Too Late for Regrets
by Sinbreaker
Summary: Celty is back and in her final story! New but old faces appear, new enemies arise from the ashes of the past, and are coming to take everything Celty has. Lives will be lost, and gained. And a battle between two beings will decide the fate of many lives. We also have to ask Finitevus one important question, is he ready to become a dad?
1. A Stormy Night

The skies were dark with grey swirling clouds, thunder boomed outside, and rain pounded against the old stone walls of the Temple of Arorua. Inside though, was much, much quieter than the outside world. The halls were silent; the only sound heard was the very faint sound of the clock down the hall, ticking.

That's where I was, sitting on a couch, staring at the clock. The hour hand pointed at twelve, even thought it was yet to be that time. The minute hand was just a few minutes behind the hour hand; soon it would be Twelve o'clock, midnight.

Footsteps echoed around the quiet room and I looked to the doorway. Ever since I had returned from being "dead" the temple was a lot calmer now. Scourge and the Destructix had hi-tailed it somewhere else. I believe they are still on Mobius… I don't think they left to another Zone…

The footsteps became louder and then voices came to my ears.

"All I'm saying is that I think your being paranoid about the storm Finitevus! Or is it something else your worried about? A person maybe?" Even from here I could tell Dimitri had a smug look, and if my guess was correct, Finitevus was already planning to get back at Dimitri. Somehow, someway. Maybe remind him of his past or using him as a bowling ball, either way, both echidnas where bickering over something…

Finitevus walked into the room, his cape closed tightly around him, while Dimitri floating behind him with a smug look. Just like I guessed. I looked back to the clock for only a moment, and then looked back to the echidnas who were heading into the next room.

"What are you to fighting about?" I called. Dimitri spun around with a surprised look, while Finitevus just paused, and then looked over his shoulder at me. Dimitri moved away from Finitevus and came closer to me saying "Ah, Celty. I wasn't aware you were here… Anyway, Finitevus thinks that we should all move down into the lower rooms of the temple to take shelter from the storm."

"Were perfectly fine Finitevus." I said looking up form Dimitri only to find Finitevus walking over to a window. He pulled open the curtains and held his hand out gesturing he wants us to look. I got out of my seat and walked over to the window.

My eyes widen as I truly got a good look at the storm. The clouds were black and swirling in one spot, making what started to look like a funnel. Lightning crackled through the air and hit dangerously close to the temple. Even Dimitri looked grim as he saw what Finitevus was talking about.

"I'll go get Rosy, and then meet you guys in _the room_." Dimitri said and before either Finitevus or I could respond, Dimitri floated out of the room. I looked back out of the window to see the clouds actually starting to form a funnel, a tornado. I felt myself shake in fear a bit. I can take the Dark Legion; I can take on the Chaotix, but a tornado? Hell…no…

Finitevus placed a hand on my shoulder and said "Let's head down to the lab. We will be safer there… and… if worse comes, we will head down into the Golden Chamber."

"Golden Chamber?" I asked and Finitevus gently took my hand and led me out of the room through a Warp ring and said "Were all the treasures and gifts to Arorua are placed." When the Warp ring closed, gold and riches covered the place from the floor up to my knees, at least. There were other places where the other items were piled high, almost to the ceiling. And in the middle of the room was a large statue of Arorua.

"I would have told you sooner, but I didn't want Scourge to know of this place." Finitevus said and then looked around the room. I saw for some reason that he seemed to hate all the gold and riches. I picked up a coin and looked it over. Then I asked "Something wrong Finitevus?"

"The purpose for this room. Fools came in and gave these riches to a "Goddess" that does not exist. And it does not occur to them that Arorua has not helped them with anything. If she did exist… I would have believed she spare her people from the unfortunate events that took place in Albion."

"You mean the unfortunate event you caused?" I said and gave a sharp glare to him. He didn't look at me, but I bet he knew I was glaring at him. He countered by saying "I simply "weeded" Out the over populated race and destroyed the stronghold for technology."

"I wish you would stop…just stop trying to Purge the world." I said and Finitevus looked away from the statue in the middle of the room and looked to me. I looked away from him and placed the coin back onto the pile. Finitevus wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I looked up at him and he gave me a small kiss and then asked "How about a wager then?"

"Of what?" I asked and he looked back to the statue and said "If you can give me proof that "Gods" exist, I will stop trying to purge the world and all its evil." I thought for a moment and then glanced down at my locket and then back up at him.

"Alright… I agree…" I said and smiled a bit. Finitevus smirked and said "This should be interesting…"

"Very." Dimitri said as he floated into the room, behind him Rosy followed. Once she saw the room her eyes went wide. She smiled and said "Oooh… so shiny… LET'S SMASH IT ALL!" Her Piko Hammer appeared and she leaped into the air.

She brought it down heading for a pile of gold but Finitevus opened a warp ring moving the gold. Rosy's hammer smashed into the floor shattering it. Finitevus grabbed her arm and pulled her close and he leaned down so there faces met. He scowled and said "Listen here girl. This room holds what we use to pay for the things like food, water, clothes, and if you break it, you will be homeless. And you smashing the place to pieces is ruining your only home on Mobius. So if you don't want to end up living in the forest as a wild animal, stop being immature and grow up."

Rosy's eyes when wide and I watched as she started to shake with fear. I then remembered how terrified she was on Angel Island not too long ago when… when Finitevus accidently absorbed too much Chaos Energy and became Enerjak. She has still been scared of him, and I bet she is terrified right now…

"Fin… leave her alone… it's not her fault." I said as Rosy quickly ran over to me and hugged my waist and then hid behind me. Finitevus stood up straight and fixed his glasses saying "You're being too soft…" I rolled my eyes and then Dimitri piped up and said "Finitevus… there isn't any openings to this room is there? Other than the door?" Finitevus nodded and Dimitri said "Good. I hacked into the security camera before I came down here. I can see what's going on outside."

"What's going on?" Rosy asked with a worried look. I gently rubbed her head and Dimitri said "A tornado is starting. Strange. It touched ground just as it hit twelve o'clock on the dot." I nodded and then sat down on the floor and said "It's my birthday today."

Rosy looked up at me and said "Happy Birthday Celty… sorry your birthday had to start with a bad storm." I smiled and said "That's alright…" Dimitri settled down on an old blanket and said "Yes Celty, Happy Birthday." I could tell he was tired. And so was Rosy, I could see her slowly drifting off to sleep. Finitevus just stood there, staring at the Arorua statue. What he was thinking about, I could never tell…

Soon, both Dimitri and Rosy had fallen asleep, and the storm outside howled on and continued. I yawned and leaned against the wall. Next to me I felt Rosy shiver a bit in her sleep. So I took off my grey jacket I had been wearing all evening, and placed it over her.

"Funny, the oldest and the youngest fall asleep first, like always." Finitevus said as he walked over to me and slowly sat down next to me. I shrugged and said "Well, there asleep first, gives us a moment to talk or something." Finitevus sighed and said "As much as I would enjoy that, I am tired as also. I have been up since…" He trailed off as he thought to himself. He then said "Well… since one in the morning yesterday… I have been busy with…" He trailed off again this time I could just tell he was tired. So was I.

I yawned and leaned over and wrapped my arms around his sides and cuddled up against him. He hesitated for a moment, and then pulled me closer to him and wrapped a part of his cape around me. I yawned once again and closed my eyes, not noticing that the locket around my neck began to glow…

**Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long to write the first chapter of this story. Been busy with a few other things and I finally got it done. Well here is the run down. It's October 5, Celty's birthday. So yah… rosy is still terrified of "Finerjak" XD and Dimitri… is still Dimitri… I think he's turning good… Also Celty and Finitevus are actually closer than before if you couldn't tell in this chapter… **

**We will be seeing some action, very soon… X3 As well remember that "bet" Celty and Finitevus have… I think maybe Eclipse can turn the tables on that. Well… I'll get started on the second chapter soon! **


	2. Morning Adventures

A sudden tug on my neck made me snap my eyes open to find darkness. I looked around, terrified and confused for a moment, until I felt the soft fur of Finitevus, and the hard stone floor of the room. All the moments of last night came rushing back and sighed with relief.

But why was I awake. It was clearly still dark outside; I know that for a fact because Finitevus is always up at sunrise. No matter what for the reason is. I looked around the room and then shrugged. It was way too dark to see correctly, and I didn't want to make any aura for light. It might wake the others…

Suddenly light flashed before my eyes and I looked down at my necklace. The heart charm was glowing brightly, but not too bright that it would wake one of the others up. I narrowed my eyes and suddenly the charm pulled on the chain as it pointed in a direction.

Any normal person would have taken off there necklace and thrown it across the room confused and worried, but I'm not normal. So I started to move up, but I realized Finitevus had an arm wrapped around me, and when I tried to move away, he tightened his grip. I looked up at him and found that he was in fact, asleep.

I rolled my eyes and then slowly twisted around and slipped out from under his arm. He muttered in his sleep, and then rolled over. I chuckled at this and then slowly stood up. I looked over to see Dimitri was asleep, and then I turned my head the other way to see Rosy was still asleep as well.

After a moment, I walked forward. I had to wind my away around the room to reach the door so I didn't trip over any riches and wake someone up. After weaving my way through the piles of gold and gems, I reached the old stone door and pushed it open.

Screeeeeecccck….

I bit my lower lip as the door made the sound of stone scraping each other. I quickly looked over to Dimitri first. He was still asleep, appeared not to move a mussel. I then looked over to Finitevus. Still the same as I left him. I sighed and then quietly slipped out of the room just to find a spiral case of stairs.

Grabbing the old rail, I worked my way up the spiral stairs wondering where they will lead. And I'm sure I would have tripped and fallen if my necklace was not lighting my way allowing me to see the steps. And I felt like I had to walk slowly, so my steps would not make loud noise, I already have trouble since my legs and feet where heavy metal cybernetics and they made a Clunk sound every time I took a step….

Finally I reached a door; it was wooden instead of stone. I shrugged not really caring and turned the black handle. The door opened and I walked through. I looked around the dark room and realized, this was Dimitri's room. So that means Dimitri has access to all that riches whenever he wants…

I closed the door behind me and then returned to what I was doing in the first place, following my charm on my necklace as it pointed the way. I found it kind of strange, why doesn't Eclipse just warp me to the destination, or come to talk to my face? Is it because he doesn't want to be seen by other Mobians? Whatever the reason is, I'm still following the necklace.

It leads me down the hall, and past the rooms. I glanced at my old room, now is just used as Rosy's room. Although she tells me almost every day she hates sleeping alone because it's scary. And then usually Finitevus hears it, and cuts into our conversation telling her that 'she's younger than Celty and should be sleeping on her own now.'

Rosy would retaliate and say something like 'you just want Aunt Celty for yourself!' and I think she was right… sort of… I just think that…some part of him feels guilty for the Enerjak mess on Angel Island. And he is afraid to lose me again… maybe I was right, or maybe he just doesn't care.

After walking some more, I reached a different set of stairs that led downward to the main room. Where the charm was pointing too. Shrugging, I followed it down the steps, and past the main room. Down the first hallway, and then to the doors that lead outside. Taking a breath, I pushed one of the twin doors open and slipped outside. The storm had past, and the calm cool night was only left. Yet, a few drops continued to fall, but I wasn't bothered by it.

When I was younger, I used to wait for the bus in the rain without a raincoat. Only in the late spring, summer and early fall though. I said that "If it's warm enough to not have a coat, then I don't want a coat at all." So I would just stand in the rain like a complete idiot. Remembering the time made a smile appear on my face, and I walked outside with more confidence.

The charm twisted and turned as it pointed down me the stone path that lead to the beach. I wouldn't be surprised if I found Eclipse skipping rocks or so waiting for me, just like we first met. But, the closer I got to the beach, a dark feeling came over me… it's hard to explain… but it feels like from going from having not a care in the world to getting ready to play a round of Russian Roulette with Double R… that's what it felt like…

Snap…

I spun around and scanned the area behind me. I had heard the snapping of wood, like someone had stepped on a stick. I narrowed my eyes and was getting ready to check through my aura, when the snap happened again, only…above me?

I looked up just in time to see a branch from an old tree come crashing down. I didn't even have time to scream as a green blur shot in front of me and smashed the branch into pieces. The green blur landed on the ground with a thud and I looked over at it. It was Rosy's hammer.

I looked towards the direction it came from and said "Alright Rosy… come on out…" There was a moment of silence, and then the cherry pink hedgehog came out from behind an oak tree. She had a guilty look, even though she had done nothing wrong but saved my life. I turned away from her for a moment and walked over to her hammer to retrieve it for her.

But when I grabbed the handle and pulled up, I couldn't get it to budge! Not even an inch! I grabbed it with both my hands and pulled but it still didn't move, not even with my reinforced cybernetic strength. Behind me I heard Rosy giggle as she skipped over.

"Silly Celty…" She giggled and then added "Only I can pick up my hammer… it's my special hammer. Made for Rosy only!" And she grabbed the handle and with almost no trouble at all, she picked it up and held it over her shoulder. I rolled my eyes and she laughed to that. I chuckled too as it was kind of funny.

Rosy suddenly stopped laughing and her gaze locked on something behind me. I turned around and followed her gaze across the beach to see a figure lying in the sand. Judging by the size and shape… it was a Mobian…

Rosy placed her hammer down for a moment and then hurried across the sand to the laying figure. I looked at Rosy's hammer, and then looked away back to the hedgehog. Shrugging, I walked forward, now noticing the light from the locket was starting to flash brightly. Then when I reached Rosy and the unnamed Mobian, it suddenly flashed off, and the charm fell limply on the chain.

I stared at it for a moment, wondering why it suddenly stopped, and then Rosy voice broke through my thoughts.

"Aunt Celty… she looks like you." Rosy said and I looked down to the Mobian. It was a lynx. Younger than me by several years, maybe Rosy's age, but she was a girl, and apparently asleep…or unconscious. Rosy suddenly leaped up and said "There is someone else!" She then darted away from the young lynx over to another figure by a rock. I looked back to the young lynx once again and I thought to myself, 'Eclipse… who are these Mobians?'

But his voice didn't come to me; instead I just heard the faint breathing of the young female lynx that was lying by my feet…


	3. Two New Lynxes

"Aunt Celty! This one is a Lynx too!" Rosy called from where she was standing. At her feet lie a much older, older than me lynx. Again female. First thought that came to me was, are there anymore? And after a quick sweep of my aura, I find that it is only these two here. Must have got caught in the storm.

"Should we take them back home?" Rosy asked as she circled the older lynx. She flicked her wrists and another green spiked Piko Hammer appeared. She stopped right in front of the unconscious body and asked "Or should we just smashy?"

I gave Rosy a sharp glare and said "No, let's get them back into the Temple… they could be hurt, or maybe got separated from a larger group." Rosy shrugged her shoulders and then leaned down. She bent her knees so she could get an arm over her neck and then when she stood, the unconscious adult lynx came up with her. Rosy huffed for a moment and said "She's kind of heavy…" I rolled my eyes and said "And yet you can pick up a hammer than is even too heavy for my cybernetics…"

Rosy stuck her tongue out at me and then a giggled followed that action. I smiled and then turned my attention to the younger lynx. She looked like she was about Rosy's real age… around eleven. Now, if I had said that out loud, someone would call me crazy…then again… no one knows Rosy like I do. Rosy's real age is eleven, yet she appears to be around 17. I think she's fooled Finitevus and Dimitri into believing that's her real age, despite that her insaneness makes her act her real age…

"Come on Aunt Celty!" Rosy calls as she has made it to the bottom of the stone pathway. I huff and then pick up the lynx. She weighs almost nothing to me because my cybernetics does most of the work here. It was kind of like carrying snow though, a large amount of it. You know it's heavy… but you also know it's very delicate. One wrong slip of your hands and the whole mound of it falls. That's what it felt like for me to carry the unknown lynx.

Walking up the spiral stone path was easy for me; it was torture to Rosy who grumbled each step of the way. And right about half way to the temple, she calls back to me and said "Aunt Celty… I wish Scourgy was here so he could help us… or maybe Flying… or Lighting! They are both so cool! And then Predator can fly really high, which I have always wanted to do. And Simian is so strong!" Rosy ends up babbling to herself as I get lost in my own thoughts.

I actually miss Scourge. I know he and I don't always get along but we were allies and at one point, friends. Simian and I never talked really, same with Predator. Flying I really miss because he was the first one to actually show me any signs of kindness, even if it was creepy at first. And then there was Lighting. The only other lynx that was there at the time. Heck, I even miss Fiona!

"Kay-…"

That single word snaps me out of my thoughts. Rosy stopped walking and turned around to look at me. Both of our eyes fell upon the lynx I was holding. I had not noticed that she switched positions and was now resting her head on my chest. She was no more unconscious, just…sleeping now. And that was her who had spoken just now.

"Aunt Celty… she looks kind of like you." Rosy pointed out as she turned and started walking back to the temple. We were over half way now. But what Rosy said makes me look her over. She has the same tone of brown fur as I do…maybe a bit lighter… but she also has the same black tipped ears…with silver fur on the end. The end of her hands where black like mine used to be before my cybernetics, same with her feet and tail.

We reach the temple just as the sun rises, and we slip inside quietly… I had no idea if Dimitri or Finitevus was awake, but for the moment I didn't care. Instead Rosy and I slipped into her room where we placed the strangers on her bed. Neither of them have cuts or bruises, which is good.

"There like you." Rosy suddenly says. I turn to look at her, her eyes fixed on them. I wonder for a moment if she is going to say something silly or insane, but instead she says something completely different.

"They appeared without a trace. They are both lynxes, both are unconscious, both have nothing with them, not even clothes… like you were when you first appeared."

"How do you know all of that?" I asked Rosy and she blinked a few times and then regained her cheerful attitude and said "That really evil creepy kitty told me. The same day he told me to smashy you!" R'n'R… the most insane and at the same time sane person I have ever met. I don't know where he is now, but my guess is that he is stalking someone right now, about to play another one of his "games".

"Rosy, go get Finitevus and Dimitri. Tell them about our guest please?" I ask her and she nods. She smiles and says "Sure thing Aunt Celty! But if Dr. Creepy scares me again, I get to smashy him!" She half sang the last part as she skipped out of the room, her hammer appearing in her hand. I just roll my eyes and smile.

Suddenly, murmuring turned my attention to the bed where one of the lynxes stirred and began to wake up. It was the younger one. I think about bringing out my cybernetic blades. Or make and Aura Sphere. But I decide since she's so young, she won't be a threat.

The small lynx snapped her eyes open suddenly, revealing them to be a pail, almost grey blue. A color I have seen somewhere before.

She quietly takes in large breaths of air, like she was trying to overcome a shock of some kind. Maybe from the storm? I take one step forward, and the clink of my cybernetics against the floor alerts her that she is not alone. She jolts upright and looks directly at me. I freeze as I see fear slowly spread over her face. I lay my ears back and slowly back up from her, raising my hand slowly to show her I had no weapon on me.

"W-who are you? Where am I? …What am I" She nearly yells at the last question. Each time she spoke, fear was edged into those words. I slowly pull my hands down and I say "It's alright. My name is Celty, and you're in my home. My friend Rosy and I found you on a beach unconscious. We brought you back here and your companion." The word companion throws her off, until she realizes there is an older lynx sleeping right next to where she was laying. She nearly leaped out of bed and I watched as she fell back, almost falling to the floor if I didn't catch her.

She backed away from my touch, and said "Alright… but…what am I?" There was more fear this time and so I said "You're a Mobian Lynx." She looked me and herself over before she gave me a small nod. I felt a small smile starting to form, and so to get her talking, I asked "Well, what is your name?" The lynx just stares at me with a blank expression, like she is trying to remember what her name was herself. Then she brightened up and did a small smile.

"My name is Angel Alicade…"


	4. Sisters

"A-Angel?" I choked out in disbelief. The lynx in front of me slowly nodded her head. I suddenly lost all feeling around me and I suddenly wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly. She tensed up and recoiled at first, but then she stopped and just held still. I had closed my eyes and hugged even tighter telling myself this wasn't a dream.

"Ow… you're hugging to hard…" She said in what sounded like a scared voice. I stopped hugging her and said "I'm sorry Angel, it's just… I'm so glad to see you again… and I wanted to make sure I wasn't having a dream… that you're really alive." She looked at me like I was crazy and then backed up a step.

"I…I don't know you… and I don't know where I am…or what I am… what is a Mobian Lynx? And…and who are you?" I forced myself to calm down and take a deep breath. I know how she is feeling… the first time I woke up here on Mobius wasn't very different…

"Angel… My name is Kate…Kate Alicade." I said with my voice cracking. Tears were slowly forming in my eyes. Angel's eyes widen and then she said "You can't be Kate… Kate isn't a lynx… and she's younger than me…" The second part was true… for some reason I was older than her… but I'm sure that is Angel. She has the same voice… the same look in her eyes, the name… and she knows who I…Kate is.

"It's a long story Angel. But it is really me Kate! Our mother's name is Lindsay Alicade, but her friends call her Liz. Our dad's name is Jasper Alicade. My birthday is October 5, today… and your birthday is December 17. We had one pet cat named Snowflake. We lived in a two story house with a pool in the backyard along with a big oak tree. Your favorite food is chocolate ice cream and you hate heights. And we both love Sonic the Hedgehog and Anime." I said and stared straight into her eyes.

Her own eyes widen and she said "You…you really are Kate…" This time, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around me. I did the same and said "Angel I missed you so much… ever since that day-" I cut myself off right then and there as I realized that she might not remember it.

"That day?" Angel echoed and then she suddenly jerked and looked around. She tightened her grip around me and said "Kate… how did we get here… I…I remember being in the house… and-" I cut her off this time by saying "Angel… I think that when you died, you came here…to Mobius. It's what Sonic's world is called."

Angel looked around the room and then spotted the other lynx still unconscious on the bed. She looked back to me and before she could ask I said "I don't know who she is…" I turned to Angel and asked "Do you remember what happened last to you?" the question seemed to make my heart race.

Angel was quiet for a moment and then she said "Oh, yes I remember. Dad was on a business trip. Mom was out with friends-"

"But I thought she was home?" I interrupted her and asked. She shook her head no and said "When you went to bed, the babysitter came over… remember? Her name was Allie." I recalled some memories of when I was younger. "Yes I remember Allie. She was in her thirties and had long blond hair… just like…mom did…" Angel nodded and then said "She sent me to bed early, and I had woken up later to some noise. I didn't really care if she was making noise or not but I went down stairs."

I nodded for her to continue and then she said "I went down stairs into the kitchen to get a snack, but when I got there I was Allie had a guy friend over… and they had things all over the counter… the looked like candy at first…but because of school I knew they were drugs or something…"

I stopped her there and said "And Allie must have been making them…or getting high off them…saw you…got worried about jail…and…"

"Bam…" Angel said in a whisper, making her hand into the shape of a gun. She then looked up at me and I fell back sitting on the bed. All these years I thought it was my own mom… no… it was Allie…

Angel sat next to me and said "Kate… you okay? I mean I'm alright now… even thought I still don't understand why I am a…mobian… or why you're older than me now…"

I shook my head and said "I'll ask a friend later…I think he might now… but I-"

"Aunt Celty!" I heard Rosy yell from down the hall. Angel looked to the door and then back to me with a semi-scared look. I gave Angel a smile and said "It's okay. That's my friend Rosy… she calls me Aunt Celty though."

"Why?" Angel asked and I shrugged and said "I don't exactly know why about the Aunt part… but everyone here calls me Celty." Just as I finished that sentence, Rosy ran into the room and said "I went to get just Dimitri, but Dr. Creepy was already awake and is looking for you- Oh Hi!" She suddenly said to Angel who was kind of hiding behind me.

"Hi…" Angel said looking Rosy over. I smiled and said "Angel, Rosy is a hedgehog… she's also very nice…" My voice trailed off as I thought of Scourge for a moment and then quickly added "But don't make her mad and try to keep her calm…"

"Why?" Angel said and Rosy answered by saying "One day, I used a magic ring and wished to be a big girl like Scourgey-poo! It worked and Rosy is now older! But the magic in the ring shattered my brain… hehe… shatter-shatter…" Angel grabbed my arm in a hug and Rosy continued by saying "So now I want so shatter everything else… I smashy it into little pieces… hehe… smashy-smashy all the hedgey-hedgeys!"

"Rosy you're going to scare the poor girl." Dimitri said as he came into the room. Angel stiffened behind me and then I looked at Dimitri and said "Oh, and you won't?" Dimitri might have shrugged if he could but instead he said "She might as well meet the… 'family' now rather than later, Celty."

I sighed and then said "Well… Angel this is Dimitri the Echidna… now…echidnas don't usually look like him…" I said trying to keep the conversation from turning awkward.

"Oh no, educate the child… if I believe that is your sister Celty… am I right?" Dimitri asked and I slowly nodded. Dimitri then said "I guess since your explaining Mobians to her then she is also from…Earth?" I nodded again and he then turned to Angel and said "My apologize for you having to meet the first echidna like this… although the second echidna you meet might not be much better…" I rolled my eyes and said "Speaking of Dr. Finitevus, where is he?"

"Looking for you most likely." Dimitri answered and then asked "What about the other Lynx behind you?" I turned around to look at the other lynx. I thought for a moment and then said "Looks like she might be out for a while…"

"Alright. How about you take your sister and get settled in?" Dimitri asked and then I said "I would but what about the other lynx?"

"Dimitri and I can watch Aunt Celty!" Rosy said and I gave a nod to her and said "Thanks Rosy." I gently grabbed Angel's hand and said "Let's get you something to wear first." I stood up and the both of us walked to the door. "Okay!" Angel said as we walked out of the room.


	5. Sister Talk

"So Kate… why are you called Celty around everyone? Why did you change your name?" Angel asked as I held her hand and walked down the hall. I huffed and said "Well I was paranoid at first I think. So I chose the first name that came to my mind. Celty. I also needed a back story so I told them I came from a small village and I work as an Information Broker."

Angel was quiet for a moment, and then she gave me a devious glare and said "Oh… Information Broker? Sounds like someone is an anime fan…" I laughed a bit and said "Yah… a little too much… but over time the name has grown on me, and I'm not really Kate anymore. I've changed… a lot… I am Celty now…"

Angel nodded and then said "Alright…Celty." I rolled my eyes and smiled and then Angel asked "Where are we going?" I turned the corner and walked down the lab steps and said "To my room. I've got some old clothes that don't fit anymore. I doubt they will fit you but at least we can get you something…"

"…Celty… what happened to your arms and legs?" Angel asked and I looked over to her and saw she had a worried look. I stopped walking down the steps and said "Don't worry… this won't happen to you." I hope…

"It's just, some mean echidna named Lien-Da captured me and robotized me. That means she turned me into a robot that she was going to use against Dr. Finitevus as payback for betraying the Dark Legion."

"Wait what? Dark Legion? And who is Dr. … that person?" Angel asked and I said "Dr. Finitevus is his name… and the Dark Legion is a bad group that now works for Dr. Eggman."

"I remember Dr. Eggman from SonicX!" Angel said happily and we continued to walk down the stairs. I smiled and nodded then said "Yes well, I was able to keep my mind safe from a program that was supposed to control me. And I then ended up having to fight Dr. Finitevus who Lien-Da robotized as well. I fought against him and won, he turned back to normal and so did I, but my robot limbs where so wrecked, it would affected my real arms and legs when I turned back to normal so they gave me these. There called cybernetics." I finished saying as I pushed the lab door open.

The lab was dark and I could tell that Finitevus wasn't in here as well. I shrugged knowing he would Warp up anytime soon. Angel grabbed my hand tighter and looked around the strange room. She then asked "What's this room for?" I thought for a moment and then said "Well… Dr. Finitevus studies and works in here. It's also like a minni hospital at times… trust me… it's a good thing we have this lab." As I said that I looked over to the medical bed where I had laid when I was shot.

"Most of the time." I added and then turned and walked through the dark until I reached a normal wooden door. I pulled it open which led to more stairs spinning downwards." Angel gave me a look and I said "It's alright… it leads to my bedroom." Angel took a breath and followed me down the winding steps. We soon both reached yet another door, and I pushed this one open to my room. Angel walked inside first and looked around and then said "This is your room?"

I nodded and said "Well… it's mine… and Dr. Finitevus…" Angel perked her ears and then said "Oh…are you two dating?"

"Well… I wouldn't use the word dating… it's hard to explain… but we do love each other…" I said and walked over to my dresser. Angel just replied with an "Oh…" And then walked around the room. I rummaged through my dresser until I pulled out my old black shirt. I brushed it off and then said "Here you go Angel." Angel turned around and then said "Thanks sis…" I could tell she wasn't really too happy with the outfit…err shirt…

"I'll get you something new later. Alright?" I asked and Angel slipped on the shirt, which went down half way to her knees and said "yah, okay." She then smiled and then her ears flicked up and she looked at the door. I looked at the door but it was wide open and no one was there. I looked back to Angel who was still staring at the door.

"Angel?" I called her name and she didn't respond at first, but then she blinked and said "I thought… I noticed someone was there…" I walked to where she was starring and looked at the direction she was. Nothing…

"Nothing is there…" But just as I said that, a Warp ring formed and opened up in front of us. Angel jumped and leaped behind me but I just giggled and watched as Finitevus walked out with his cape tightly pulled around him. The Warp ring closed and returned around his wrist and then his gaze shifted to me.

"There you are. I was looking for you and-" he cut himself off as he spotted Angel. He narrowed his eyes and then asked "And who is this?" Angel started to shake and I said moved to the side and wrapped an arm around Angel and said "Fin, this is my sister Angel Alicade. Angel, this is Dr. Finitevus." I saw Finitevus eyes widen a bit, almost in disbelief, but then he regained his looked and walked forward slowly.

Angel looked like she was about to run for her life and I don't blame her, Finitevus does have a scary/creepy look to him. He then stopped in front of Angel and gave a slight bow to her and said "Hello Angel. As Celty pointed out, I am Dr. Finitevus. I welcome you to the Temple of Aurora…" Angel then calmed down a lot and then said "Hello Dr. Fin...itevus…" I could tell she had trouble on his name and Finitevus then said "Just call me Dr. Fin…" Angel nodded and then I then said "Fin, Angel is going to be staying with us…" Finitevus didn't even try to reason with me. I know he enjoyed it when it's really quiet in the temple… but he also knows this is my sister… now little sister.

"Angel… can you excuse me and you're Sister. I wish to talk to her for a moment." Finitevus said and then unclipped a ring and held it out to her. She gently grabbed it and then Finitevus said "That is called a Warp ring. It allows you to transport from one location to another. All you have to do is think of a place and throw it open. You then walk through and you are there. That way you won't get lost around the temple…"

Angel then said "Oh okay… by Celty… see you in a bit." Angel then practiced by throwing the Warp ring open and then stuck an arm through, then her leg and head. Once she was sure wherever she wanted to go was there, she walked through and the ring closed behind her. I huffed and then said "Thank god that she's okay and here on Mobius."

Finitevus sighed and said "Yes, there is a lot to be grateful for… but to no one really." I rolled my eyes and said "I'm still going to win that bet." Finitevus let out a small laugh and said "And that will be the day lynxes fly." I grinned and said "But I already do…" I laughed and he chuckled. Then our eyes met for a moment, and then I smiled and shut the door.


	6. Lindasy Alicade

Finitevus and I walked down the hall heading to the room where the other lynx lay at. It was quiet around the temple, and I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing… I'm also worried Angel got lost even with that Warp ring. Once we reached the room, I heard a loud crash and the door swung open.

Dimitri sped out of the room almost crashing into Finitevus, and Rosy leaped back holding her hammer up like a shield. Seconds after Angel ran out of the room and hid behind Rosy with a scared look.

"What's going on?" I asked worried and Angel looked over at me and said "Sis! The other lynx woke up and she's freaking out!" Just as she said that Rosy swung her hammer at an incoming object that I'm sure was thrown by the older lynx. I moved past Angel and waited by the side of the door. I gave Rosy a sharp look and said "Get back." Rosy lowered her hammer and backed away from the door.

"Hey! Calm down no one is going to hurt you!" I called from the door frame. I was in that kind of position you see on Cop shows where the cops are waiting by the door. Only I had no gun with me, and I didn't plan to bust down any door. Silence greeted my call and I slowly turned the corner and said "I'm coming in now. I'm just coming to talk… not to fight…"

"O-okay…" A voice finally answered. My ears perked as I recognized the voice clearly. My eyes widen and I took a quick breath and slipped into the room. The female lynx was standing on the other side of the bed; her arms pulled close to her body but up in a defense position or could be used to deliver a quick blow if someone tried to attack her.

I held up my arms to show her I didn't have anything, but having cybernetics kind of made them look dangerous. She gave me a half frighten half dangerous look that told me not to come any closer. I stopped right in the middle of the room.

"Who are you?" The lynx questioned with a yell, a yell I knew all too well. I lowered my arms a bit and said "Celty the Lynx… but…-" I was interrupted as the lynx asked another question. One I knew was coming.

"Where am I, what are you... and what the hell happened to me? Where is my husband?" I could feel the others watching from the doorway, waiting to see my answers to these questions.

"You're in a temple built for a goddess named Arorua… I brought you here because I found you passed out on the beach. I am a Mobian lynx. A humanoid animal if that is easier to understand for you… and I think that you became a lynx as well." The way I said that last part implied that I knew her, and she didn't like that.

"Do you know me?" She asked in a quiet voice almost like a whisper. I took a small breath and asked "Your Lindsay Alicade right?" When she nodded I heard the rush of footsteps and before I could say anything, Angel hugged her. Lindsay just stepped back and shock and before she could try to push Angel away, I quickly said "That's…that's Angel Alicade…Angel…"

Lindsay's eyes widen and she looked back down to Angel.

"Angel?" She called and Angel looked up and said "Hi mommy…" Lindsay suddenly wrapped her arms tightly around Angel, and tears started to form in her eyes.

"Oh Angel… I…I can't believe you are okay…your safe! You're alive!" Lindsay said and then Angel spoke up and said "Kate is too…" At those words I felt my heart race and I quietly walked forward.

Lindsay's eyes widen and she asked "Kate? Where is she?" Angel turned around and pointed at me. Lindsay looked up and all I could say was "So how was the trip to Japan mom?" I was suddenly pulled into the tight hug and tears dripped down onto my cheek…

"Don't cry mommy…" Angel said and my mother responded by saying "I'm just so happy…to hold my two little girls in my arms again…" I could feel myself starting to tear up. I had finally found something I lost long ago. I had found my family… I don't know how long I stood there; wrapped up in my mom's arms, but I only remembered where I was when I heard the faint whispering in the halls.

I shook myself and then pulled away from the hug and said "Angel… why don't you tell mom everything I told you about this world and Mobians… I'll be right back…" Before either could protest, I ran into the hall were the others were waiting for me.

"I'll be the first to ask, is that really your mother?" Finitevus asked and I nodded. I then said "Yes, my mother and my sister are here on Mobius. Angel is okay with most of this already… but I'm worried how my mom will react to Mobians and another world… so where going to have to take it slow-"

"I think you should actually introduce us first Celty. I mean. Your mother and sister will be staying here will they not? And we want them to be welcomed to our home…" Dimitri said and Rosy nodded and said "Yah, and I want my room back!" I rolled my eyes and then turned back to the door and said "Alright… one at a time… Rosy you first."

"Yay!" Rosy said and clapped her hands before she followed me into the room. My mother and sister where sitting on the bed and Angel was telling her what Mobius was. When they looked over here, Angel just stared, but my mother tensed up at the site of Rosy.

"Hello. I am Rosy." Rosy greeted and did a small bow. My mom did nothing but said "Hello Rosy…"

"Rosy is a great friend of mine mother, she is Angel's age and is really nice… but… she has a physiological problem so please, keep calm around her…" That made my mother back up onto the bed away from Rosy who just smiled and waved. Although, her smile did have a creepy look to it.

I waved my hand for the next person to come in and it was Dimitri. My mother's eyes widen and her mouth hung open in shock. Dimitri paid no attention to her look of fright and said "Hello Mrs. Alicade. I am Dimitri… as you can see… my state of being isn't my best… thanks to my health in the past. But I assure you miss, I am no danger to you or your family. Your daughter has even become a close friend of mine."

Dimitri's greeting was almost wasted as my mother still had that same look of shock in fear in her eyes. I can understand it, I mean… A psychopath and an Ex-Grandmaster are not the two Mobians you want to meet first. I sighed and said 'Yes, Dimitri has helped me in my hour of need before. He is a kind person despite his appearance…"

"Alright… well it's nice to meet you Dimitri…" My mother finally found her voice and said. Dimitri gave her a nod and I turned to the door. Without having to be called, Finitevus walked inside, his cape tightly closed around him like always. He showed no emotion on his face, but I could tell he did not trust my mother just by the look in his eyes.

"Hello Mrs. Alicade." Finitevus started and then bowed to her. She nodded back to him and said "Hello." Finitevus then straightened up and said "I am Dr. Finitevus. I am a part of the echidna species, nothing to be proud of there really, but I welcome you into my home…" I thought this was going to go smoothly, but then Finitevus gave a sly smirk.

He then continued by saying "I have been wanting to meet you for a long time, ever since your daughter Kate first told me about you." Mom just nodded, and it was weird having Finitevus use my real name. Like it didn't belong… I would have liked it better if he said Celty instead…

"Well… it is nice meeting you doctor." My mother said and Finitevus then made a sly smile and said "Likewise." Then to top it all off, he wrapped an arm around waist and pulled me close. My mother suddenly made a glare at him and looked at me for a explanation.

"Mom, Dr. Finitevus is my Boyfriend…" I said in a quiet voice but Finitevus chuckled, almost darkly and said "yes, we are quite the lovers Mrs. Alicade…" I glared at Finitevus for edging her on.

Dimitri looked from Finitevus, to my mom, and back to Finitevus. He then said "Rosy come with me for a moment… the adults need to talk for a moment." Rosy frowned and without complaining, she followed Dimitri. I watched them go and then said "Angel go with them." I didn't really need to say anything for Angel was already following out of the room giving worried looks to both Finitevus and my mother.

"How long have you been dating him Kate?" My mother asked in a disapproving voice. I sighed and said "Well…" Damnit I didn't know! UGGG!

"A long time…" Finitevus answered for me and then added "Kate is a smart girl, and a beautiful one at that." My mother stood up and walked closer to us. Finitevus's hand slipped down and away from my waits and back to his side, allowing me to move away from the fight that was about to take place.

My mom suddenly turned to me and said "And you truly love this…this…echidna?" She asked recalling what she heard him say. Finitevus scowled at her words taking what she said as an insult.

I nodded slowly and then she said "I don't like it Kate." Wow… not even awake for an hour and she's already fallen into her protective mother role…

"Well... too bad mom… I love him. He loves me." I said and then she returned by saying "He's too old for you!" I saw Finitevus give my mother a look of surprise and then I secretly wanted to laugh, but instead I said "He's only 28! And I'm 24!"

"You sure that's his age? He looks 40!" My mom said and crossed her arms. Finitevus, who was now following the conversation just gave a sigh at that and shook his head. I did a quiet chuckle but then found my voice and said "How can you tell? You don't even know Dimitri's age, Rosy's age, Angel's age, and up until a few seconds ago, you didn't know my age!"

My mother frowned and almost made a growling sound. We glared at each other for a moment and then Finitevus broke the silence by saying "By all due respect Mrs. Alicade… you will be glad to know I have saved your daughter's life when her life was put on the line from a gunshot wound."

My mother's eyes widen and she turned to look at Finitevus and then he added "Yes, extremely close to the heart is where the bullet hit. She was very lucky that she had happened to be around me when it happened. And the person who shot her received judgment…"

I had to credit Finitevus on this one. He was making it seem like I got shot on the plane from when I fell in the Warp Ring, and he saved my life there. When actually it was R'n'R who set the whole thing up with the gunshot wound.

"Well… thank you for saving her life…" My mom said in a kind tone and Finitevus nodded and then added "Yes of course. I would die before I let anything happen to Kate… No, if you excuse me, I have to make sure my lab is in top shape. I want to make sure you and your other daughter are healthy as normal Mobians…" He then turned and walked out fo the room. I waited a moment and then said "I should go help him… never know when someone is going to get hurt…"

"Well… okay then. But please hurry back Kate." My mom said as I walked to the door.

"And Kate." My mom said and I paused from walking out of the room. She bit her lower lip and then said "I take it back; Dr. Finitevus actually sounds like a good match for you." I smiled and nodded. I then walked out into the hall to see Finitevus waiting for me.

When I walked over to him, I said "You planed that whole conversation out, just so in the end she would approve of you." Finitevus started walking towards the lab and said "I don't know what you're talking about…" But as he walked away I saw he had a faint smirk.


	7. Shopping and Dinner

"And that's what Angel told me…" I said and finished the story about the mix up between Allie and my mother. Finitevus nodded as he carried files from one cabinet to another and went looking through them. We were the lab, away from the commotion around the temple. Dmitri decided to teach my mother and Angel about Mobius…along with Rosy who was just there to talk with Angel. I can already see those two becoming the best of friends…

"So I guess this will mean you are closer to your mother now?" Finitevus asked as he shut a cabinet and walked over to his desk. I nodded and said "Yah, I think so…"

"Alright…well… Celty, can I ask a favor of you?" He suddenly asked me rummaging through the equipment in the back of the lab.

"Oh sure… but with what?" I asked and he brought out what first looked like a clear ball, but a he brought it closer I saw it was a container. He placed it on a counter next to me and said "My studies on Chaos Energy has come to a halt for a while… so I wanted to try and study something new… and if it's not too much trouble, I wish to study Aura."

This came to me as a surprise. I wondered first if he was joking but then he said "It fascinates me how Aura reacts to you and the Chaos Energy as well. And I may be able to answer any questions you might have about it… like when you told me it's like life force… yet our guest R'n'R had none… and he was walking, breathing, and was quite alive." That was true… it also made it hard for me to know if R'n'R is watching me or not…

"Alright… I'll help…" I said and Finitevus gave a sly smile and said "Thank you Celty… now all you have to do is deposit Aura into that container and I will study it from there…" I nodded and then grabbed the container. I held the circle between my hands and slowly sent Aura into it. At first nothing appeared, then a blue mist like substance formed in the middle until it became solid, then is flashed around like a burning flame desperate to cause a blaze of aura fire. I held out the trapped aura to him and he gently grabbed it.

"Strange…" He said with surprise in his voice when he held it. I tilted my head a bit and asked "What is? That it looks like fire?" Finitevus shook his head no and said "No… it's just… never mind…" He suddenly said and walked back to a machine. It had a claw like stand where Finitevus placed the ball of Aura and then a glass dome formed over the Aura.

"Thanks for your help, Celty." Finitevus said and then got to work by grabbing an empty folder and note paper. I smiled and said "Anytime Fin…" I then walked out of the lab, gently shutting the door to behind me. I then turned and walked up the stairs just to find Angel come running around the corner. When she saw me she stopped and said "Kate! I mean… Celty, I want to ask you something!" I smiled and then said "Alright. What is it?"

"Dmitri told me about New Mobotropolice, can we go shopping there for clothes? Mom and I need some…" Angel seemed a little shy asking me but I smiled back and said "Sure… you go get mom, and I'm going to get ready." Angel nodded and then raced away to find my mother. I sighed as I walked back down the stairs and opened up the lab door.

Finitevus had the glass dome open and was carefully pressing buttons on the machine and watched as the aura reacted to it. He glanced over his shoulder for a second and then asked "Do you need something?"

"Yah, I'm going to take my sister and my mother shopping for new outfits…" I said and Finitevus gave a small nod and said "Take how eve much you need from the gold coin offerings from that room…" I frowned and said "I don't want to take what's not mine."

"It's not anyone's…" He replied and said "Its money lying on the ground just waiting for someone to pick it up." I narrowed my eyes and said "It belongs to Goddess Aurora. It was given to her as a gift." Finitevus sighed and said "She won't care because she's not real… gods are just made up stories to give excuses for forces of nature or to give foolish people something to look forward to after death…"

"But-"

"Go." He finally said getting tired of the conversation. I frowned and then said "Fine!" I then opened a Warp ring and stepped into that room. The gold was shining from the light reflected off the Warp ring. I sighed and said "I'll pay you back Aurora…" I then grabbed a hand full of coins, which I am sure is more than enough, and then opened a different warp ring leading into the main room where my sister and mother were waiting.

"Ready to go?" I asked placing the coins in a small section of my cybernetics. It opened up like a trap door where the coins fell in and then it closed back up. Angel nodded with a big smile while my mother replied with a simple "Yes." She was too busy staring at my cybernetics with worried eyes. I opened a Warp ring and said "New Mobians first…" Angel jumped through the warp ring laughing while my mother hesitated at first, and then stepped through. I lastly went through and stepped out onto the street of New Mobotropolice.

"Whoa…" Angel said with a gasp as she looked around. Mobians walked all around the place either talking, or shopping. None seemed to care that three lynxes stepped out of a Warp ring. I smiled and then said "Welcome to New Mobotropolice, the home of the Freedom Fighters."

Angel turned to me and asked "Will we see Sonic? Tails? What about Amy? Oh and Knuckles!" I gave her a smile and said "Sonic? Only if you see a blur run by. Tails maybe… Amy might be shopping… and Knuckles? I'm not so sure about him…" I said with worry in my voice. Angel looked at me for a moment, but didn't push the conversation any farther.

"Let's go shopping, shall we?" My mother asked and then walked straight into the nearest store. I looked up at the sign and my smile got bigger. The store was called The Blow. This was the same store Felidae took me to when I needed some clothes as well… which reminds me… I will have to sneak onto Angel Island some time and find my echidna friend…With a sigh; I walked into the store and headed over to help Angel pick out some clothes…

…Later…

"Alright, ready to go home?" I asked Angel who was fixing her new outfit. I loved her outfit; it was a dress like shirt and skirt that was soft purple with a tiny tint of blue. She also chose out two gold arm bands that made her look even more beautiful. She chose purple shoes with a silver tint to them and over all, I loved it. My mother on the hand just chose simple clothes. An orange long sleeve shirt with tan pants and black shoes.

"I guess…" Angel said and then my mother spoke up- by saying "How about instead we go out to dinner? Like we did as a family. I mean, I haven't seen you girls in years…" I heard deep sadness in her voice, and I knew rejecting the idea would make it even worse in her sadness…

"Alright… where do you guys want to go eat at? Because I have no clue about any of the Restaurants here." I said and then Angel looked around and then pointed at a building down by the lake. She smiled and said "Over there! I think that's a restaurant! I heard some mobians cats talking about eating there tonight!"

I smiled and then said "Sounds good to me!" To save time on walking there, which looked far away, I opened a Warp ring and we walked through it and came out the other end by the building. Once I was this close, I got a better view of it.

It was an inside restaurant but had a balcony for a few tables that wished to sit outside. There was also some stairs leading down from the balcony that lead to the lake shore. And by the people lined up outside and waiting, this was a very hard place to get a seat at. I frowned at this, but Angel, not realizing the time wait might be long, kept smiling and looking up at the balcony seats. So, with a shrug I pushed my way past mobians and inside the building. My mother and sister closely following behind me.

Once I reached the stand, I was greeted by a pink tiger waitress. She gave me a warm smile and then said "Welcome to Ring on Ring." So that was what this place was called…

"Yes, hello… when can you seat a group of three?" I asked as Angel walked up to my side. The tiger gave me a semi-sadden look and said "Were pretty full tonight… it will be a awfully long wait until-"

"Actually, miss. They can share my table tonight."

I turned to the side to see a black mobian cat. He looked to be around my age. He wore a blue sweater type shirt and tan pants. His tail lashed back and forth, which was black, tipped red and gold. His ears where tipped gold as well along with spots on his hand and he had a few red stripes on his head somewhat resembling a tiger. His eyes were strange as well. The normally white part was a golden color, and his actual eyes where piercing ice blue. He held in his hand a drink, which I guess he got from the bar that I could see behind him.

"It's just me and my father tonight. And we have a balcony seat. We don't mind sharing." He said in a kind voice. The waitress looked from the cat, to me and then back to the cat saying "Alright. I'll bring menus over to your table in a moment…" The cat gave a nod to her and then turned to me and said "Follow me and I'll show you our table…" he then walked off into the rows of tables. I hesitated at first, but then followed the black cat.

"Do you know him?" My mother asked and I shook my head no and said "Nope, I have never seen him before…" Angel didn't say anything to this remark at first, but then she said "He's kind. Offering his table up to strangers. And we were lucky to get a balcony seat!" I smiled at this and then followed the cat out onto the balcony and over to a table at the end.

It was late in the afternoon and the sun was beginning to set and the angel of the light cast a shadow over half the table. On that half of the table, someone was sitting there but was holding a menu up to their face so I could not see who it was. But as I got closer, a dark, cold feeling washed over me. And I wasn't the only one who felt it. Angel grabbed my hand and then whispered in a really quiet voice "Celty… something feels wrong…" I gave her a tiny nod, and noticed my mother paid no attention to this, just as down in the nearest seat. This happened to be to the right of the stranger at the end of the table.

The black cat sat to the left of the hidden person, and I sat next to him. Angel sat in between my mother and me and sat across from the hidden person. The black cat took a sip of his drink and placed it on the table and said "Got them…"

"Thank you, son." A very dark voice said that sent familiar chills up my back. The menu folded down and the person sitting at the end of the table was R'n'R…


	8. Talking with Shadows

R'n'R smirked at me darkly and said "It's been a while Celty… How is… Dr. Finitevus?" He leaned back on his chair and gave me a calm look with a smile. I gave him a half-hearted glare, mostly because I was worried, and then said "He's fine. Working on a new project and other things…"

"And…how did Enerjak go?" He asked. My mother looked from me, to R'n'R and when I didn't answer, she spoke up instead and asked "Excuse me, you know Kate?" R'n'R's ear twitched at the word Kate and he asked "You know Celty's real name?"

"Celty?" My mother echoed and I spoke up and said "That's the name I go by, Liz." I said. My mom gave me a confused and annoyed look when I called her Liz, but I don't want R'n'R to know who they are, if he doesn't know yet that is…

"Oh yes, I should make introductions before I chat with Celty first." R'n'R said and sat up straight and then said "I am R'n'R Recalith, and this is my son," he paused to nod to the black cat. The black cat gave a small wave to us and said "I am Zain Recalith, pleasure to meet you ladies." He gave a warm smile.

"And, who are these lovely laities?" R'n'R asked motioning to my mother and sister. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. Angel, on the other hand sat up straight and said "I am Angel. It's very nice to meet you Mr. Recalith. And this is my mother, Lindsay." My mom gave a casual wave and said "Hello."

"And you can just call me R'n'R, Angel." R'n'R said and Angel nodded to him. The pink tiger came by and handed me, Angel, and my mother menus and then asked for drinks. After she gotten our drinks, she walked off. And then R'n'R picked up his menu. I couldn't help but look Zain over who was also reading a menu. Seems every time I meet the sadistic cat, he always has a new surprise.

"So R'n'R, how did you meet Kate- err… Celty?" my mother asked and R'n'R flipped through his menu calmly and then spoke without looking up "She shot me in the leg with an arrow." My mother's eyes widen and she turned to look at me giving me a surprised look.

"Hey, in my defense, I wasn't the one snooping around the temple." I said and then Zain spoke up into the conversation and said "A Temple that was a echidna stronghold, not a house. It's also meant to be one of the lost temples the echidnas… or remaining echidnas are still looking for."

"What do you mean by remaining?" My mother asked interested. Zain had a faint smirk and he gave a side glance to me and then said "Ah, yes, See the echidnas where more advanced in technology then the rest of Mobius at the time, they even had their own city where they were cut off from the rest of the world. But then one day, one echidna turned traitor on his own kind, and had an evil scientist named Dr. Robotnik bomb the city. Yes, it was that one echidna's fault that 95 present of the echidna race was destroyed. Most of the survivors joined a group called the Dark Legion, or now called the Dark Egg Legion. Which like Celty, all have cybernetics."

"Oh…" that's all my mother could say, while Angel thought to herself and asked "What was the traitor like?" I was surprised at Angel's sudden question. But before Zain could answer, the tiger came back and placed the drinks down on the table and said "My name is Sarah, I will be your waiter for this evening. What would you like to eat?"

My mom ordered first, followed by Angel. I ordered a simple salad since I hadn't have the time to look at the menu, and then the two cats ordered their meals as well. Then after she left, Zain cleared his throat and then said "The Traitor? Well I haven't seen or known him to really tell you anything other than he is an echidna…

"But I have met him." R'n'R said then took a sip water and then added "He knows a thing or two on science… and if I believe I am right, he knows a lot about Chaos Energy and Theory." I gave R'n'R the most threatening glance I could manage, and to my surprise he returned the look. And let me say, if looks can kill, I would have already died 7 times…

R'n'R looked away and then said "But enough about albino echidnas… who do you two know Celty?" Angel took a gulp of her coke and then said "I'm her sister. Angel Alicade!" She then smiled and my mother said "And I am her mother, Lindsay Alicade." R'n'R gave me such a surprised look, that I thought he was never going to calm down. But then he chuckled…which then turned into a laugh, and then a very dark laughter. He was laughing so hard he was shaking a bit.

Zain sighed and said "And the games begin again…" I gave Zain a look and then Angel asked "What's so funny R'n'R?" I narrowed my eyes and said "Yes, what is so funny…Zyrah?" R'n'R broke off laughing and gave me such a hateful look; I thought he was going to leap over the table and try stab me.

"Watch it Kate." He returned and we went into a staring contest of pure hate. I can't say that we are enemies exactly… I mean, what kind of enemy am I if I save him from the EggGrapes? And then when he gave me that file… But now that I think of it. Maybe he gave it to me not to reveal the truth, but to hurt me mentally…

"I see…you two aren't really friends… aren't you?" Angel said and R'n'R slowly nodded. I just stared at him and then Zain clapped his hands together and said "Well… oh look! Here comes our dinner!" Sarah walked over and placed each plate in front of us with our dinner, and then she walked off. We ate in silence after that. Everyone afraid that the next conversation would set me or R'n'R off and then that would be the end of the day.

"Hey mom…" Angel said quietly and then added "I have to use the bathroom." My mother did a silent sigh and said "Alright let's go find it." She took Angel's hand and then the two of them walked off back into the restaurant leaving me with R'n'R and Zain.

"So… how old are you Zain?" I asked trying to keep any unwanted questions from coming up. Zain didn't answer instead he gently placed down his drink and said "I'll be right back… I don't want to ruin the surprise." As Zain got up, I saw that warm look in his eyes fade away into something cold. And then also his smile faded as well, and I knew right then, he had been acting kind as well… just like his father does.

As the black cat walked off, R'n'R leaned back in his chair and said "Well Celty… I can officially say you have placed a surprising twist in the game. I didn't think your family would ever be a part of Mobius… at least… not _that_ part of your family." The way he said what he said, it sent chills up my spine.

"True… but you also added another player to our "game" too. Your son." I countered. R'n'R chuckled and said "Zain was a part of our game from the moment I left the temple. He's a very good spy, you know."

"A spy?" I echoed and R'n'R nodded and said "Very precise, organized, silent. He went through the lab once, and located that wonderful file of you, and he fixed up the lab so that not even the good old doctor himself would notice anything out no place."

"So… he's like you?

"Almost. The only real difference is he does not have a power I do, and he prefers daggers or knifes over guns like me." R'n'R then sighed and said "But all in all Celty… I didn't just invite you here for a dinner…"

"I knew that from the first time I saw you." I said and took a drink. R'n'R casually nodded and said "And to take some worry off your mind, I won't be after your family until _she_ has had her turn in the game of "life".

"She?" I asked and R'n'R chuckled and then his gaze became dark and said "The game has changed Celty. More than one person has been added into it."

"Who has been added exactly into our little "game"?" I asked worried and R'n'R hummed to himself and then said "Angel, your mother, my son, that golden cat I saw with you on the beach, your beloved Dr. Finitevus, some…future young ones… and then your past…so to speak…"

"What do you mean?" I asked and then he leaned in and said "Look, my son and I were paying respects to a friend who had fallen to the Legion. We went to the Eggman Empire where he was killed, and then while we were traveling through the shadows, we saw something."

"What?"

"You. But not you. At the same time, more like your copy of your old self." R'n'R said not giving a straight answer and I growled. He chuckled and said "You will soon see for yourself…" he then stood up and placed some money on the table. I stood up and R'n'R tipped his hat to me and said "See you soon." He then started to walk off but stopped by the door.

"Oh and…" He paused and then smirked. "Name it after me." I heard him laugh to himself as he just said some kind of joke, but I was still confused. Not like that sadistic cat will ever give me the easy way out of anything… I just sighed and stood up from my chair, collected my things, and went to go find my family.


	9. Scourge

"Did you really see R'n'R last night Aunt Celty?" Rosy asked as we walked down the hall. I nodded and said "Yup, he's still creepy as ever." Rosy giggled and then she stopped and asked "What do you think Dr. Creepy want's us for?" I shrugged and said "I don't know. Maybe Finitevus wants us to smashy something."

"Really?" Rosy asked with a squeal of happiness and said "Oh I hope he wants me to smashy lots of things! Lots and lots of shiny things too!" I chuckled and then said "Let's go find out then." We then turned and walked down the lab stairs, and into the lab itself. Inside was dark, like always, but it gave off a soft blue glow from the corner of the room where my aura burned brightly in the small container.

"Oooh… shiny…" Rosy said and I grabbed her shoulder and said "No." She pouted and said "Fine… I won't smashy it." I smiled and said "Good." I looked around the room and then saw Finitevus at his desk, writing something on a paper. As we walked forward, he quickly stuffed the paper into a desk drawer and stood up.

"So why did you call for us Fin? Need something smashed?" I asked with a chuckle and Rosy was jumping up and down saying "Smashy! Smashy! We can smash it all!" Finitevus gave a halfhearted glare to Rosy, which shut her up in a matter of seconds, and then he said "Actually… I need you two girls to locate some people."

"Who?" I asked.

"The Destructix and Scourge." Finitevus said and I gave a shocked look and asked "But…why?" Finitevus sighed and said "They know where we are at. Say one of them gave off our location to the wrong person, especially since they think your dead, and they dislike me now because of what happened on Angel Island."

"Dislike? More like hate…" Rosy said under her breath and I nudged her and then said "But why do you want us to find them. They could be anywhere on Mobius, or even in another zone!"

"They don't have any Warp Rings with them. And as far as I know the Freedom Fighters possess the only Global Star post that allows them to head into another zone without calling attention to the Zone Cops."

"True…but..."

"And you can search them by your Aura. And since you're an Information Broker, it should be easy for you to guess where they are hiding. Rosy can come along with you for protection, although I think your own abilities and cybernetics should be enough to protect you with." Finitevus said and I sighed.

"Alright… but can we have a Warp ring?" I asked and Finitevus nodded and unclipped a Warp ring from his wrist, and handed it to me. I took it and then thought to myself, if I was the Destructix, where were I be hiding at?

Rosy tugged on my sleeve and said "I know where Scourgey-Poo would go! He would try to get somewhere open where he could run, but where he could also keep an eye on that Sonic!"

True…the Great Forest! I smiled and opened the Warp ring. I then said "Be back soon Fin!" he just gave us a nod as we walked through the Warp ring and appeared in a small clearing in the middle of the woods. The Warp ring closed behind us and went around my writs.

"So…what now?" Rosy asked and I grabbed her hand and said "We go up." Before she could say anything I clicked on my cybernetics and then shot up into the air. Rosy grabbed my waist holding on scared. I chuckled as we flew over the forest and then I said "Don't worry, I won't let you fall." Rosy nodded and then she looked down and smiled. I smiled as well and then Rosy yelled "I see Scourgey!"

And she was right. A green blur was blasting through a field. Probably for a morning run. I smiled and said "Rosy…want to dive-bomb him?" Rosy looked at me with a bit of confusion at first, but then that look turned into a creepy smile and she said "Smashy smashy…"

I held Rosy by her hand so she was now hanging down. With her free hand she formed her Piko-Piko hammer and giggled saying "Scourgy is going to get a surprise from little Rosy!" I nodded and then thrusting my rockets even more, I flew forward with great speed until I matched up to Scourge. He had not noticed us yet, which made the perfect target.

"Ready for drop in 3…2…1" I said and then Rosy yelled "SMASHY!" I then spun her around and threw her at great speed that she became a pink blur of her own. Next thing I know, there is a loud ground shattering BOOM. I covered my eyes at first and then looked. A small crater had been formed in the ground. And as I flew closer, I saw Rosy standing with her hammer hung over her back. And she was standing on Scourge's back with the front of him smashed into the ground.

I burst out laughing and landed just on the rim of the crater. Rosy giggled and said "Well…I smashed him good didn't I Aunt Celty?" I nodded and then Scourge suddenly thrashed around knocking Rosy off. He did a spin dash upwards that would have hit Rosy if she didn't fall backwards just before he did.

Scourge landed back down on his feet, his hands tightened into fist. He spun around and yelled "Alright who's the bastard that just decided to use me as a landing pad?" Rosy smashed her hammer in the front of him and he backed up in surprise. She giggled and said "Oh my Scourgey-Wurgey remembers me!" Scourge backed up and then asked "How did you find me you crazy-"

"I threw her at you." I decided to speak up. Scourge spun around and his eyes widen in shock of me. I grinned and said "How's it going Green Bean?"

"Celty! But…how? You died!" Scourge yelled in confusion and I chuckled and said "It's going to take more than a large green rock to kill me." Rosy giggled and then said "We came to find you Scourgy… Dr. Spooky want's you and the others to come back to our wonderful home! We even have new friends!"

"The doc wants me to come and work for him again?" Scourge asked and then yelled "Ha! He's more screwed up in the head than I thought! If he thinks were going to return to him after what he did-"

"What he did wasn't his fault Scourge." I said interrupting him and then added "It was the Chaos Energy that did it. I'm pretty sure the same thing would have happened to me if I did it."

Scourge was quiet for a moment and then said "I'm still not returning to the doc, and there is nothing you can do to make me change my mind."

Rosy humped and then unscrewed the spike of her hammer and pulled out a paper. I looked at her confused and Scourge did as well. She handed the paper to Scourge and said "You either come back or I show that to everyone I know!" Scourge looked the picture over and his face fell and his eyes widen.

"How did you get this?"

Rosy giggled and said "Secret Scourgy." She said and pulled the paper out of his hands and hid it back inside the hammer. I folded my arms and asked "What's that?"

"Nothing!" Rosy and Scourge both yelled at the same time. I stared at them for a moment, and then I had to remind myself that there are things that happen between the characters that even I don't know about. So apparently Rosy has so dirt on Scourge over something.

"I'll… go get the others… wait here." Scourge said in a grumble and then put his shades on before he took off as a green blur. As her ran off I looked at Rosy and asked "What was that picture?" Rosy giggled and said "I photo shopped some things together using Dr. Creepy's computer. I just wanted to make fun of Scourgey." She then laughed and I asked "Can I see it?" Rosy stopped laughing and said "…Nope! Only if Scourgey doesn't come home with us!" I smiled and then said "Alright, only if he doesn't come back with us…"

I then sat down next to Rosy on the rim of the crater and waited for Scourge to come back with the Destructix.


	10. Small Fight and Aizen

"Aunt Celty, you okay?" Rosy asked as I leaned against a tree. I sighed and said "Just feel a little nauseas. That's all. When we get back I'm going to lay down for a bit." Rosy nodded and then said "Oh, okay." Rosy then picked up a stick and started to draw in the dirt, while I leaned more against the tree, until I started to drift off into sleep.

"I see them!" Rosy's voice snapped me back to the world and I stood up straight. Rosy was right. Moving through the trees quickly was Flying followed by Lightning who leaped from branch to branch. Predator seemed a little annoyed, maybe because he couldn't fly fast or straight with all these branches everywhere. Simian just calmly walked and stared straight forward. Scourge was saying something To Fiona. And Fiona still looked the same as ever. But all in all, I was glad to see all of them again.

I walked a little forward, and not even fives steps, did a green blur launch out of trees and landed right in front of me. I stepped back in shock at first and then I realized it was only Flying. He smiled and said "Lynxy-Inxy is back!"

"Celty!" Lighting said in shock and then leaped down next to Flying. I smiled and said "I'm glad to see you two again."

"But how…" Lighting started and I quickly said "I was just lucky… you know… aura and all…" Lighting gave me a skeptical look and then Scourge moved past them and said "Alright Celty, I got them all for yah." Scourge then turned from me and looked to his comrades and said "Celty and Rosy here have come to take us back. So we can work for Dr. Creepy Von Evil again."

Fiona walked forward and said "Your lover must have a few screws lose if he thinks where coming back. Not after what happened on Angel Island." Rosy made a growling sound and said "It wasn't his fault! It was Aunt Celty who was going to be the god! Not Dr. Spooky!"

"Too bad. Things didn't work out so well with that plan. Now did it?" Fiona said in almost a yell to Rosy. I moved in between them and said "Hey, lay off. She's just a kid Fiona. Or was Tails not enough? Do you need to hurt all the little kids' feelings?" Fiona scowled at me and I growled back and said "I'm older, I'm smarter, and I'm stronger than you. So if you want to start something I'll be glad to finish it." I just now remembered how Fiona and I never got along…

Fiona backed off a bit and then said "You're not worth the time-Uggg!" Fiona cried out as I swung my fist and uppercut her in the stomach. Same place Sally did when she tried to use Tails again. Only I imagined this hurt a lot more because of my cybernetics. I growled and said "That was long over do."

Scourge looked shocked, just like the rest of the Destructix by my sudden burst of anger. Fiona backed off a lot and then she gave me a hateful look and said "You forgot I'm in charge lynx." She then snapped her fingers and said "Get rid of her." The Destructix hesitated for a moment. Were they really going to attack me after finding out I am back from the dead?

Rosy suddenly pushed me to the side as Scourge shot forward with a spin dash. Followed by that predator tried to dive-bomb us but Rosy swung her hammer at him deflecting that attack. Okay… so they would fight me…

Rosy dodged to the side avoiding an attack from Lighting, in which she brought her hammer around and tried to smash him. He dodged easily.

Suddenly, my arm was pulled back and I saw Flying had wrapped his tongue around my arm and was pulling me back. I looked over to him and saw he had a sad look telling me he didn't want to really do this.

Fiona took this chance to get payback and she ran up getting ready to punch me in the stomach. Inches from me, her arm suddenly stopped, like it was being held off in one place.

"What the-" she said confused and for a moment, I saw the faint outline of a golden cat standing in front of me, holding her first back with his hand, using no trouble at all. Eclipse…

A sudden blue blur knocked the fox off her feet as they did something close to a spin dash and then leap back. Eclipse suddenly vanished from the scene and the figure landed back and I found it to be a blue cat. The blue cat smirked and then asked "You alright?" I nodded and then created an aura spear and pointed it at Flying.

We stared at each other for a moment, and he unwrapped his tongue and drew back. I slowly let the aura fade away and then turned back to the fight. Rosy was facing Predator, Simian and Scourge all at the same time. It was too much for her. I growled and then the blue cat said "I got it!" He then leaped off a tree and created what looked to be a ball of water. He then blasted it forward at Scourge. As soon as Scourge felt the water he took off like the wind, trying to get far away from the "water" as possible. Rosy then took this chance to first throw her hammer as a decoy at Predator, and then she leaped over Simian like she was playing Leap frog.

"Aunt Celty!" She called running over to me. She hugged my waist and then I wrapped an arm around her and said "Yah yah… Time to go home. Destructix or no Destructix." Pulling the Warp ring off, I looked the blue cat that was now standing back over by. I gave a nod to him and said "Thank you um…"

"Hydro." He said and I smiled and then said "Thanks Hydro for your help. I am afraid we have to get back now but I will be sure to thank you properly next time we meet!" I threw open the warp ring and pushed Rosy through first. Hydro nodded and then said "I'll look out for you too miss."

"Celty Alicade." I said and waved by to the blue cat, He waved bye to me and took off into the trees. I watched him go for a moment and then Fiona got up from off the ground and turned to face me. I flipped her off and then leaped through the Warp ring, having it close behind me.

I looked around and found we had ended up in the lab. Rosy was shaking like crazy and I said "Rosy, you alright?" She nodded and said "I…I…Smashy!" She suddenly yelled, but not very loud. She then launched out of the room going faster than ever before. I chuckled at the site of that, and then a voice said "You should really learn to control your anger."

I spun around looking for the source of the voice. But I just found it was Fin who was sitting at his desk. He looked tired again and I saw he had a small Warp ring opened next to him. He must have watched the battle… I sighed and said "Well… sorry about that Fin… but I don't think they are coming back…" Finitevus rubbed his head and said "That's…fine… for now at least."

"You look tired…"

"I'm stressed… I have yet to even scrape the surface of aura and yet I am learning so much about it. I am also working on a new machine… And to top it all off, your mother and I played a game of twenty questions so to speak." I couldn't help but chuckle a bit and he gave me a sharp glare and said "She also wanted to see you when you got back… I think she's in the main room." I nodded and said "Thanks Fin." he just waved me away with his hand, and I opened the Warp ring to the main room.

In there, mom was sitting on the couch reading a really old book. And to my surprise she had several books stacked up on the table. Curious, I sat down next to her and she closed the book and asked "Are you okay? Dr. Finitevus told me where you had been going and I got worried…"

"I'm alright. I had Rosy, and a stranger helped us out today, as well as…a…very close friend…" I said the last part remembering the small glimpse of Eclipse. Why had he done that? I can handle a punch from Fiona… Why didn't he do that when Enerjak tried to kill me? Another question added to the list I would have to ask to Eclipse when I got to speak with him again.

"Well… don't leave without telling me…okay?" My mom asked and I nodded. She smiled and then wrapped her arms around me in a hug and then asked "Oh, I also was talking with Dr. Finitevus today, and I asked him what his first name was… he just changed the subject… do you know what his first name is?" My mother asked.

It's weird… I have called him Dr. Finitevus, Finitevus, Fin, and even Finni before, and yet I don't even know his real name. I shook my head and said "No… well I have never asked him. I just call him Finitevus or Fin. but I'll ask him. Because I'm curious about it now…" My mother and I laughed for a moment, and then the clock on the wall chimed in with the musical sounds it makes every hour on the hour. My mom stood up and then said "Well, I'm going to make some dinner for Angel and myself. Rosy too if she wants some. Do you or your nameless lover want any?" My mom asked making a small joke. I shook my head no and said "I don't. And He gets his own food whenever he wants to."

"Alright…" My mother said and I warped back into the lab. But to my surprise, Finitevus wasn't there. After a moment, of simply looking around the room, I checked with my aura and located him. Warping once again, I appeared in hour room. Finitevus was just climbing into bed when I asked "A little early for sleep, no?"

"I'm just too tired." He said followed by a yawn. I smiled and then walked over and got in on the other side. Finitevus rolled over so he could face me, but instead I hugged hum laying my head on his chest. He didn't move at first, but then he rubbed his hand gently on my back. Now the feeling of exhaustion came over me, even though I didn't do much today. I cuddled myself closer to him and then I remembered something.

"Fin?" I asked. No reply at first but then he asked in a tired voice "What?" He was barely wake now. And he wouldn't realize what he was saying really. So I smirked and asked "What's your first name."

"For most people I wouldn't tell." He responded and I silently cursed to myself because he was still awake enough to realize what he was saying, and not just saying something to keep me quiet so he could sleep. But then he said "But just for you I will tell. My name is Aizen. But please, continue to call me Finitevus…or…just Fin. I like it better that way." I snuggled closer to him and said "Alright, Aizen. And I won't tell anyone your real name…Finitevus…"

**Special appearance from Hydro the Cat! :D he belongs to Hydro-the-Cat on DeviantArt. And as for Aizen being Fin's real name… I have no clue if that's his real name or not, I just made it up. So yah, that name is not his real first name… just for my stories. :3**


	11. Homesick

I was walking through the halls of the temple. Or at least I think it was the temple. And for some strange reason I couldn't remember how I had ended up here. All I know was I was walking down a hall. But the halls seemed strange, yet I knew them. And then I turned to the left and saw a staircase leading up. Curious, I walked up the steps into the darkness ahead. And with each step a loud thump echoed. When I reached the top of the steps were a door was at, I was surprised to find that the thumping did not stop. Someone else was coming up the steps.

It just got louder and louder, yet I could not see anyone. I was starting to get scared, I threw open the door in front of me and slammed it behind me. Darkness was what the room was filled with. And I started to back up, but I bumped into what felt like glass. Confused I moved to the side but the same result. Glass was in my way.

Suddenly blinding light filled the room only for it to become pitch black again. Then once again the light flashed on…and then off. Then it started to flicker, like strobe lights or something. I was able to see where I was now. And it made my heart skip a beat. I banged on the glass trying to break out, but it seemed to hold against my powerful blows. Suddenly the wooden door flew open and the lights flashed more, faster, brighter and darker. A figure moved into the door way. It had glowing red eyes, it looked like their eyes had once been lifeless, and then were filled with blood.

They drew closer and I felt myself freeze in place. I couldn't move! I wanted to scream but I couldn't even manage that. I then started to feel sick as the figure drew closer. It reached for a lever of some sorts, and then a wicked grin spread over its face. It then pulled it down, and green light blinded my vision and I screamed.

"Celty! Celty wake up!"

I snapped my eyes open from the terrible nightmare I just had. Finitevus was sitting up and he had a worried look. I panted and sighed finding it was just a dream… but that sick feeling continued inside of me until I felt horrible…

"Oh god…" I managed to say as I leaped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. Whatever I had eaten today came up all at once as I threw up. I coughed and then gasped for breath. I leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. Although I felt better now, I still felt sick. And inside I was scared. That dream was vivid. Almost like it was real. But it wasn't. I knew that.

"Celty?" Finitevus called from the bedroom. I could tell he was worried by the tone of his voice. So fighting down my sick feelings I walked over and opened the door to the bathroom a bit. I gave a small smile and said "I'm fine Fin, just ate something that upset my stomach."

Finitevus narrowed his eyes and then started to get out of bed but I quickly added "I'm fine…really. I just… I'm going to take a shower." Before he could say anything else I closed the door and sighed. I pressed my head against and then sighed again. Some way to wake up…

I turned away from the door and quickly turned on the shower. Maybe I had just been through a lot lately… Without another thought, I got undressed and stepped into the shower…

….

When I stepped out of the bathroom, I didn't feel sick anymore. I was wrapped up in a blue robe and I was brushing my hair. Finitevus was up and by his bed side table. He wrapped his cape around him and then put on his glasses. I leaned on the door way and said "It's still pretty early… and you said yourself that you were tired."

"That was last night. I have rested and I have work to get done. If anything you should be resting with your 'wake up call'." Finitevus countered and I sighed and said "I'm better now, okay? I just ate something that upset my stomach."

"You didn't eat anything last night as far as I know." Finitevus pointed out and then paused and looked like he was going to ask something, but then he shook his head and said "I got to get to work…" He then opened a warp ring and stepped through. It closed behind him and then I rolled my eyes and quickly got dressed. Once I was dressed I warped up to the main room.

Rosy and Angel were coloring pictures on paper down on the floor. They giggled and whispered to each other. Rosy caught eye of me and then leaned over and whispered to Angel. Angel gasped at what she said and then asked "You really think so?" Rosy nodded and then both girls stared at me for a moment.

I just stared back at them and then turned and walked away from the two. When I went near the kitchen, I saw my mother sitting at the table, around her were books stacked on books. She had documents around her and she was looking over a map. Beside her Dimitri was stating something that happened back in history. I shrugged but as I walked past my mother said "Celty… come here for a moment…"

Turned back around I walked over to the table and sat down next to my mother and asked "What?" She passed me a map of Mobius and said "Look familiar?" I looked over the map and nothing really stood out. I shrugged and said "It's Mobius. What about it?" My mother then took paper cut outs of the contents and then started to re arrange them. She cut off an edge of one and then stuck it to another until she was done.

"Now look at them." I looked over the pieces and I was surprised to find that they looked very similar to earth. I looked over at her and asked "Yes, I can see that these are similar to home…but what about it?"

"I think Mobius is earth." My mother said and I looked at her like she was crazy. Dimitri then spoke up and said "Hear her out Celty. I think she might be right." Turning back to my mother, she said "There is evidence that that this used to be earth. Old traces of the human race left behind. They have even found bones of what they call Overlanders, on from way back then."

"But that can't be possible. Mobius has been around for thousands of years, yet the date now is somewhere in the 3000. My mother nodded and said "Yes, it looks that way. But you have to remember, that they might have not started dating the days for a long time. Thus giving time to evolve and grow. I think that someway, earth was wiped clean of the human race, and then mobians emerged from the ashes of what we left behind. The Overlanders are just our decedents. Don't you see Celty? We never went to another world; we just went far, very far into the future. A time rift maybe? And then space counteracted it and turned us into Mobians to fit the time period we are in."

"Really now?"

I turned around to see Finitevus coming out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee. He seemed intrigued to find out more about earth. He walked over and then sat down next to me and asked "And, what was your Era like Mrs. Alicade?" Mom was unsure for a moment, weather to tell him or not, but then she said "Not as advanced in technology as this world is now." That statement seemed to make Finitevus a little happier.

"How so?" he asked and then my mom said "Well Warp rings don't exists, we do have prosthetic limbs, like my daughter has, only it is not nearly as advanced. She would still have trouble moving around if she had our kind." I was a little embarrassed by my mother's statement and then Finitevus asked "What about wars?" he asked and then my mother said "We don't have a constant war such as this one. The one against the Eggman Empire as I have been told. Although we had to World Wars in which nearly the entire earth was dragged into. Either being conquered, or supplying other nations, or even just doing the main fighting."

"War…" Finitevus said with a scowl and then added "Useless. Lives are wasted like they can be easily replaced… Just another reason why this world is corrupted." Finitevus suddenly fixed his glare and then said "But of all aspects aside, how do you feel about knowing this?"

"I'm... well I feel a little better about knowing where I am…" My mother said quietly and then I shrugged and said "Not much of a difference… just more questions I got to ask to-" I suddenly stopped myself as I remembered no one knows about Eclipse. But no one seemed to catch the mistake in my sentence. That was relief.

"Well I have work to be done. I will see you all later." Finitevus said and then stood up from his seat. Grabbing his coffee he opened a warp ring but before he stepped through I called "Make sure to tell me how the soil taste!" He looked over his shoulder giving me a halfhearted glare before he stepped through, and then the ring closed behind him.

"Soil?" My mother asked confused and then I said "Oh, a joke between me and him that happened a long time ago…" I trailed off as my morning sickness started to come back. I sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"If you need me I'll be in my study." Dimitri called as he floated away. My mother gave a nod to him and then asked "You alright, Kate?" I huffed and then said "No, I feel sick. This morning when I woke up I threw up… I think I might have a cold or something…"

My mother was quiet for a moment and then her eyes widen a bit and she asked "How much do you love Dr. Finitevus, Kate?" That was kind of a stupid question. Anyone knows I would basically die for him…and I did too! I looked at her and said "Well…with all of my heart."

My mother stood up from her chair and then said "I'll be right back." She then used her own warp ring, which I'm guessing Finitevus gave to her, and she warped away to some unknown location. I shrugged and then stood up. But the sick feeling was coming back more now, and I groaned as I warped back into the bathroom.


	12. Silver Suprise

"The nocturnal songs of the gods were strange to me, so to, the hot wind of the savanna. Never had I slept under a canopy of stars. Or set foot in a sacred jungle. But where was this place? In any case not in me, not in my bearings, not in my heart… it was somewhere far from me, incredibly far…" I read aloud as I read a story to Angel and Rosy.

Rosy smiles at me and says "That place sounds cool!" Angel smiled as well and said "Reminds me of Africa…" I nodded and then Rosy leaned on my shoulder while Angel laid her head down on my lap. My mother was still not back from wherever she had disappeared to. And in the back of my mind, something just didn't seem right.

"What's Africa?" Rosy asked Angel and Angel said "Some place far from our old home. It's got lots of cool animals, hot deserts and cool jungles! And lots of stars like in the book!" I smiled and then Rosy turned to me and asked "Can we go there? It sounds fun!" I shook my head no and said "That place doesn't exists anymore… and speaking of the past, what where you two whispering about when I walked in here?"

Rosy slightly blushed and then said "Um…Angel said it first!" Angel shot up and said "No! You did!" Rosy stuck her tongue out and said "You pointed it out." I couldn't help but laugh as I watched the two little girls bicker. Suddenly Angel stopped and looked past Rosy. Her eyes were locked on something so I turned to see what she was staring at. Nothing but a dark hallway. I narrowed my eyes and then closed them.

Aura showed nothing…

"Rosy get me a flashlight." I said and Rosy shrugged and ran off. Angel continued to stair and then I asked "Are you alright?"

"Someone's over there…" She said quietly, almost fearfully. I gave of something like a growl and said "Better not be that damned cat and his son. I swear…" Rosy suddenly ran back and held a flashlight to me. I took it and thanked her and then stood up.

Turning it on I shined it in the darkness expecting to see one of the homicide cats. But instead I saw a flash of metal and then whatever it was, was gone. I admittedly leaped up and created an Aura staff. Someone or something was in the temple…

"Whoa…" Angel said looking over my staff. I didn't say anything to her about it, just walk forward slowly. Checking one more time to find no aura, I walked forward into the dark hallway. Once I walked down the hall way, the nightmare came rushing back. This made me walk slower, and honestly, I was scared.

Suddenly red eyes flashed farther back, and I felt myself freeze in place. Parts of the dream where becoming real. And that terrified me.

"**Celty…"** Whatever it was called my name and started to come closer. I heard large clanking sounds of metal meeting the stone floor. I backed up even more and almost tripped, but instead I ran into the wall, to confused and scared to find my way out of this dark maze.

"**Unit 1483?" **Whatever it was asked was familiar somehow. I lifted up my Aura Staff and made it glow bright as it possible could. And I gasped as the person in front of me, was Silver Sonic. It was still damaged from when I fought him on the first days of being here on Mobius. Its left eye flickered on and off and it's right arm twitched every now and then probably do to electrical fail in the systems or something…

"**Prophet?"** It called to me again, wondering if it was really me. I slowly nodded and said "Um…yes... It's me… Prophet the Unit…but…I go by Celty now… What are you doing here?"

"**This unit brings a message to Prophet."** He replied and I heard Angel call my name down the hall. I turned and yelled "In a minute sis!" I then turned back around to find Silver Sonic closer than before. I backed up a step and then Silver Sonic said "**This was ordered by another unit to find your location. And repot back. But this unit also is supposed to tell Prophet that Unit wishes to send her regards. And will find you soon, and take what is hers. Does Prophet understand?" **He asked a bit confused himself. To make this simpler, because I didn't really understand, I just said "Yes…"

"**Very well. This unit's mission is complete. This unit and Prophet might meet again sometime in the future." **He said as he started to turn away. "Y-yah…" I said as I watched him disappear into the darkness of the hallway. I'm not sure if I should be confused, scared, or both. But…

"Celty! Mom's home!" Angel called and then I turned back the way I came. I quickly hurried out of the hall, and I replayed that message in my head. I also wondered how no one noticed a ten foot robot hedgehog made it into the temple unnoticed.

"There you are…" My mother said as I walked out of the dark hallway. She smiled and then looked to the Aura Staff gripped in my hand and she asked "What's that?"

"Oh, it's nothing really." I said and made it fade away. My mother gave me a worried look and then I said "No really. It's fine. I'm able to make stuff like that." I then created aura in my hand and showed her. My mother smiled again and then said "Cool… But Kate can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Oh…sure…" I said not really paying attention. I was still staring at the dark hallway when my mother took my hand and then led me down a different hallway. She carried a plastic bag in one hand with something inside.

"What's in the bag?" I asked and my mother sighed and said "Sometimes I mother just knows… Kate, how long have you and Dr. Finitevus been…going out?"

"A while." I simply say because for a fact I don't really know. My mother then struggled on the next question.

"And…did you…um…do it…with him?" She seemed very nervous now. And I blushed slightly and looked away.

"I'm 23... I can make my own choices." I said basically meaning yes. She sighed and then turned into her room. Her room was a bit bigger than Rosy's room, and she had her own bathroom. She closed the door behind us and then pulled whatever was in the bag out and handed it to me. I looked it over and gasped in surprise.

"Just please… go check…" My mother said. Her eyes filled with worry. I looked up at her for a moment, before I turned and walked into the bathroom.

…

I sat on the bathroom floor, I had to wait. That was the worst part about all of this. My mother had gotten me a pregnancy test… something I never thought I would see here on Mobius… never had the thought of a kid came to my mind since I have been with Finitevus. It was all so… different… and some part of me was scared.

The time was up. It was time to check. Taking a deep breath I stood up from off the floor and picked up the test from the sink counter where I had left it. On it was a + sign. I grabbed the box and checked it over to find out what it meant. And when I found it out, I felt my heart skip a beat.

I was pregnant.


	13. Time to Tell

"Kate?" My mom called for me when I didn't come out of the bathroom. I just stood there...not really doing anything. She slowly opened the door and walked in. I looked up from the test and said "Mom… I'm pregnant…" My mom did a silent gasp and then suddenly hugged me.

"Oh my little girl is going to be a mother…" She said happily. I hugged her back, but I said nothing. My mom drew back a bit and asked "Kate, honey are you alright?" I forced the biggest smile I could manage and said "Y-yah I'm fine. Just a little shocked. That's all." But it was a little more than that.

My mother grabbed my hand and said "Here, Come sit…" she then led me too her room and I sat down on the bed. She sat next to me and said "Oh there is so much you need to know about this. And I don't know where to begin. I always thought that when I got grandchildren, there mother wouldn't be a half cat creature." She then rambled on for a moment and I zoned out.

Anyone would be an idiot not knowing who the father is. Am I happy about this, I don't know. It's such a weird feeling. Knowing you're going to be a mother… and…and I need to tell him.

"How do you feel about this, Kate?" My mother suddenly asked and I turned to her and said "Well…surprised… honestly the thought of having kids disappeared a long time ago. Especially with my… 'adventurous' life. And to top this all off I got someone coming after me!"

"Wait what?" My mom asked and her eyes widen. I mentally smacked myself for saying that and I sighed and said "Before you came back, Angel saw someone in the hall… I went to check out and it happened to be a… acquaintance of mine. He gave me a message sent by someone else… I think someone is coming after me…"

"But who would want to hurt you?" My mother asked scared. I sat there for a minute and said "Well… let's see… Lien-Da, Dr. Eggman, Silver Sonic, Dark Legion, Knuckles, the Chaotix, the Downunda Freedom Fighters, Fiona, R'n'R, Zain, and Hunter..."

My mom was speechless from the long list of potential enemies I have. I then added "And Rosy tried to kill me once. But she's over that…"

"How the hell did you manage to piss so many people off?" My mother asked worried and I shrugged and said "Most of them have a history with Dr. Finitevus and I just got caught up in the middle of it."

"Wait… You said R'n'R?" My mom asked and before she could say anything else I said "He staged a whole attack from a group of Overlanders and I got shot in the chest. He has tried to stab me multiple times, threatened to kill everyone I care about, so… yah… I do think R'n'R has tried to hurt me."

My mother didn't say anything but just hugged me. After a moment of silence, she said "Oh Kate… what am I going to do with you?" I sighed and said "Mom… what happened when you told dad that you where…" I trailed off as my mother was already answering.

"I was nervous… even a little scared at first. But when I told him, he was excited and happy. And then so was I." She said and smiled. She then pushed some hair away from my face and said "Don't worry… I'm sure Dr. Finitevus will be happy as well…" I doubted that greatly. I know he loves me, but… enough to have a kid?

"Alright…" I said and stood up. My mother was about to say something but I cut her off and said "I'm going to…tell him now…" Her eyes brightened and then she said "Alright, tell me how it goes." I might…

I walked out of the room, and headed down the hall way. I'm sure if my legs aren't cybernetic, they would be weak and I would suddenly collapse. Although, I understand now…why Eclipse blocked Fiona's punch. He didn't want the child getting hurt. I will have to thank him…

Before I knew it, I was at the lab door. It was slightly open and I could see Finitevus inside. He was by the Aura which had been moved to a desk. There he was working with a few chemicals doing who knows what. I took a deep breath and then slowly pushed open the door.

Finitevus looked over his shoulder and said "Do you need something?" I walked a little closer and then said "No, not really… some stuff just came up I need to talk about…"

"Such as?"

"Um…uh…oh…Silver Sonic broke into the temple..." I said because I was extremely nervous. Finitevus turned fully around to face me and asked "You mean that robot imitation of Sonic? I haven't seen that creature since I found you at the old temple with Dimitri."

"Y-yah… it was just looking for…Prophet. Scent it away…" I said and Finitevus gave me a nod and turned back to his work. He picked up a test tube and asked "Is that all?" I didn't answer at first, he didn't really care. He just continued to work.

"I'm pregnant."

CRASH.

Finitevus dropped the test tube in surprise. He then turned back around to me. I folded my ears back and looked away. For a moment, everything was quiet. So quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"You…are?" He finally managed to ask and I slowly nodded. He turned to the side and said something to himself. I then saw him scowl and that's all it took. Before I could really stop myself, I felt tears form in my eyes and slowly drip down my cheeks. I folded my arms and said "I'm sorry…"

I started to turn away and then Finitevus asked "For what? You did nothing wrong Celty." I looked over to him and said "But-"

"But nothing. If anything it's my fault for putting you in that situation. I should have never have gotten that close to you." He said and sighed. I replayed his words over in my head and honestly, I don't know how to respond to that.

"So…you're not mad or anything?" I asked and then he shook his head no and said "I'm not mad. I'm above that…just…surprised… and honestly…I'm not happy…"

"Why not?" I asked scared and he said "I don't want my child exposed to such a corrupted world. Not to mention with who I am, and what tends to happen around here, I don't want an innocent life taken by the evils of this world…"

Still confused I said "Um…okay… I think…" I said and then Finitevus leaned down and started to pick up the broken glass. I walked closer to him and leaned down to pick up the glass but he said "No, I'll get it. You should go…relax or something…" I stood up and said "Oh…"

"I'm almost done with my work for the day, and then we can talk more about…this…" He added and stood up. He then walked over to a trashcan and dumped the glass in. I nodded and then turned away. Instead of returning to my mom's room, I opened a Warp ring and headed to my room.

I needed to be alone for a moment…


	14. Eclipse

I think for about two hours…yes, two hours I just lay on my bed. Staring at the ceiling with one of my hands resting on my belly. The thought…of knowing that you're going to have a child…growing inside of you was a scary thought. I have to be more careful now with everything I do.

"Congratulations, Celty." A voice said and I leaped up in surprise. I looked around the room until I found Eclipse, sitting on the end of the bed. He had a warm smile and his fur glowed like treasure. I quickly moved closer to him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, for everything." I said and Eclipse asked "For everything?" I nodded and said "For keeping me safe, for bringing me back from the dead, bringing my family, and protecting my child already when it is not even born yet, just thank you." Eclipse smiled and said "Well I came to check up on you. And see if you alright…"

"Actually… I want to ask some questions before you go again…" I said and Eclipse nodded and said "And I will see if I can answer them." Alright… here we go.

"What was that strange carving inside the secret room?" I asked and then added "The one with a bunch of mobians watching two fights?" Eclipse sighed and said "That may be the only question I cannot answer. But be warned, it will happen…very soon…" I nodded, not really satisfied with the answer but I moved on.

"Is it a boy…or a girl?" I asked kind of shy and then added "Also, a lynx or an echidna? Please tell me…" I asked begging him and he sighed, and then laughed.

"Oh Celty… I may be a god, but I'm not a doctor. I do know, but I think its best I don't tell you. Because you will be glad when you find out for yourself. And your lover will be there too, unlike now." He did make a good point…

"And, is Finitevus really okay with this?" I asked and I felt a cold ball of fear began to take over me again. Eclipse was quiet for a moment and then he said "Yes, and no."

"What?" I asked and Eclipse said "Before I say anything else, remember who Finitevus is. His mind is warped and twisted to where he sees life differently from you or me." I nodded and then Eclipse took a breath.

"No he is not. He never wanted children. Not that he hates them or anything, he just thinks they will be a distraction in his life goal… and he also doesn't want to take the time to care for them… but, he also is. He's happy, some part of him, maybe the old part from when before the accident took place, wanted kids of his own. He also wants you to feel happy. He loves you Celty, and he will, in time, love _them_ as well."

"Oh, okay…" I said feeling a little bit sad, but not scared anymore… I leaned over and hugged Eclipse. He gently hugged me back and I then said "You remind me of my dad… I miss him…" Eclipse nodded and said "Yes, I know you do. But I'm sorry to say I can't bring over anymore from Earth… I hope you understand that it take most of my energy to defy time and space."

"I do… thanks though, for bringing my mother and Angel back." I said and Eclipse nodded and then said "Well it's about time I left…"

"Can't you stay? For a bit? I kind of want everyone to meet you." I said and then Eclipse narrowed his eyes and said "I don't know if that's a good idea or not." I hugged him tighter and said "Please? Stay for a bit, I'll even get a room for you, and-" Eclipse raised his hand for me to stop talking and I did. He sighed and said "If you wish it. Then I shall stay. But you got to promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Do not ask me to change what has been done. Do not ask me to bring something back to life or heal a broken bone. My powers are not to be used to change life. Do not ask me to solve all your problems. I will help on a few things, but the rest is up to you. And don't ask me to point out when R'n'R is watching you or not, because I will tell you when. Okay?"

"Yes. That is okay." I said and then an idea came into my head and I asked "Hey, I know you told me not to ask about solving problems, but… what about a bet?"

"I was waiting for you to ask." Eclipse said with a laugh and then stood up and said "Shall we? I have been meaning to meet Dr. Finitevus for quite some time." I smiled and then opened a Warp ring. I looked behind me once to see Eclipse was still there, and then I walked through and appeared in the lab. Behind me Eclipse stepped through and the ring closed behind him.

Finitevus was placing the aura back into the large container, and then he took notice of me and asked "You okay? I'm just cleaning up and I will be up in a few minutes."

"I'm fine Fin. But I have brought someone here with me." I said and then Finitevus closed the capsule and turned around. His eyes locked on Eclipse and he looked him over. Eclipse gave a slight nod to Finitevus and said "Hello Dr. Finitevus. My name is Everything and Nothing, but please, call me Eclipse." Finitevus eyes widen and then he looked at me and said "This is the person you told me about?"

I was confused at first, and then I remembered that the day I came back, I had told Finitevus a lot about Eclipse. Not everything… but a lot.

"Eclipse here, is a God. And since I have proven gods exists, I win the bet." I said with a smile. Finitevus scowled and said "God? Prove it. Show me something, god like!" I was surprised on how worked up Finitevus got over the subject. Eclipse didn't really react to the demand but he started to sit down on nothing, when one of the lab chairs came out itself and placed itself under him.

"How should I demonstrate Doctor?" Eclipse asked leaning back in the chair. He then asked "Money? No, you have no care for money. Destroy the world like your dream? Ha, I can. But I won't… How about a time skip? Return to the past?" Eclipse gave a smirk and said "yes, that will do."

I took a step back from both of them Eclipse held out a hand where blue and white energy swirled together to form some kind of energy. I looked over Finitevus, and I thought he looked worried for a moment. And I didn't even know what Eclipse was doing.

Suddenly he threw the energy like a baseball straight at Finitevus. My eyes widen and I gasped as it hit him knocking him over. I ran across the room over to him only for Eclipse to say "He's fine Celty. I would never hurt him." Just as he said that, Finitevus slowly sat up and rubbed his head.

"Oh…" I said in shock as I saw what Eclipse did. Finitevus was no longer albino. He was back to being a red echidna, his eyes where normal and they were a dark shade of purple. Like most echidnas eyes are. The strange markings were also gone. He looked himself over and I saw his eyes widen in shock. And just as quickly as it happened, he was back to his albino self.

"That should be good enough. I believe Celty has now won your…bet?" Eclipse said standing up. I offered my hand to help Finitevus up, but he got up himself and then said "I admit… I was surprised by that…"

"But not as surprised as you believe in who I am, am I not correct?" Eclipse asked and when Finitevus didn't answer, Eclipse nodded and then said "As I thought. But, Celty has requested me to stay a while. And I hope in my time at staying here at the temple, I will be able to change your mind." Eclipse then turned and said "I'll leave you two lovers to talk for a moment. I'm going to explore your home…" He then walked out of the lab.

Soon as he was gone Finitevus turned and glared at me. I looked away and said "Sorry about that Fin… I didn't know what he was going to do…"

"That's alright…" He said and then fixed his glasses and said "Now, I promised you we would talk things over, about the child." I nodded and then he asked "First off…you want this, right?" That question brought back what Eclipse had said. He doesn't want the child now… but later… I think he will change…

"Yes." I said with a smile and said "I wonder if it will be an albino echidna like its dad." He did a small smile and said "Or a beautiful brown lynx like its mother. I smiled even more at this and said "Well…we will just have to wait and see…"


	15. Hospital

"Hey mom. Have you seen Eclipse?" I asked coming into the room. Eclipse has been staying with us longer than I thought he would. I mean a lot longer. It's been three months since that day.

"No, I haven't. But I bet he's with your sister and Rosy." My mom said as she was reading an old black book. She turned the page and then asked "Are you feeling okay today, Kate?"

"Just fine." I said and turned to walk away. She called as I walked away "Oh, Kate. Dr. Finitevus is looking for you! He's in the lab!"

"Okay!" I called back and then turned my direction to head for the lab. As I was walking, I placed my hand to my chest as a sharp pain hit it. But it was so quick, that it was gone the next second. So I didn't think much about it.

"Weird…" I said to myself and then walked down the temple stairs. When I reached the lab door, it was open about half way. And inside I didn't see Finitevus at first, but then I made him out in the darkest point of the lab. His cape made him melt into the darkness, and I'm sure if his fur wasn't so white and bright, he would blend in all the way.

"Hi Fin." I said and he turned around. He smiled at me and said "Hello Celty." I walked into the lab all the way and said "You know, maybe you should start looking for me instead of passing the message on to my mom."

"But this temple is so large, and I can't pin point everyone's location by just closing my eyes like you can." He countered and I rolled my eyes and said "Yah, yah…" Just then another pain came to my chest and this time it was longer. I grabbed my chest in hopes that the pain would stop, but it continued.

"Celty?" Finitevus asked worried hurried over to me. I looked at him and could tell he was really worried. So I forced a smile and said "It's fine… my chest just hurts a bit-"

I was cut off as I broke out coughing. I put my hand over my mouth to cover my coughs when I couched really hard, so hard it shook me and then I tasted something bitter in my mouth. Surprised, I pulled back my hand, and on my shiny cybernetics… was blood.

"F-Fin…" I managed to choke out but he already had thrown open a Warp ring and said "I'm taking you to a hospital." He gently grabbed my other hand to lead me through the Warp ring but I didn't budge, instead I asked "What about here? You know how things about-"

"But I know nothing about how this could affect our kid, so just go!" He yelled kind of irritated. He then walked through the Warp ring dragging me into it with him. Once on the other side, bright light hit my eyes from the outside world. We had warped in front of the Tommy Turtle Memorial Hospital located in New Mobotropolice. This brought back bad memories from when the bomb had gone off in the old temple, and I was then stolen from here by a Legionnaire doctor named Mrs. Sunny.

The Warp ring closed and Finitevus lead me inside. Inside was surprisingly packed. Mobians were waiting in the waiting room for who knows what. A lot of them just look like they have colds, but others were bandaged up.

Without hesitation, Finitevus walked up to the counter, and I followed. The pain in my chest was starting up again and I got extremely worried. Why was my chest hurting? Why had I coughed up blood? Would my kid be okay? Are they okay now?

"We need a doctor now." Finitevus said with a low growl to a female raccoon nurse. The nurse seemed taken back by Fin's appearance and aggression. She looked from me to Finitevus and then said "I'm sorry but you will have to wait with the others. We are currently full right now and our doctors are busy…all of them..."

"Are you serious?" Finitevus asked with a scowl of disgust and then I started coughing again. He turned back to me and then looked to the nurse and said "Look, she is pregnant and coughing up blood. If that doesn't deserve attention from your medical staff then this hospital can be burned to the ground!"

The raccoon nurse seemed to actually be backing off from Finitevus even thought she was behind the counter. She cleared her voice and then said "I-I could send her to our best nurse. He's going to be a doctor real soon but… I…"

"That's fine…" I said in a quiet voice. Finitevus gave a silent sigh and then said "Get it done… Now!" The raccoon nurse took off like the wind to go find this nurse she was talking about. A blue jay took the raccoon's place and handed Finitevus a paper saying "This is the room number."

Finitevus nodded and then said "Come, Celty." He then turned and headed down one of the Hospital hallways. I stuck extremely close to him. Right at his side, shoulder touching shoulder. I believe I have developed a fear of hospitals… ever since that day…

"Here." Finitevus said standing in front of a door. He grabbed the handle and pushed it open. Inside was a examining room with all sorts of equipment which I'm sure Finitevus recognized, but I had no clue of. Finitevus shut the door behind us and then asked "Any more blood?"

I shook my head no and sat on the examining bed. The pain wasn't as bad now, but every once in a while, I would have a flash of pain worse than the others.

I ended up lying down on the medical bed, after about 7 minutes of waiting with no doctor, or nurse besides Finitevus himself. He had started pacing back and forth in the room, thinking to himself. I'm sure his thoughts were along the line of 'When I purge the world, this hospital goes first' or something like that.

Suddenly the door opened and Finitevus stopped pacing and glared at the nurse or doctor that came in. I sat up and saw that it was a nurse. I could tell from the outfit. But it was a guy nurse who held a clipboard in one hand and the other hand was on the door handle. He was a fox. Unlike the other mobian foxes, he had the fur and colors to look like a earth fox, a Red Tailed Fox to be more specific.

"Hello." He said. His voice had a dark unsettling tone to it, which just made my fear of hospitals worse. Finitevus gave a slight nod to him and I said in a quiet voice "Hi…" he smiled, it reminded me of R'n'R in a way… he then closed the door and said "My name is Renard. And I'll be your doctor for tonight…"


	16. Health

Renard walked over and handed me a clipboard and said "Before I start anything you're going to have to fill this out. Since for some reason you did not sign in before I was able to take you." I glanced over at Fin, who just shrugged. I looked at the clipboard and it was just a bunch of questions about who I was and health stuff.

First questions were my name, species, family, age. And then questions like "Where am I from" and "Place of Birth". Along with other things I couldn't answer. Finitevus suddenly stood up and took the clipboard from me and started to write things down. I looked up and saw Renard was occupied by looking through the medical supplies and cabinets.

Suddenly Finitevus handed me it back and I saw most of the questions that I could not answer were answered for me. Says I was born in the Dragon Kingdom and currently live here, in New Mobotropolice. I gave Fin a small nod of thanks and then filled out a few other questions. I then said "Alright. I'm done."

Renard took the clipboard and said "Thank you." He then tossed it on the counter like it wasn't important and then sat down on a swirly stool and slid over to my side. He grinned and said "Nice to meet you Miss Alicade."

I couldn't even force a smile as I felt myself scooting away from him, and closer to Finitevus. Renard chuckled and then asked "So, what seems to be the problem?"

"I threw up blood about 20 minutes ago…and I'm pregnant…" I said in almost a whisper and Renard nodded and said "Alright…" he then grabbed something off a counter, and it turned out to be a Stethoscope. He then pressed it to my chest and said "take deep breaths." I did what I was told then after a moment. He turned and wrote something down on a paper. He then turned back to me and gently rolled up my shirt and placed the end of the Stethoscope on my stomach.

I was nervous while he did that. And I saw while he listened, his ears perked a bit. He then slightly smiled and said "Heart beat sounds normal." That brought a smile to my face and then Renard looked over at Finitevus and said "And I guess you're the father?"

Finitevus slowly nodded and said "Yes…I am."

"Then you need to sign some things. Up at the front desk. I'll have a nurse help you." Renard said and before Finitevus could reject the offer, Renard picked up a phone and dialed a few numbers. He then waited and then said "Yes? Hello. Renard here from room 113. Can you send down Nurse Holly? I need her to help a Mr. Finitevus to sign some papers at the front desk." He then hung up the phone and then said "She will be right with you Mr. Finitevus."

Just as he said the door opened and the raccoon nurse was there smiling. But when she saw Finitevus her face fell into somewhat like fear. Finitevus did a sly smirk and stood up. I secretly felt bad for the nurse. Finitevus already scared her once…

"I'll be back soon Celty." Finitevus said then closed the door behind him. Seconds after he was gone Renard walked to the door and locked it. I narrowed my eyes and watched as he then closed the blinds to the windows and then sat back down next to me.

I guess he could see how scared I was. He just smiled at this and said "No need to worry Celty. I don't bite… or in this case… stick you with needles…" I nearly slipped off the side of the medical bed because I had been moving away from him. He chuckled and then I realized something.

"You know my name… you knew Finitevus name. But we didn't tell you. And you didn't even glance at the clipboard…" I said quietly, my heart starting to beat fast. He chuckled and swirled around on his chair and said "Because I remember you, and him. I used to be a doctor for the Dark Legion."

I turned to run for the door but he grabbed my arm and said "Please sit Miss Alicade. I won't hurt you. I have no need to. And I quit the Dark Legion. So I won't hurt you."

I slowly moved back into my spot and then he smiled and said "There… now that is out of the way. I got a few questions to ask you."

"Okay…"

"How many months are you in your pregnancy?"

"2…I think."

Renard nodded and wrote something down on a paper. He then opened a cabinet and said "I lied about the needles. I am going to need a blood sample to find out if there is a genetic reason why you coughed up blood." He then pulled out a large needle and then looked at my arms first, then my legs. He then pouted and said "Well that just dampers my day…"

He then stood up and moved some of my hair away from my neck and said "Hold still for a moment." He then stuck it around where my shoulders ended and my neck started. I flinched at first, and then ignored the pain. He then pulled back and said "All done!"

He stood up and said "I'll be right back, Celty." He then walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

…

"Still awake?" Renard asked when he came back into the room. I had dozed off waiting for him, and Finitevus to get back. I looked over at him and said "Yah." He smiled and then said "Well… there isn't much I can tell you right now. But, I think I have found the solution to why you came."

"Why?" I asked and he then sat down on his chair and said "The first thing we found was that there are high levels of Chaos Energy inside of you. This could mean a lot of things. Exposed to high levels of Chaos Energy at one point, you could be near a large source of it a lot."

"Finitevus, he is able to control Corrupted Chaos Energy… and I was at the Master Emerald not too long ago… and I stood on top of it…"

"I doubt the Master Emerald had anything to do with it. The only time it becomes hazardous is when a large amount of Chaos Energy is deposited into it. And although he may be able to control it and you to have…well… anyway he wouldn't be the cause either… at least not directly."

"What do you mean not directly?"

Renard smiled and said "I believe maybe your child may be able to control Chaos Energy like its father. If that is the case, you are in no real danger; your body is just trying to control the changes along with the Chaos Energy. But I would like to schedule another checkup."

"Alright. We can do that." I said and Renard smiled and said "Good. By then I will have the full results of your blood test, and if you want. We can do an Ultrasound."

"Alright…but I don't know what that is." I said and Renard huffed and said "It's when we will check on your child with a machine. You will be alright. And it is safe. So I am thinking… three months? During that time I will be able to tell if it is a girl, or a boy. And in your case, an echidna or a lynx." I smiled and then said "Yes that sounds good."

Renard said "Alright. You can leave now if you want. I'll just take care of the bill next time you come." I slid off the side of the bed and walked across the room. I gave a nod to him and as I opened the door and started to walk out, I heard Renard say "And, say hello to my good friend R'n'R for me when you get the chance."

I looked back into the room to see Renard's golden eyes glowing in the darkness. Before they disappeared along with him. I shivered in slight fear and then quickly walked down the hall.

Finitevus was at the front desk just finishing up his papers when he saw me. He huffed and said "Are we going now?" I nodded and said "I'll tell you what he told me on the way home. I…just don't want to be in this hospital any more…" Finitevus nodded and threw open a Warp ring, ignoring the stairs from other people.

He then let me walk in first and he followed. I stepped through and stepped out into the hall way of the temple. He followed and then closed the ring behind him and said "So what did Dr. Renard have to say about-"

"CELTY!"

My heart froze in terror as I heard Angel scream my name. I whirled around in the direction it came from. And in a few seconds I was racing down the hall, faster than I ever ran before to get to my little sister.


	17. Intruder

I heard Fin call my name for me to come back as I raced down the old hallway. I ignored his calls, and turned the corner into the main room. What I saw made my heart skip a beat.

The room was in shreds. The couch was torn in half, table smashed, glass littered the floor and in the center of the room was a shiny figure. It was a robot of some kind. At first I couldn't make anything really out except that it was mostly shades of grey, silver and black. But then it turned slightly towards my way and I saw it was a metal copy of a lynx.

The robot's features and body shape made it easy to tell it was to impersonate a female lynx. And without much thought I somehow knew it was to impersonate me if that was the case. The robot had no color to it at all except silver, grey, black, some white, and then there was some red here and there. A band like across the waist was red, along with a gem in the center of its chest. The rest of it was just mixtures of the other colors. It even went as far in detail to add a short lynx tail, and hair that went down to the shoulders.

Then I saw Angel. Caught in the grasp of this metal copy of a lynx. She was being held up into the air by her neck, and I could hear her gasping for air. Beside her, lying on the floor was my mother. Unconscious and bleeding from the head. Obviously trying to stop this robot from hurting anyone else…

"Put her down!" I yelled suddenly filled with rage for it was attacking my sister. The robot swung it's head around and glared at me. It's eyes were red on black. The red, the lights that made its eyes glowed like blood sending chills down my back. Not because of the color, but the hate that I could see in them.

"Celty!" Angel called my name, tears of fear coming to her eyes. The robot glanced at Angel and then looked to me. She dropped Angel on the floor and then turned fully to face me. Then, she took a step forward.

"SMASHY!"

The robot went flying into a wall as Rosy had bashed it there. Rosy's hammer had seemed to have gotten larger, and Rosy herself, I now noticed looked older. But I could still see that twisted young smile on her face as she prepared to bash the robot again.

But instead she turned and put her old ways aside and ran over to Angel to see if she was okay. Taking this chance, the robot launched out of the hole it had made in the wall and tackled Rosy. Rosy was sent flying back and landed on the floor rolling hard and hit the wall. Cracks were made where she had hit, but it seemed the pain had done nothing to her as the cherry pink hedgehog launched up and swung her hammer at the robot.

She easily dodged the coming spiked hammer over and over, now aware of Rosy's fighting skills. This was going to end badly fast…

"Rosy!" I called and the robot turned to look at me. I then said "Do that move I taught you! Spin cycle!" Rosy smirked and then leaped up into the air. The robot looked up and seemed confused and Rosy spun around so fast she became a blur, and extending her hammer she became a small pink and green tornado. Before the robot could see what was going on, Rosy knocked her back and through the wall… again…

Rosy suddenly stopped spinning and wobbled back and forth, dizzy from her new move. The robot took chance and I watched as it held up her hand and an energy mass started to form in front of it. A red glowing energy appeared in the form of a sphere and then shot forward at blinding speed. Rosy brought up her hammer as a shield but not even that could stop the force of that energy.

There was a glass shattering boom and Rosy had flied back, hit her head against a wall and fell to the floor. She didn't get back up and then fear gripped my heart. The robot stared at Rosy for a moment and then turned to my direction.

"**Life-Form Celty Alicade the Lynx, located." **She said. Her voice was female, but it had a dark and robotic tone to it. I didn't even give it a second thought. I turned and bolted down the hallway knowing the robot was following. But I had an advantage.

The halls and corridors of this ancient building is hard not to get lost in, that is… if you haven't lived here for almost a year. So I twisted and turned down many different hallways, staircases and rooms, getting the robotic copy lost behind me, but I was sure she would catch up in a few moments.

Throwing open a Warp ring I realized I had, I leaped into the lab and closed it swiftly behind me. For once, Finitevus was not in his lab. This made this harder for me.

"Damn it…" I cussed to myself as I looked for a weapon of some-sorts. I myself, could not fight hand-to hand with this robot, for the sake of the child. I had just turned around to see if I could hide someplace, when the lab door flew open as an explosion from the other side made it.

I flew back and hit my back against the stone wall. I gasped in pain as the air rushed out of me in shock. And then slowly I gasped as air came back to me. But by the time I could even move again, the robot stood above me.

In desperation I threw my hand forward and aimed a large amount of Aura at the robot. It didn't seem scared or even worried at the energy inches from it. Instead it swung its arm around and grabbed my wrist. Then squeezing it and bending it to the side, the aura vanished. I gasped in surprise because only I knew that flaw I had with controlling the Aura between my hands.

"**Trapped?" **The robot said in a mocking tone and then chuckled to herself. She then leaned in and blade, longer than mine slid out of the bottom of her wrist. Long and sharp, could easily cut through stone.

"**Any last words before this unit finally destroys what's left of this life-form?"** She asked not really caring, but just to taunt me with the few seconds of life I had left. I said nothing. Instead, with my free arm I covered my belly, shielding it from her. I could have easily punched her or something, but this was more important. The safety of my kid.

The robot seemed to take notice to this and then grabbed my other hand and spread my arms apart. Then her eyes glowed brighter until a scanning light admitted from them and then went over me. Obviously scanning me.

Then, she suddenly let go and backed up. She looked me over and in a scowling voice she said **"You carry your kin…your offspring so to speak… to kill it before it is born, before it is not proven innocent, would be against what this unit believes in. You survive today, life form Celty Alicade the Lynx. But I will be back… and very…very soon."**

And just like that, she vanished. A small blur and flash of soft light, and the robot was gone. I stared at the spot for a while, not daring to move at all. Only when did I see Finitevus Warp into the lab looking for me, did I relax and stand up.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried. I nodded and then hugged him tightly saying "It was going to kill me… but it found out I was going to be a mother… I think it's waiting…"

"Waiting for the child to be born?" Fin asked and I nodded and said "I don't know why… I just…just…" I couldn't continue as my mind drifted away from now, to where I was just seconds away from dying at the hands of a nameless robot, at least to me.


	18. Words From the Heart

"There you go Mrs. Alicade…" Finitevus said as finished wrapping medical tape around my mother's head wound. The bandage was just covering her forehead. I thin strip but most of her hair covered the bandage from site.

Everyone was okay. Minor injuries with nothing serious. Rosy got the worst of us, just a sprained hand from swinging her hammer around so much.

"Everyone is alright?" I turned to the door and saw Eclipse walk in with Dimitri right behind him. I gave a small nod and was about to say something when my mother leaped up and asked "And where were you, Mr. Eclipse?" Hostility was visible from her I could tell everyone was surprised by this.

"Around." Eclipse calmly said with a flick of his tail. My mother frowned and said "And you happened to be no where around when that…that… thing attacked us!" I walked forward and put a arm on my mom's shoulder and said "Don't blame him for anything mom. It's not his fault."

"Actually I have to go with what your mother is saying Celty."

Finitevus walked up, scowling at Eclipse. This was a even greater surprise. Suddenly the oldest where turning against Eclipse. Rosy and Angel were confused as hell, and I was almost too.

"If you are so god like as to where you pose as one, why couldn't you have showed up and stopped, no destroyed this robot before anyone gotten hurt? The machine, that piece of corrupted technology was trying to kill Celty. The person you are here to protect, am I not right?"

"Dr. Finitevus. It is not in my position to change the course of-"

"So you would have let her die?" Finitevus countered and quietly, Dimitri slipped over to my side. My mother took notice of him and then gladly backed up and went back to Angel and Rosy. I think she's afraid of his appearance. I'm not at all…

"I was with Eclipse…" Dimitri told me and I thought I detected a sad note to his tone. He sighed and then said "He is a noble being. And as much as Finitevus has points to use against him, I agree with the god. He can only effect so much… and tell us what we need to hear…"

"You alright?" I asked him giving him a worried look and his gaze suddenly snapped to a kind usual look and said "Oh yes, I'm fine." But even I could tell that smile he gave was forced. Then again… I don't know Dimitri enough to understand him well…

"You should be careful doctor. Your own vision of what you think is right clouds what you truly see…" Eclipse said with what sounded like a growl. Finitevus took no noticed and said "I can see clearly into the future. This world is cruel and evil…"

"And you can thank my brother for that…" Eclipse muttered to himself and then said "But life's not fair doctor…" Finitevus narrowed his eyes and said "I know. But you could have still protected what you cared about."

Eclipse suddenly flicked his wrist up and held it clenched. He held it in front of Finitevus and then slowly opened it up and a silver locket, ash stained on the side, falls out and hangs from the chain. The room became silent as only the three of us only truly new the meaning behind it.

Eclipse narrowed his eyes and said "To protect someone, sometimes you must do nothing. Because if you do what you _think_ is right, sometimes it may be the downfall to others…" He then handed off the locket to Finitevus and then said "Maybe _you_ should have been there to protect her, both of them… not me…"

Eclipse then turned around and walked to the doorway. As he walked through, he faded away like some sort of ghost. The room was so quiet, I'm sure you could have heard a pin drop if one did.

"I…I'll get dinner started…" My mom said and hurried out of the room. Dimitri looked to Finitevus, then me and then finally to Rosy and Angel and said "Come with me girls. Want to help me with something?"

"Okay!" They replied at the same time and followed Dimitri out of the room. Once I was sure everyone was gone. I looked to Finitevus. He had his back to me, but I could see he was staring at the locket in between his hands. I walked forward to say something, but he tightened his fist around the charm and then I saw him slightly shaking.

With what though? Sadness? Rage? Some mixture of the two? Had Eclipse pissed him off somehow? Or just made him relive old memories? Finitevus threw his cape up and around him then stormed off to the darkest part of the lab, and disappeared into the hall and staircase that lead to our room.

After thinking my options over, I followed Finitevus. Not as fast as he had walked off and I kept my foot falls quiet. The trip down the stairs was annoying, since the stairs where so old there where parts where it just dropped off and made it a perfect death trap for someone who could easily trip, and fall.

I reached the bedroom door, shut tight and when I gently turned the knob, it was locked. I would have just warped in, but I did not have a Warp ring with me. So I got ready to knock but then, something stopped me. Instead I thought I heard a noise. I pressed my ear to the door and listened.

The noise came back to something I thought I never hear before…at least not from him. My ears dropped and I felt sorry at first… And then I had to remember, that he may love me… but I was not his first love…

**Interesting chapter. Strange that words can do to make someone well… cry… just remember people…Villains have a heart too… **


	19. Truth from Lies

I knocked on the door frame to Dimitri's room and waited to be allowed in. Dimitri was by his window looking outside and when I knocked, I saw him slightly jump in surprise. Turning around, he smiled at me and said "Hello Celty."

I smiled back at him and said "Hello Dimitri. Mind if I come in?"

"Oh sure. Come on in." Dimitri said and turned fully away from the window and I walked in. Dimitri's room was fairly large; it had a medium size bed and a desk on the other side of the room that was piled high with books.

"Is there something you need? It just came to chat?" He asked floating over to the bed and setting himself down near the edge.

"A little of both..." I said and walked over to him. I placed my hands on the bed and then slowly sat down. It had been almost two months since the strange attack with the unknown robot. And my belly was now swollen. It feels weird, knowing I have a kid inside of me...

"Dimitri, I have been thinking, do you want another robot body? I can imagine it must be hard living inside that glass bubble..."

"In truth Celty, I already have been working on one. Oh course I need help from Rosy and Angel who have been so kind to help me... And Eclipse, or Guardian Everything and Nothing as he told me, has helped in a great deal and it is almost finished!"

Dimitri then nodded to an object behind me and I turned around. There in the shadow of the room was the large figure of a robotic body. The arms and legs having similar design to my cybernetics. The torso was obviously echidna shaped with a panel in the center.

"Wow... It looks great!" I said with a smile and Dimitri then smirked and said "It didn't look like this at first. Eclipse was the one who fixed it up to its present state. I just need to do one more thing..."

"What would that be?" I asked and Dimitri said "I need to try and connect it to my remaining nerves... So then I can actually feel something like the way you do."

"Oh, we'll how long will that take?" I asked him and he sighed and said "Not long... But I am not used to working with Cybernetics."

"Can't you just attach to it and still work it though?" I asked and he slowly nodded and said "I could... But I wouldn't be able to actually feel..."

I felt like maybe I had hit a sensitive topic and then I guess Dimitri noticed my guilty and worried look because he gently smiled and said "It's just, when you child comes, I want to be able to hold it, at least once."

At that point my mind slipped back to the days I read my comics. At first glance, you feel like you can read the characters like an open book, but once you really get to know them, it's not so black and white. Me having kids must remind him of his own son...

"Menniker..." I accidentally said out loud and Dimitri harden his gaze. His smile faded and then I quickly had to come up with something.

"I... Um... Information Broker talking there..."

"Celty my mind isn't so focused on something like purging Mobius that I didn't notice the flaw in your lie about yourself. You told everyone your past job was an Information Broker, but you are not from Mobius and yet... You know so much about its people... Care to explain how you know about Menniker...my son?"

Dimitri stared at me, and I know at this point, someone has seen past my weak lie, and now it was time to tell the truth.

"Comics...Internet, Video Games, Stories..." I listed and then added "Where I'm from you're not real! Neither are Rosy, Lien-Da, Scourge, Enerjak, and Sonic or... Or Finitevus... You're all drawings and words on paper."

This confession seemed to rattle me down to the bone and tears were filling my eyes. I suddenly lift my feet up and wrapped my arms around my legs and curled up.

"You're... Joking right?" Dimitri asked and I just shook my head no and said "I am a Mobius Fan, I know way too much for my own good... It has almost gotten me killed once, and the second time I did die!"

"I... Don't really believe you Celty..." Dimitri said softly and I jumped up. I ran over to the desk and pulled out a note book and pencil.

I opened the note book to an empty page and drew several small pictures. I then threw the note book on the bed in front of Dimitri and list the mobians on the page.

"Edmund, Menniker, Steppenwolf, You, before Enerjak, Remington, Locke- all echidnas I have never met or have died before I came to Mobius or were born."

"You... Got every detail right..." Dimitri said still looking at the pictures. I huffed and then said "I wouldn't lie to you Dimitri... And you don't lie to me... A promise not to lie to each other."

Dimitri's eyes did not leave the paper but he did slowly nod. He then said "And if that is true... Then... Everything that has happened to me, to Echidnas... To Mobius is all just a story? A fake world? What about...Menniker?"

"If I had all the answers I would tell you. But I am sure of one thing. I am real. This temple is real. Finitevus is real, Rosy is real, Mobius is real, you are real, and so was your son Menniker." I said calming myself down.

I felt like I had finally put down something heavy that I had been caring for so long. To finally tell someone felt good... To me at least. I sighed and said "I'm… I'm sorry for saying all of this… I've kept this a secret for so long…"

The room fell quiet, so quiet we heard each other breathing. Then finally Dimitri looked away from the drawings and said "Either your right, or your crazy… some part of me believes you. But I don't want too… But a word of advice Celty, I would not tell this to anyone else. You do not know how they will react to this…"

"I didn't really want to tell anyone…anyways… I should go… tomorrow Finitevus is taking me back to the hospital for a checkup…"I said getting up. Dimitri sighed and nodded, and then he said "Oh, Celty… how many promises have you made?"

"A lot…" I asked slightly confused and then Dimitri said "A guess… a number." I shrugged and said "Um… Ten thousand? I promised a lot in my life… over little things, big things… secrets." Dimitri nodded and then said "You shouldn't promise so much… just gives you more ways to let someone down… to lose…" Dimitri sighed and then I said "You've been hanging around Eclipse too much."

"Maybe so…" Dimitri said and then went back to staring at the drawings I made. With a last glance, I walked out of the room, but not before I saw a figure quickly turn the hall and disappear to a staircase that lead to an upper level. I froze right then and there. And did a silent gasp.

Someone had been spying on me and Dimitri… someone knows…


	20. Suprise and Strychnine

As the sun just began to rise over the temple, a silent figure quietly moved through the empty halls. In her hand was a small vile. Filled with a clear liquid. This would do it. The figure quietly walked down the stairs leading to the lab that belonged to the Albino Echidna, Dr. Finitevus.

He was up already, as he is every day. She had been studying the temple and the mobians inside for a long time, and had found that he is always up at sunrise, makes a cup of coffee and gets on with what seemed like endless work. Celty Alicade, though usually woke up three to four hours later. Sometimes longer, now that she was expecting. She would be done with what she needed to do long before the lynx awoke.

Slipping into the open door of the lab and into the dark shadows, she watched as the doctor walked towards his desk, his morning drink in one hand, a stack of documents in the other. He set both down on his desk and then flicked his wrist. A Warp ring blinked to life and he walked through, and it closed behind him.

He would only be gone a moment… had to be done now. So the figure moved quickly, silently… towards the desk, opening the vile…

…

Picking out my usual red shirt and blue shorts, I made my way out of our room and then started towards the lab. Today, I was supposed to head back to the Hospital for Renard to check up on me and my kid. I had told Finitevus I would go myself, but he insisted to come along. Unusual for him, I thought he would have stayed behind to work. But I was glad he was coming. I really did want him to come along in the first place.

So, walking down the stairs, I opened the door to the lab and found Finitevus sitting at his desk, writing away on a piece of paper. As I walked closer to him, he glanced up, and said "Oh, Celty, sorry I didn't notice you there at first." He then quickly stuffed the paper in an overcrowded drawer. He then stood up and took a drink of his coffee and then placed the almost empty cup back on the desk and then said "Ready to go?"

I nodded, still half awake and wanting to sleep, but it was time to go now. And, I also had to watch for something. I need to know who heard me talking to Dimitri. Some of me things R'n'R, or maybe his son. Then the thought of Finitevus knowing came to me. But he doesn't show any signs of knowing.

Finitevus opened a Warp ring before us and then let me walk through first. This time, we appeared inside the Hospital, startling a few people that were waiting. Behind me, Finitevus walked out and then went straight for the counter. I followed him silently, and then couldn't help but do a small smile for what I saw.

The mobian at the desk was that raccoon nurse… Nurse Holly if I remember correctly. She took one look at Finitevus and pointed to the hall to the right of us and said "Go ahead… Nurse Renard is helping someone right now but will be done in a moment… Room 123…"

Finitevus turned away without a word but glanced back at me to make sure I was following him. I gave a look to Nurse Holly that said 'Sorry about him'. She just turned away and let a different nurse take her post. Finitevus reached the room first and was about to knock when the door flung open.

A mobian jackal went speeding out yelling "Thanks Renard!" he then literally leaped out the window to outside. I stared after him for a while and then turned to the door. Renard was putting on a fresh sheet to the examining bed and was muttering to himself saying "Stupid Jackal… gona get someone killed…" he then looked up at us and suddenly smiled.

"Welcome back Miss. Alicade." He said and then added "Actually, we won't be in this room. Follow me." He then walked right past me, and Finitevus then took a right. This time I walked ahead before Finitevus and the three of us walked further and further down the hospital halls.

Finally, Renard stopped in front of a door and opened up for us. I thanked him for holding the door open for me, and walked inside the room. Finitevus gave Renard a small nod, but said nothing. The room had only one window, in which someone placed a vase of flowers by. The examining bed was a little nicer than the one I was on before, covered with a soft, light blue sheet and had two dark blue pillows.

"Go ahead and make yourself conferrable. Lie down…" Renard said and walked over to a machine with a black screen on it. Without a word, I walked over to the bed, and heaved myself up on it, and then lay down. I had to manage a sitting up position so I used both pillows and somehow managed to get comfy.

Finitevus pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down quietly. Renard gave a nod to the both of us and asked "Ready to start, Celty?" Slowly I nodded, not really sure what would happen. But Renard gave me a gentle smile and rolled up my shirt to where my belly was showing. I blushed at this and then Renard reached for a small bottle. He poured some of the liquid in between his hands and first rubbed them together and then gently placed them on my belly. Smoothing out the fur on my belly with the shiny contents of the bottle.

He then wiped his hands off with a small towel and then said "Let's begin." He flipped on the black screen and then grabbed a small device. It looked kind of like one of those scanners you see at a store that scans a price tag, only it was blue and white, and no red light came off of it. He pressed it to my belly and the screen flickered with grey lines and shapes forming a picture. I had trouble at first, confused by what I was looking at.

"Well, well, well!" Renard said in a surprised tone and smiled. He then turned to me and Finitevus and said "It's a Lynx!" Finitevus narrowed his eyes and was about to say something when Renard added "And a echidna. Celty, you are pregnant with twins! How lucky for you!"

I didn't know what to say. Feelings of fright, joy and confusion came to me all at once. Finitevus just sat there, looking confused and shocked at the sudden news. Renard studied the screen a little more and then said "Well, I can't tell if the genders because there are two of them. I think you will just have to wait until that day comes to find out."

When both Finitevus and I didn't speak a word, he turned the machine off and said "Well… I can see you two need to talk… and I got many others to tend to… You are free to leave whenever…" Renard then stood up and then gave a nod to me and said "Come by anytime Celty if you need something." He then hurried out the door closing it behind him.

"Twins… who would have thought…" Finitevus started and then shook his head. He gave me the best smile he could manage, which I could tell was hard for him, and then he said "And one of each at that…" I sat up and pulled my shirt down over my belly, feeling myself blush for no real reason. Finitevus helped me down from the bed and then asked "And how do you feel about this?"

"Surprised… shocked..." I commented as he opened a Warp ring before us. I then added "And… happy. Just gives me more to look forward to in the next four months." We walked through the Warp ring, and appeared back in the lab.

Finitevus closed the Warp ring behind us and said "But, if there anything like you, then we will have our hands full." I gave him a playful glare and said "Well if there like you, I'm sure they will be determined to get what they want." Finitevus chuckled and then gave me a quick kiss. And only then did I notice how pale he looked.

Probably shocked from the news, that's what I thought. Finitevus then turned and headed over to his desk and said "Why don't you go relax for a bit?" I rolled my eyes and then turned and walked to the door. "Yah, yah… I'll go relax." I said and then my foot kicked something on the ground.

Looking down I saw a small glass container. Picking it up, I rolled it between my hands. Tiny droplets of water inside told me this was opened not too long ago. And when I rotated it, I saw it was labeled as well. It was labeled as _Strychnine. _Right away memories of chemistry class came back from when I was at school and I whispered to myself "Poison? Why would-"

CRASH

I spun around and saw Finitevus had dropped a glass container. He was taking quick, ragged breaths and he started to bend over in pain.

"Fin?" I called worried and started to walk over to him. But suddenly he collapsed to the floor and I dropped the poison container I was holding. I then broke into a run and was over at his side in a matter of seconds.

"Fin?...Finitevus? AIZEN!"


	21. Help

"Help! Someone, Please!"

I called for help as I was at Finitevus side. After shaking him and calling his name, fear gripped my heart and tears filled up my eyes. I looked back to the open lab door and yelled "HELP!"

I didn't want to leave his side; I was scared that something would happen if I did. And yet, my mind screamed at me to run and get help. But who? I looked back down to Finitevus and felt tears drip down from my cheeks. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't move him, I mean I really can't! Not in the condition I am in!

"Kate?" I heard my mom call from the top of the stairs.

"Mom! It's Finitevus!" I yelled and in a few seconds later, she was rushing into the lab. Her eyes fell onto Finitevus's still figure and she ran over and bent down over him.

"What happened, Kate?" My mom asked with a worried look and I turned and yelled "I don't know! He just collapsed! He won't wake up! Mom, please do something! Help him!" My mom eyes drifted from him to me and said "I don't know what to do Kate. But… Let's get him someplace else…One of the medical beds!" She then reached down and scooped Finitevus up.

She huffed as she picked up his limp body and then said "Go get Dimitri, he might know something." I shook my head no and said "I don't want to leave him-"

"Kate! If you don't want him leaving us go get Dimitri!" My mom suddenly yelled at me and I flinched. I turned away from them and I closed my eyes for a moment locating Dimitri's aura.

"Kate, go!" My mom said not understanding what I was doing. I opened my eyes getting ready to go, but my mom pushed passed me running for the stairs. She twirled around as she was running and said "Just stay with him!" She then spun back around and bolted up the stairs.

Turning around, I saw she had placed Finitevus on one of the medical beds. The same one I always use when I get hurt. Hurrying over to him, I carefully removed his medallions and his cape, looking for any wounds. But it occurred to me, what was truly wrong.

_Strychnine _

He was poisoned.

I griped the side of the bed to keep me from collapsing. In doing so, I failed in some part and leaned over onto the bed. Who did it? No one I know is sneaky enough not to leave a trace. Maybe Espio or Felidae. But they think I'm dead, and Felidae doesn't kill. And neither does the Chaotix. The Destructix? Only Lightning and Flying… but…they wouldn't do that to me…

Then, who did it?

I leaned more on the bed, feeling each passing moment feel like hours, and in the moments, his life was slipping away… and I didn't know what to do… I placed my head on his chest and then wrapped my arms around him. I buried my face into his chest and cried into it.

"Celty!"

Dimitri called my name as he, followed by my mom sped into the room. I looked up at them and my mom gently wrapped her arms around me and said "Kate, honey Dimitri and I will take care of him. Why don't you go rest?"

"I don't want to get some rest! I want Finitevus to be alright!" I yelled back at her and she suddenly hugged me tight and said "I know you do baby… I know… but you have to let us try…"

"…What about the hospital? I can open a Warp ring and-"

"That won't work Celty." Dimitri said and then added "Finitevus Chaos Energy is what makes them work. They won't be any use if he can't channel the energy… We got to do the best we can here…"

"Then… then I'll use my cybernetics and fly us over there!" I yelled back at them and Dimitri suddenly came inches from my face and said in somewhat of a growl "Don't be an idiot. You're in no condition to do that what-so-ever. And you don't have the energy to fly that long! What do you think your cybernetics last on? Batteries? Ha! You pass out in mid-air before you got anywhere near New Mobotropolice! It would just put yours and his life in even more danger!"

I was quiet after that… Not only had Dimitri smacked the truth right in my face, but I felt so…powerless… weak… I couldn't do anything… Dimitri then turned away and then spoke to my mother telling her what to do for him. And I, just stood there… tears still coming down my cheeks and falling to the floor.

"Strychnine… it's poisoned… I think Finitevus was poisoned…" I said finally catching the attention of both the echidna and older lynx.

"Poison?" My mother asked worried and then Dimitri asked "What makes you think that?"

"I found an empty bottle of Strychnine… I think someone might have slipped it into his drink this morning…" I said guessing that's what happened.

My mother said something quietly to Dimitri and then walked over to me and said "Come on Kate… you're going to rest for a bit… then…you can come down and check on Finitevus…" I didn't feel like arguing… they obviously didn't want me in the lab in case things took a change for the worst…

So quietly, I walked out of the lab, and headed up to my room. Crying softly to myself, each step of the way…

…

Night had fallen, and the moon had already come up, and I'm sure it was beginning to set. I haven't slept, or closed my eyes. I've just been waiting… waiting… for Dimitri and mother to leave the lab, so I could be alone with him for a moment. I doubt he will be any better than before, but I can't stand knowing Finitevus might be dying right in front of my eyes, and I'm not there with him…

Listening for sounds of other mobians, I slipped into the lab, quietly and then moved into the shadows if the lab. Moving past old machines, new machines and piles of boxes, I reached the medical area of the lab, and Fin's bed.

A heart rate monitor was next to him, giving off soft beep…beep…beep noises. He lay somewhat on his side but mostly facing up. Still looking pail…

I made it to the side of the medical bed, and without much thought, I heaved myself up onto it, and settled down next to him. I tried lying on my side, to face him, but it was not pleasant with the weight of the kids. So I turned facing up, at the ceiling, but no one can sleep like this… it would be a long night… so, ignoring the bits of pain, I rolled back on my side facing Finitevus, and cuddled up to him.

I could barely hear him breathing, and his heart rate was low. Giving a silent prayer hoping he would be alright. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted of to sleep…

…

Clink…

I snapped my eyes open, and first looked to the heart monitor hoping the sound didn't come off as anything bad. But it was still the same. A low heart rate, at a steady beat. Then, what was that noise?

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you, Kate…" I lifted my head up a bit and saw R'n'R standing at the edge of the room. He walked up quietly and said "I happened to stop by, to pay a visit when I found out this. Your lover been poisoned? With what? Cyanide?

"Strychnine." I said with a scowl telling him I didn't want him here. He actually seemed to back off and said "Calm down Celty. It would be considered "cheating" if I attacked you or your lover here in our grand game as it is…"

"Alright. Well you stopped by. Now go." I said staring to sit up but he said "I was going to. I really didn't mean to wake you." I rolled my eyes and then he said "I'll be back soon. To…check up on you… ta ta for now…" and with that, the blood red cat vanished into the shadows and I sighed.

Lying back down, I discovered the pillow Finitevus and I had been 'sharing' was gone. Scanning the bed real quick, I found it lying at my side, under my belly to help take some of the weight off. At first, I wondered if R'n'R did this, but he wasn't the type of guy to do something like that…

Slightly confused and extremely tired I closed my eyes and laid down my head on a pillow less bed. Closing my eyes, I carefully cuddled closer to him but when I did, I discovered something. Finitevus had wrapped an arm around my waist, in a way of pulling me closer to him.

I wanted to try and wake him, and self he was alright, but I was too tired to even do so. Cuddling him, I drifted off to sleep knowing two things. One, he knows I'm here with him… Two… he moved that pillow…


	22. Not Dead Yet

It my sleep, I was aware of something. Movement… and I could hear a heartbeat. A gentle rhythm. Slowly, I opened my eyes, but the harsh light leaking in from the lab made me close them again, and I buried my face deeper into the pillow. Wait…

I opened my eyes slowly and realized, I wasn't laying my head on a pillow, but I was resting my head on Fin's chest. That worried me, have I caused any pain towards him. Before I could even move away from him, I noticed that something was rubbing from the top of my head and down the back of my hair. Confused I looked over my shoulder.

I couldn't see exactly what it was, but I think Finitevus was gently petting the back of my head, almost like he was trying to calm me down. I looked back forward and then slowly looked up at Finitevus. His eyes where open, and he was staring up at the ceiling.

"Fin?" I called softly and he blinked and then his eyes drifted from the ceiling and over to me. Even before he said anything, I wrapped my arms around him tight, but not too tight and then buried my face into his chest. Once again, tears came back, but I was happy to see he was okay.

"Thank god you're okay!" I said in a mix between a whisper and a cry for joy. Finitevus stopped rubbing my head and said "I am fine… but are you okay? And… are the kids too?" I nodded and then said "I was just really worried… and afraid that…that you wouldn't wake up…"

"Well I am awake now aren't I?" He asked, trying to cheer me up. It didn't really help, but I nodded and then he asked "Do you know what happened though? I don't remember much. I remember giving you a kiss, and then I walked over to my desk… then darkness. But then you again, you're sleeping by me… more like tossing and turning trying to get into a sleeping position. So I moved my pillow for you… and then… I fall asleep again."

I nodded and said "That's all right. But… I think you were poisoned…" Finitevus didn't respond at first, but then he sighed and said "And I was lucky it wasn't enough to kill me…" I nodded and then I asked "You sure you're okay Fin?" He nodded and said "Yes, just a bit of sharp pain… that's all…"

"Alright…" I said softly and then I suddenly felt something pressing against my stomach. I winced a bit and said "Ow…"

"What?" Finitevus asked slightly worried and started to sit up, but I put my hand on his chest and carefully pushed him back down saying "I'm fine… you need to stay down… they…just kicked. That's all." Just as I finished, it happened again but this time I didn't say anything. But I still slightly jumped.

"You're sure you're okay?" He asked, his voice becoming tired. I nodded and said "Here," I gently took his hand that was wrapped around me, and placed it on my belly. Finitevus drew back at first, and then relaxed. I could see he was not comfortable touching my belly, and that just made me smile.

Suddenly one kicked, right under his hand and he drew back startled. I couldn't help but laugh and then Finitevus slightly blushed and said "It's not funny..." he then, slowly placed it back in the same spot and waited. Nothing happened and he looked like he was about to draw back, when one kicked, but not as hard.

"I guess there just excited." I said with a small chuckle and then Finitevus rubbed the spot he was touching for a moment, and then drew his hand back to his side yawning. "What, am I boring you?"

"Wha- no no… I'm just a little tired. It might be the effects of the poison." Finitevus said pulling the blanket up and over his shoulders, mine as well. I gave a small smile and then said "Probably. Because I'm not tired… more like hungry."

"Then go eat something. I'll still be here." Finitevus said and then rubbed my head brushing my hair out of my eyes. I didn't object to what he said, I was too hungry. So, I slowly slipped off the medical bed and said "Alright… I'll be back soon." I fixed my shirt and then headed for the lab door.

"Celty... could you send Dimitri in for a moment?" Finitevus called and then added "I wish to speak with him…" I gave a nod to him and said "Sure thing Fin." Then, I turned and walked out of the lab.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Next chapters will have more excitement! :3**


	23. Its Time

"Hey Finitevus." I called as I carried a plate of food, and a cup of coffee into the lab. Finitevus was sitting at his desk, leaning back in his chair and seemed to be dozing off. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over at me as I placed the meal on the edge of the desk.

His eyes looked me over and then asked "What are you wearing?"

I was wearing a long cherry pink dress; it went down to my knees. Why I was wearing this? I hate to admit it but my old outfit doesn't…fit anymore.

"Something different. Why? You don't like it?" I asked quietly and then he quickly said "No no, it looks nice on you. I would have just made it… maybe black… with gold." He was joking. And I chuckled at this. I then looked to the clock to see the time, it was 5:56, PM.

"Dimitri sent me in here to try those exercises with you." I said and Finitevus scowled and said "Tell that old fool I am fine. The poison left no ill effects on me." I sighed and said "Fin, still… please do it. I want to make sure you're okay."

Finitevus was silent for a moment, and then said "Fine… but this is the last time." I smiled. See, Dimitri had told me that just because the poison didn't kill Fin, doesn't mean he is totally okay. He told me that Fin could possibly go blind, paralysis, seriously sick or worse… So there are a few things we can do to see if he is okay just a bit of mind games.

"Which one first?" Finitevus asked and I said "Hand to eye coordination…" Finitevus said nothing, but held out his hands with his palms facing the floor. I placed the tips of my fingers under his, my palms facing up. Finitevus watched carefully, and then I suddenly pulled back and tried to tap the top of his hands fast as I could. But Finitevus pulled back and I missed. This was sort of a game, but it also helped him.

We played this little game a few more rounds, switching off every once in a while. And I saw a small smile appear on Fin's face. I then pulled back fully and said "Alright, how about the other one?"

Finitevus sighed and said "Alright." We then locked hands together and tried the next 'game'. See I called it mirror. What I did was move one of his hands up, and he would move his other hand down to do the opposite of what I was doing.

In the beginning, when we first tried this, it took Finitevus a few tries to get this right. It was a little challenging at first, but we were both now quite good at it. I moved my hand up a little ways up above our heads and waited for him to do the opposite. But instead he moved his hand around my waist and said "Enough games. How about we do something else?"

Finitevus twirled me around and said "Dimitri had…talked with me not to long ago and… well let's say he reminded me how special you really are." Finitevus pulled me closer to him and I wondered when this 'talk' happened between them.

"Really?" I asked him and he nodded as we dance to silent music. Finitevus nodded and said "Yes. I mean where shall I begin?" He paused to think and then said "You're the person who helps me with my goals, my work, and my battles. You're always there, even when I wasn't."

He paused a moment and moved some hair from my face and then continued by saying "You saved my life, gave up your life. I share my home with you, my bed and my life. You're the mother of my kids, and I love you Celty Alicade."

I felt myself shaking with happiness. This was something I needed to hear. I smiled at him and said "I love you too Aizen Finitevus." Finitevus smiled back and then said "And Celty… I want to ask you something. Will- Celty?"

I gasped in pain and pressed my face into his shoulder as the pain kept coming. Finitevus moved his arms to hold onto me better and asked "What's wrong? Celty!"

"Fin..." I started to say and then I gasped for air and said "It's time…" I felt Finitevus start to panic and then he said "But, it's too early! They shouldn't be born for about another-"

"Well they are deciding now!" I yelled feeling my legs shake and I felt like I was going to fall over any minute. Finitevus waved his hands a Warp ring blinked to life. Before I could say anything Finitevus picked me up, bridle style and rushed through the Warp ring. Everything was a blur as my mind seemed to be drifting off. Was it really time? If so… I would now become a mother. And nothing will ever be the same…

When I looked around I found that I was no longer in Fin's arms, but on a medical bed with nurses moving me down the hall. I looked around a bit more and saw Renard keeping pace right next to me. He looked down and gently smiled and said "Everything will be fine…" I gave him a nod and then quietly asked "Where is Finitevus?"

Renard didn't answer right away; he looked forward and then said "He's coming. I asked him to stay behind for a second. And like I said… everything will be fine."


	24. The Kids

I opened my eyes slowly. All at first I saw was darkness until my eyes adjusted to the light. I was in a hospital room. By myself? Yes… I was.

I looked over to a clock; it was 1 in the morning. It was funny, only a few hours ago...

"The kids…" I said to myself and started to sit up. But pain made me lay back down. I remember very little, and at the same time almost everything. It was hard to explain… but almost like it was a dream.

"Celty?" Someone called as the door to the room opened letting in light from the rest of the hospital. I rolled over to the side and saw Finitevus standing there. His eyes rested on me and he sighed. Then, he walked slowly into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Hi…" I said softly and Finitevus sat down in the chair next to my bed and asked "Are you alright? They wouldn't let me come until now." I nodded slowly and said "That's alright, and yes. I am alright. Just tired…"

"And…" Finitevus visibly struggled with his next question. "The kids?"

"I don't know." I said honestly and closed my eyes. I then added "They took them… before I could see them." Finitevus rubbed my head and said "I'm not surprised they did. They were born too early." At his words I looked down at my belly, which was almost normal size again.

"I feel like this is my fault…" I said feeling miserable.

"Nothing about this was your fault. If anything it's that damned god for not protecting you and our kids like he said he would Finitevus said in a shout looking up almost like he was looking to the heavens above. I sighed and then said "I hope they are alright…"

Finitevus suddenly stood up and said "I'm going to find Renard. Wait here for a moment Celty." And then with a flick of his wrist, a warp ring formed in the air, and he walked through. Soon as he was gone, the Warp ring faded away and the room became dark once more.

As I lay alone in the dark, I slowly moved under the blanket. Call it silly, but I still have a fear of the dark ever since I was little… and knowing that things _can_ hide in the dark now scares me even more.

Suddenly the room filled with golden light as a Warp ring formed again. I moved back and out from under the covers and Finitevus walked out. Soon as he was all the way through, the Warp ring disappeared. He then walked beside my bed and said "I spoke with Renard. They are okay." Finitevus said with a smile.

I felt myself smiling as well and then the door opened a bit and Renard poked his head through. He smiled and said "Congratulations! It's a boy! And a girl!" I saw Finitevus's smile get bigger as he heard he had a son. I, myself had been hoping for a little girl ever since I found out I was pregnant. But both my son and my daughter brought me happiness already.

Renard then pushed the door all the way open and wheeled in a small cart, or a movable bed. On top of the moving bed, I saw two small bundles wrapped in a blue and pink blanket and I sat up ignoring any pain.

"Which one do you want to see first?" Renard asked and then Finitevus spoke up before I could and said "Our son please."

Renard nodded and then gently and slowly picked up the blue bundle. He then walked over to us, but handed the baby to me. Taking a small breath, I pulled the blanket back to see two small golden eyes looking back at me.

It was an echidna. His fur chocolate brown, just a bit darker than my own. But his small dreadlocks all were tipped black. And on his little chest was a black sideways crescent, just like Finitevus had. His eyes may have been gold, but they were normal like mine.

"Aww…" Was all I managed to say at first. Finitevus leaned down and gently rubbed his son's head and said "He reminds me of you, Celty." I smiled at that and said "And he's a echidna… just like you." Finitevus nodded and then asked "What shall we name him?" The question seemed to not have an answer.

What do I want to name my son? Something not simple, no he's way too special for that. Wasn't there something…

"_Name it after me…"_

Ah…fitting name I guess for him. And it fits a request of my good old…friend.

"Arrow." I said still smiling. I rubbed one of his deadlocks and said "There tipped like arrows…" Finitevus nodded and said "Arrow it is then…Arrow…"

Arrow looked up at us, first at me, and then to Finitevus. A few seconds passed before he looked back to me and yawned. This made me giggle a bit and then Renard said "Here you go Dr. Finitevus." Before Finitevus could object, he was handed the other baby, wrapped up in a pink blanket.

Finitevus sat down on the edge of my bed next to me and said "Well, this is our daughter then." He then gently pulled back the pink blanket and I heard him give off a gasp. Finitevus brought our daughter closer to me and said "She's…albino."

He was right. And to top that off, she was a lynx as well. Her fur was whiter than snow, and her muzzle was a very, very light peach color. Her eyes were closed, but were red on the outside just like her father. Her ears were tipped black as well. Suddenly she squirmed, trying to get cozy, when all of a sudden, she opened her eyes.

This time Finitevus and I both gasped a bit. Her eyes where blue, like mine. But the white part of her eyes was black. Just like Finitevus's is. She looked at me first, and then her eyes looked over her dad. She smiled at him and reached an arm out and in such a soft voice; she managed to make a 'Mew' sound.

"And what will you name her?" Renard asked and then I said "How about Lucy? I always liked that name and it fits her well." Renard smiled at this, and then Finitevus suddenly asked "Celty… can… we call her… Lucy-Na?" His voice was almost a whisper, and I understand why it was.

"Yes. Lucy-Na it will be. Such a beautiful name." I said and then Finitevus leaned close, still holding Lucy-Na and said "Celty, I'm going to head home and get a surprise ready. I'll be back soon though." I nodded and wrapped my arm around Lucy-Na as Finitevus let her go.

He then opened a Warp ring and before he walked through, he looked back at his kids and smiled. Then he disappeared through the warp ring, and it disappeared as well.


	25. First Night of Hell

"Ready to go home Celty?" Finitevus asked as he held Arrow in his arms, and waited for me. I gently picked up Lucy-Na from the bed where I had placed her and then said "Yes, I really want to get out of this hospital." Renard looked over some papers and said "Well, everything seems to be in order. I guess you too may leave. Good luck raising them."

"Thank you." Finitevus said to Renard and opened a Warp Ring before us. I gave a nod of thanks to Renard and then followed Finitevus through the Warp ring. It was pretty late as it is. Almost dark out when we arrived home.

The Warp ring we stepped out of was in our room. Only, something was different. I smiled as I saw a small crib over in the corner. Finitevus saw me smiling and said "I thought you would like it. Unless, you plan to have the children sleep between us?"

"No." I automatically said and then added "By the way, you're on bottle duty tonight." Finitevus just stared at me for a moment, trying to figure out what I meant.

"Wait, no!" He finally said and I turned and said "Yes! I've had little to no sleep the past nights! You can go one night without perfect sleep and help take care of Lucy-Na and Arrow!" He frowned and then I sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down at Lucy-Na. She was snuggled up to my chest asleep. Pressing her head against me, her right ear up and placed against my chest, while her left just hung down.

"She's listing for your heartbeat." Finitevus said quietly as he sat down next to me. I gave him a slightly confused look and then he gently reached over and pet Lucy-Na's head. She squirmed at first and then turned and grabbed his hand in her sleep, hugging it like a kid hugs their favorite toy.

"Children, or babies… they know their mother's heartbeat from birth. It gives them comfort. And lets them know your there. She was listing for yours." Just as he finished, Lucy-Na started moving around again until she let go of her father's hand, and went back to cuddling me. Her right ear up again, and twitched slightly every so often.

Suddenly, I heard many footsteps coming down from the stairs that lead to this bedroom, and the door swung open with Angel, followed by Rosy, came running in. Angel gasped when she saw the small snow white lynx cuddled up to me and then she said "Awww! It's so cute!"

Rosy had moved more towards Finitevus and saw Arrow in his arms. She smiled and said "He's a minni Dr. Creepy!" Finitevus rolled his eyes and then Angel asked "What are their names Celty?" I smiled at her and said "Well, the echidna Finitevus is holding is Arrow, our son. And I am holding Lucy-Na, our daughter."

"Oh my god Kate!"

I looked to the door and watched as my mother came into the room smiling. Behind her Dimitri made his way down the steps, in his now completed robot body. My mother reached me first and looked over both the kids and said "There so cute…"

"The echidna is Arrow, and the lynx is Lucy-Na." I said to her and she smiled and looked to Arrow. By now, Arrow had woken up from all the noise and his golden eyes darted around the room trying to look at everything at once.

"May I hold him Dr. Finitevus?" My mother asked softly and after a quick moment of thought, Finitevus nodded and handed her his son. Arrow looked over my mother and then gave off a small smile.

"Aww…" My mother, Rosy and Angel said at the same time, making Arrow's smile bigger. Clearly he was enjoying all the attention he was getting.

"So, this one is Lucy-Na?" Dimitri asked and I looked to him. He sat down slowly next to me and I said "Yes. Her name is Lucy-Na." I paused for a moment and then asked "Do you want to hold her Dimitri?" Dimitri seemed surprised at first, but then he slowly nodded and said "Yes."

Carefully, I moved Lucy-Na away from my chest and placed her in between Dimitri's arms. Lucy-Na tried and cuddled against his chest, which was a hard metal plate. When she touched it, her eyes suddenly snapped open and she looked up at Dimitri.

"Hello there little one." He said softly. Lucy-Na did nothing, just stared back at Dimitri. Suddenly, for no reason at all she giggled. Everyone turned to watch as she just giggled and stared at Dimitri. I even let out a small laugh myself. Dimitri chuckled and said "She's adorable Celty." Lucy-Na slowly stopped giggling and yawned, becoming tired already.

"Here, I should let you get the little one to bed then." Dimitri said and handed her to me. Not even three seconds in my arms, she moves around, and gets in her same position against my chest, her eyes slowly closing.

"Yes, it is getting late. Say goodnight Angel." My mother said as she handed Arrow back to Finitevus. Angel sighed and said "Fine… Night sis! And good night Mr. Finitevus!" She gave a slight bow and then Rosy said "Night Aunt Celty! Night Dr. Creepy!"

Both the girls left the room giggling and talking about the two new members to the family. I turned back to my mother who was standing in front of me, her eyes shining and had a proud look to them. She leaned down and kissed me on my head and said "I'm happy for you Kate. Take good care of them. And if you ever need help, just ask me." She then waved good night to me as she left the room, and followed the two young girls.

"And, good night to the both of you." Dimitri said and stood up. He gave me a smile, and a half-hearted glare to Finitevus, before he too left the room.

Now, with the room quiet, I stood up and walked over to the crib. Slowly and carefully, I placed Lucy-Na down near a stuffed blue bear toy and wrapped a pink blanket around her. Beside me, Finitevus held out Arrow, who was still wide awake.

"How we going to get him to sleep?" I asked and Finitevus said "I added something to the crib." After placing the little echidna down near his sister, Finitevus moved to the side of the crib, and opened a small box. He flipped a switch, and the crib started rocking back and forth a gentle rhythm. The movement started to take effect on Arrow, and his eyes began to close.

"Now, how about we do what they're doing and get some sleep ourselves?" Finitevus asked quietly and I nodded. I quietly walked away from the crib and went into the closet to change out of the pink dress I still had on. Taking it off, I chose a tank top, and pajama pants. After I made sure it fit well, I hurried out of the closet and climbed into bed.

Finitevus had done nothing but remove his cape, medals and placed his glasses on the bed side table. Once he laid down in bed, I cuddled up to him, and quickly fell asleep.

…

"Waaaaaaaaaaa!"

I flicked my ears down and pulled the pillow over my head. But the noise did not stop. I growled to myself and then, it all came rushing back. With a sigh, I started to get out of bed, when I remembered what I had said earlier that day.

"Fin…" I said shaking his shoulder. Ironically he had his head under the pillow as well, trying to escape the crying. The crying started to get louder, and I thanked god that we were on the bottom floor, to far down for anyone else to hear.

"Finitevus get your lazy ass up!" I finally yelled and kicked him slightly. He grumbled and said "You do it. You're gave birth to them." I opened my eyes fully and then said "But you're already out of bed." He pulled the pillow out from over his head and said "No I'm not-"

I quickly shoved him off the side of the bed and watched as he caught himself landing on his hands and knees. He glared back at me but I already fell back into a comfy position and started to go back to sleep.

(3 person point of view)

Finitevus sighed, loudly as he stood up and brushed himself off. Then, with a huff, he walked over to the crib. He glared down at the two baby mobians. Both, squirming around on their bed and crying like the world was ending. "Be quite." He said out loud knowing that it would not work, but he was too tired to care. After a moment of just standing there, he opened a Warp ring.

Stepping through he appeared in the kitchen two floors above. Walking over to the fridge, he pulled open the door and pulled out two bottles that Celty had prepared yesterday when she learned that she would be coming home the next day.

He then, silently walked back through the Warp ring and into the bedroom. The kids still crying. He glanced over at the bed where Celty, seemed to be sound asleep. Roiling his eyes, he leaned over the edge of the crib and held the bottles for the two mobians.

Lucy-Na was the first to quiet down and start drinking from it. Arrow took a few more seconds till he realized he was being offered 'food' and then grabbed the bottle from his father and started sucking the milk out. His golden eyes stared at Finitevus while he did this.

Same with his daughter. He was getting looks from both his kids, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get back to sleep. As he stood there, helping the two little kids, he started to doze off, his eyes slowly closing. And just as they finally closed shut, the screaming started up again.

He snapped his eyes open and glared at Arrow. His son had surprisingly finished the bottle and was crying for more. Lucy-Na, had almost been asleep, but hearing her brother cry upset her as well. And she started up as well.

"Son of a bitch…" Finitevus said to himself, really starting to hate the idea of doing this every night. He tried giving what Lucy-Na didn't take to Arrow, but Arrow just cried and swats it away. Finitevus felt him tighten his grip on the bottle and grind his teeth. Trying once more to calm the two, it just resulted in the loudest cry Arrow and Lucy-Na could make together.

"SHUT UP!" Finitevus finally screamed at them loud as he could. Both suddenly cut off yelling and stared, wide eyed at their father. Anyone could see how the albino echidna lost his temper, and was filled with anger and was visibly tired.

Scared by their father's 'outburst', the crying started up again. Finitevus yelled in rage and threw the bottle on the floor and stormed over to the bed. He then climbed in and said "I give up!"

"God do I have to do everything!" Celty suddenly yelled throwing the blanket up and climbing out of bed. Finitevus face planted into the pillow and sighed, trying to block out the noise. Suddenly, everything went quiet. Then, he heard Celty walk back over to bed, and climb in quietly.

Finitevus sat up and looked over at the crib. He could see Lucy-Na and Arrow, snuggled up to each other and quietly fast asleep. He turned back to Celty and asked "How?" His voice tired, but he clearly wanted to know.

"They were cold. Just had to pull their blanket over them." Celty said, half awake and pulled her own blanket up and over her shoulder. Finitevus lay back down and said "Were not having any more kids after this…"

All he got in return was Celty giving a slight nod, before she fell back into sleep. And then, after a sigh of defeat, he two fell asleep.


	26. Old Allies Return

I sat on the couch, my legs crossed and Arrow sitting between them. I was wearing my old blue shorts, just so most of my cybernetics showed. Arrow liked this. Mostly because they were shiny. He reached out his hands and would try to grab them. But they were smooth to the touch, and he couldn't get a good grip. He just laughed at it. I rubbed his head and he looked up and then grabbed my hand laughing.

"You just so cute…" I said to him and kissed his cheek. He leaned forward and then fell on my belly. I chuckled and said "Careful now." Arrow grabbed my shirt and buried his face in it, letting out small laughs.

"Someone seems happy."

I looked over my shoulder, and saw Finitevus come walking up. Lucy-Na was wrapped up in his cape, wresting her head on his shoulder. I nodded and then asked "She asleep?" Finitevus didn't need to answer as Lucy-Na perked her ears and turned to face me, her eyes wide and awake.

Finitevus made his way around the couch and then sat down next to me. He sighed and leaned back, having his eyes closed. Lucy-Na moved a bit, and started to slide down Finitevus's chest. He suddenly caught her before she actually fell. She giggled at this and then he moved her back up by his shoulder.

"You seem a little tired." I pointed out to him and he opened his eyes and said "I am. I honestly wasn't expecting taking care of a child would be so… difficult-Ow!" Finitevus slightly jerked his head back and I saw Lucy-Na pulling on one of his dreadlocks.

"Oh, Lucy-Na… no." I said softly and gently reached over and grabbed her. I started to pull her over to me, and Finitevus unwrapped her hands from his dreadlock. He rubbed the side of his head. I placed Lucy-Na next to Arrow and then couldn't help but laugh.

"It wasn't funny."

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't.

"Maybe not for you, but were laughing." I said noting that I the other two in my lap was laughing with me. Finitevus looked down at them and said "There just lucky there not old enough yet for me to punish them…" I nudged his shoulder and said "When they do get older, they won't act like this… at least I hope." I added with a small chuckle.

Bam….bam…

Finitevus and I turned our heads to the front of the temple. My kids stopped laughing and listened for the noise to appear again. Bam…bam…bam…

Finitevus held up hand towards us to stay quiet, and he slowly stood up. He fixed his glasses and pulled his cape tightly around him. Then he made his way towards the door.

Arrow let out a loud whining noise and I quickly hushed him, picking up a blanket beside me and wrapping it around us, hugging them. I then looked back to Finitevus, and watched. He paused at the entrance, and seemed to be thinking his options over. He glanced back at me, and then his gaze went down to the kids. After a moment, he looked back up at me, and motioned the door.

Giving a slight nod. I closed my eyes. And let my sight fan out. Figures stood at the door. A total of…six. And then, I recognized the aura of one, a hedgehog.

"Fin! Come here!" I said getting up and leaving the babies on the couch. Finitevus hurried over to them and asked "What are you doing?"

"It's alright, but let me talk to them." I said quietly and then opened the old stone door. Sunlight leaked in, blinding me for a moment and I heard a male voice say "Hey Cel…"

Scourge stood in front of me, Fiona leaning on his shoulder, and the Destructix limping up behind him. Scourge winced a bit as Fiona shifted off her left leg, which must be hurting.

"Holy shit what happened to you guys?" I asked seeing them bruised and battered. Scourge huffed and said "Managed to piss off a robot that sort of looked like you." I knew who he was talking about. That one robot that attacked us a few months ago.

I narrowed my eyes also remembering my last get together with the Destructix. "Why did you come here?" Scourge rubbed the back of his head and said "Well… Heh… we kind of need the doc to help us a bit… you know… since no one else will on Mobius."

"Really now? I thought he had 'a few screws lose' last time I talked about you coming back here." I said and I heard Finitevus purposely cough to remind me that he was here. I glanced back at him and then looked forward to the others.

"I'll let you in… if you promise me a few things." I said and leaned on the doorway. Scourge was silent and Fiona spoke up and asked "What would that be?"

"One, you respect Finitevus." I said and Fiona slightly rolled her eyes and said "Fine." I gave a nod, and then said "Two, you leave my sister, and my mom alone."

"Wait, what?" Scourge said and then added "Since when has your family been crashing here?" I shrugged and said "A while now. There… new to the area and so Finitevus and I offered them a place to stay."

"Fine." Scourge said and then asked "Anything else?"

"No fighting, screaming, banging on walls, tables, or heck, making loud noises." I said and moved aside to let them in. Scourge half walked half limped in and asked "Why can we make any loud noi-" Scourge cut off as his eyes drifted to the couch and were Arrow and Lucy-Na stared back at him.

"That's why." I said and then walked over and picked up Lucy-Na. Finitevus stood up, and held Arrow in his arms. I gave a nod to our guest and said "These are our kids. Lucy-Na and Arrow."

"Hurt them, and I kill you." Finitevus said in a plain tone and placed Arrow back on my lap. He then walked passed Scourge and Fiona, opened a Warp ring and gave off a faint and untrusting smirk. He then said "Follow me."

Scourge and Fiona gave each other a glance and then followed him slowly. As they walked passed, someone came up behind me and said "So, you had kids?" I looked up and over at Lightning. I nodded and noticed he had a bad shoulder wound, and he looked like he was sort of limping.

"Yah, there a handful." I said and Lucy-Na looked Lighting over. She then smiled at him and reached out to him letting out little mewing noises. Lightning gave me a look and then I smiled and said "Go ahead."

Lighting then carefully and slowly picker her up. She let out a little squeal of happiness as she was picked up and her ears flicked up. Lighting seemed taken back at first, surprised by how she was acting. I chuckled and said "Looks like she already likes you."

"Yah…" Was all Lightning said and I looked down at Arrow. He seemed to be watching Lightning. Watching to see what he would do with his sister. I pet Arrow's head and he flinched at first, startled from someone suddenly touching him. That is, until he found out it was his mother. Then he calmed down and hugged me.

"Lightning, was the robot you guys fought a silver and grey lynx, with red eyes?" I asked and Lightning nodded. "Yah, we were walking in the woods, not too far from where we are now. And then we just saw it standing there. It had its back to us, seemed to be lost in thought." Lightning said, recalling what had happened.

"And then what?"

"Scourge yelled at it, and when it didn't respond, he threw a rock at it and hit it in the back of the head..." Lighting said trailing off. I sighed and said "Scourge… you freaking idiot. So, I'm guessing that's what set it off?"

"Yup."

I looked Lightning over and said "I've fought against her before." Lightning gave me a skeptical look and said "Her? I know it look like a female lynx but I didn't know it had a gender as well…"

"That's like saying while I was a robot I wasn't a girl." I pointed out.

"Point taken." Lightning said calmly and then placed Lucy-Na next to me and said "I'm going to head down to the lab now." I nodded and asked "Want me to open a Warp ring for you?"

"Yes, thank you." Lightning said with a nod and I opened a Warp ring in front of him. He walked through, and then the ring flickered and went back on my wrist.

Lucy-Na yawned and leaned against my leg, her eyes slowly closing. Arrow was just as tired, if not more than Lucy-Na for he was almost asleep, using my leg as a pillow. Rolling my eyes and smiling, I picked up both and lay down on the couch.

I then placed them between me, and the couch, I was on the outside, protecting them from the edge of the couch. Arrow sprawled out and was asleep in a few seconds, while Lucy-Na looked at me. She seemed tired, but didn't want to go to sleep.

"Go to sleep Lucy-Na." I said softly and she reached out to me, with just one arm. She then leaned forward but fell over face first into the couch cushion. I quickly picked her up before she started crying, and I brought her closer to me. Suddenly she moved and got comfy, having one of her ears resting over my chest, where my heart was at. She then drifted off to sleep, just like her brother did.

Watching them sleep, I felt myself becoming tired as well. So I moved the blanket to where it was over all of us, and I to, fell asleep.


	27. Times Up

"There…finished." Finitevus said as he slumped down in the seat next to me. IN front of us was a TV I had asked Finitevus to get. He refused to at first, saying they were useless and could corrupt minds easily. I agreed with him on that, but I also said that it will help keep the kids entertained when they get a little older, and me as well. So, he installed it into the wall of the Main Room and now here we are.

Finitevus handed me a silver remote, not wanting to watch TV himself, but just as he was about to get up, Lucy-Na crawled on to his lap, who she was originally sitting on the other side of him. But once she was on his lap, she leaned back with her back against his chest using him like a chair.

"Looks like you're not going anywhere…" I said with a small giggle and Finitevus glared down at Lucy-Na. She sucked her thumb and looked up back at him. She pulled it out and before Finitevus could say something, she made a mewing noise and said "Da...?"

Finitevus who was about to get up anyway, stood still surprised for a moment, and I said "Aww, someone loves you…" I then chuckled as Lucy-Na leaned back and snuggled up to him. Finitevus slumped back in his seat, and didn't say anything.

Arrow who was crawling all over me, reached for the silver remote but I pulled it out of his reach and said "Sorry little one. Not till you're able to count." I then pressed the on button, and the TV flickered and came to life. I flipped through a few channels, of course not understanding any programs because they were all Mobians and didn't recognize anything.

"I'll find something."

Scourge swiped the remote out of my hand and jumped into the other chair and laid sideways in it. He then flipped through the channels ignoring my annoyed look, and Finitevus look of hate. He smirked and then said "About time you guys stopped living in a cave and get along with the future."

I sighed and said "Gosh you're so annoying." Scourge shrugged and continued to flip through the channels until he found a channel and said "Cools, a scary movie." I looked to the screen. Five mobians where running through the woods franticly and would let out an occasional scream or one would trip and fall. Behind them a larger mobian, dressed in black and had a hockey mask on caring a chainsaw chased them through the darkness.

"Wonder how this ends…" Scourge asked himself and I said "Seen it. They drown the guy. He's a serial killer at a lake. God can't you mobians come up with anything original?" Scourge looked back at me and then said nothing. Then, he turned back to the movie and shrugged once again.

"You've seen this before?" Finitevus asked covering Lucy-Na's eyes as the killer got ready to slice a victim open. I did the same with Arrow and said "Well, no and yes. On Earth… they had a whole movie series on this."

"So it's not original them? Technically we have no way of knowing that your kind made this." Finitevus pointed out and I then responded "But we did it first. This makes it, unoriginal."

"Trying to watch the movie here…" Scourge said and I ignored him. Finitevus then said "And you made this movie as a documentary as something that did happen, or for your own enjoyment?"

"Just to make money and scare anyone that watched it." I said and then Finitevus looked at the movie and said "There are many flaws to this scene. The mobians could gang up and fight him. Take away his weapon and use it against him."

"One, it's a freaking movie. Two, he's a supernatural zombie thingy. Three, those mobians probably aren't thinking straight." I said and then Finitevus rolled his eyes and said "I bet if you were in the movie, you could take him out in a few minutes. Supernatural or not."

"Really? I don't think I could." I said honestly and then Finitevus said "But with your cybernetics you could hurt him badly…" he paused and rubbed his left cheek and said "Just a simple smack can even hurt."

"You hush. You know very well why I smacked you then." I said and slunk down in my seat, trying to forget that day. The day I read through the Project Enerjak: Mirror profile and found those secrets out.

"I can't hear them talking!" Scourge yelled back to us, slightly turning up the volume on the TV. I glared at him for a moment and then I heard Finitevus say "But you never let me finish what I was going to say."

"Oh? What that you would finally purged the world?" I asked slightly mad at him for bringing this topic back up and he shook his head no and said "I had said 'You are perfect for the next Enerjak. You can be the one to finally purge the technology on this planet and then I'…" Finitevus paused remembering what he was going to say next on that day.

"Then I would finally won, and get to spend the rest of my days on a purified Mobius alone, with you." Finitevus said and I leaned over and kissed him and then whispered "nice try echidna… I know you better than that." Finitevus sighed and was about to say something when Scourge turned around.

"Please shut the hell up so I can watch the damn movie!" Scourge yelled at us just as a person on the TV screamed. Followed by a loud crack of thunder outside.

Arrow gripped my arm, scared for his life and he started crying. Lucy-Na let out a loud screaming noise before she buried her face in Finitevus chest and started crying her eyes out. Finitevus looked from his daughter, to his son… then slowly looked up at Scourge narrowing his eyes.

Scourge stared wide at back at Finitevus, and slowly tried to sink into the chair, to disappear from our sight. Finitevus picked up Lucy-Na and set her down on my lap next to her brother. Then he stood up.

In that moment Scourge took off running for the door. Finitevus them moved through a Warp ring and appeared in front of him giving him a jump kick knocking the hedgehog to the floor. Scourge rubbed his head, but this time was too slow.

Finitevus grabbed him by his quills and ragged him through a new Warp ring. I then heard Scourge yelling his head off for help, just before the Warp Ring closed. I shook my head and then looked to the TV. My kids were still crying, a storm had started outside, and now the TV was blasting noise everywhere.

Stretching my arm across the room and over to were Scourge had been, I picked up the remote and turned the TV off. Now that it was off, I retracted my arm back to its original length and wrapped both of them around my kids.

"Hush little ones… nothing bad is going to happen tonight…" I said in a kind whisper and the crying slowly died down. Suddenly, with a loud BOOM the front door flew open, almost breaking apart. I gripped the children in fear and watched as a figure moved swiftly into the room. Even before I could yell for help, I was knocked away from my children and pined to the wall.

When I looked forward, that silver and grey robot lynx, with the blood red eyes stared back at me.

"**Your time is up, Celty Alicade…"**


	28. Unit vs Celty

The robot's blood red eyes glowed brightly and she pressed her hand against my neck. That alone had me pinned to the wall. She pressed hard, and I couldn't breathe. I gasped for air and tried to push her away, but she laughed at this and said **"Might as well give up now Celty Alicade, because by the end of the night, this Unit**__**will be the original…" **

I kicked and thrashed trying to get out of her grasp, gasping for breath, and tried to call for help, but I could not get my voice out. The robot chuckled, loving me slowly losing energy to fight. I stopped struggling and let my arms fall to my side. My vision was getting blurry, my head hurt, and all I could hear was my kids, screaming and crying.

"Let her go!"

I watched as the silver robot was punched away from me, and I slid down to the floor. I coughed and gasped for air, and took deep breaths before I looked to who had saved me.

"You alright, Celty?" Dimitri asked me as he leaned down and held out his hand. I nodded, still too shocked to say anything and grabbed his hand. He helped me up, and then said "Come on Celty, I know you can take that scrap of metal." He gave me an encouraging smile and then added "You, after all, took on even Enerjak before."

I turned and looked towards where the robot had landed; she stood up, and faced Dimitri and me. "Who are you?" I yelled, finally finding my voice. The robot was quiet for a moment, seemed to be thinking.

"**This unit does not have a name. Nor does this unit need one. But this unit is a copy of you, Prophet." **If she could smile, I swear she would have scowled at me, just by looking at the hate in her eyes.

"**I am the Unit. And that is all." **The robot, now named Unit said and folded her arms together. Dimitri moved back and made his way to the children, I stepped forward making sure Unit's attention was on me and me alone. The blades embedded in my cybernetics slid out and glimmered in the lighting of the room. Unit seemed unfazed by this, and said "**Impressive weapons. Using your flaw as a perfection…"**

She then copied my stance and her own blades, only longer slid out. They also glimmered just like mine, but also seemed to be sharper. I narrowed my eyes, and then took off running at her.

She tensed up, ready to swing her blade when I did, but instead of throwing my blade forward, I flicked up my hand and shot an Aura Spear at her, she carelessly twirled around, dodging the spear and came down with her blade right in front of me. Just inches from my face and I knew, she missed on purpose. And if she had a mouth, she would have smirked.

I leaped back dogging another swing from her blade. Each time she swung she aimed for my chest, which made blocking easy. I then finally swooped to the side and flipped kicked her in the jaw. She stumbled back and then looked to me.

"**Amazing that you were able to hit this Unit at all. This Unit knows all of your data, everything about you. And so much more, Kate Alicade." **

I gave off a growling sound and created my Aura staff. The blue light reflected off of Unit's shiny metal body, and seemed to illuminate her blood red eyes. She chuckled which threw me off my guard and then she said **"Oh you simple life forms. You think that just because you have such an amazing gift, or power that every other life form and this Unit does not have something like it as well."**

She flew up her hand and held it out. Then a red hazy mist formed around it and then formed a staff like mine. Only the edges on hers were sharp blades. I gasped in surprise as Unit was truly my copy.

"**Manna, Anti-Aura… whichever you wish to call it. Just know it is stronger than your pathetic powers are." **Unit said in a mocking tone and swung it around her showing me she was skilled with it, even better than I was. I felt myself starting to panic. How can I beat her? She must have a weakness…

Without warning, she swung her staff and landed a blow to the side of my head. I hit the bar of the staff, not the blades, but in either way… it hurt like hell! I collapsed to the floor and held my head. My vision blurred and the noises of all around faded in and out.

Unit then stood over me and got ready to stab her spear through me, but I held up my arm, and the end of it came undone and reformed into a cannon. Unit's eyes widen just before she was blasted through the ceiling. Rubble started to fall down on me but someone grabbed my arm and hulled me back.

The rubble crashed to the ground sending up a dust storm and I coughed. Someone coughed beside me and I looked over to my side and saw Angel. She looked up at me and said "Are you alright sis?"

"I'm fine." I said quickly and hugged her. I then added "But go! I don't want you to get hurt." Angel nodded and then looked past me and her eyes widen. I turned around and saw Unit, her arm turned into some sort of gun pointed at me and Angel. A light filled the center and aimed directly at Angel.

"No!" I screamed and threw myself in front of her just as Unit fired. But instead of the blast of Anti-Aura, or any kind of energy, I was hit with a light, a pulse of some kind and I fell over. But… there was no pain. What happened?

"Kate!" Angel yelled, and bended down. She seemed unfazed by the power of the blast. I tried to sit up, to reassure her I was alright, but I couldn't.

"I...I can't move!" I yelled trying to move my arms, and my legs. They wouldn't budge. Angel gasped and then I heard Unit laugh and say **"You Mobians are all the same! You leap into the fall of your destruction to protect others. This unit knew you leap at your sister to protect her. That attack would have had no effect on a life form. But it would on you. It's called an EMP blast… you have heard of it before… I know you have."**

I gasped and felt tears of fear come to my eyes. I couldn't move. I was going to die at the hands of Unit. Unit, took a step forward but Angel suddenly leaped up in front of me, her arms out stretched and protecting me. Unit looked her over for a moment and said **"Move young life form. This does not concern you."**

"No! She's my sister! I won't let you hurt her!" Angel yelled at Unit and Unit's eyes seemed to narrow. She lifted her head and said "**Very well… this Unit will just make you then." **She suddenly swung her arm, and knocked Angel away like she was nothing.

Angel hit the ground hard with a loud bang. Unit didn't even look; she just glared down at me. "Angel!" I screamed her name. Her ear twitched and she slowly started to get up. She then with a sudden burst of energy twirled on her feet and tackled Unit to the ground.

Unit pushed her off, startled by her sudden comeback and then once again, Angel was in front of me. Unit leaped up, and faster than I could blink, she punched Angel down to the ground and said **"Stay down life form. You will just get killed by this unit." **

Angel was on her knees. She shook her head and crawled back in between me and Unit. One of her eyes was closed as blood tinkled down over it from a cut on her head. She took in quick breaths and then Unit seemed to have lost it then. She picked up Angel and tossed her across the room.

Angel hit the wall and screamed as she fell to the ground with a thud. "Angel!" I cried, wanting to run to her side, to protect her from Unit. I looked back up to Unit, but she seemed to have lost interest in me, and slowly made her way over to Angel.

"No!" I cried and screamed. Unit ignored them and continued to walk over to Angel. Angel cried on the floor and held her arm. She was only just a kid… she shouldn't be like this!

"Stop please!" I cried to Unit who ignored me. And her red staff started to form in her hand. I closed my eyes and banged the back of my head on the floor. Please… someone… something help… Eclipse… Fin… someone…

I suddenly felt a rush of energy over me and I opened my eyes. A thin lair of aura surrounded my cybernetics. It glowed brightly and I felt like I had my original arms and legs back. I could actually feel the ground under me. Feel it's hard sandy surface. I lift up my hand and gasped. I could move.

Waiting no time, I picked myself up and glared at Unit. My blades slid out, glowing bright aura blue and I ran at Unit. She had her back to me, but as I ran everything seemed to slow down.

I saw Unit glance back surprised and then her gaze turned into one of pure hate. Her hand and her arm formed into one single blade and then she turned. I swung my blade aiming for Unit's face but she ducked down and said **"Nice try… Kate Alicade. But this is your end…NOW!" **

And then she launched forward, and then stabbed her blade through my stomach, and then ripped it out. And I watched as my blood sprayed out, before I hit the floor.

"CELTY!"


	29. Is it Too Late?

Unit stepped back; her hand stained with my blood and let Angel crawl over to me. She looked me over then started screaming. "Kate! No! Please! Kate!" Her eyes were full of tears which streamed down her face.

Pain, everything hurt. I opened my mouth to scream myself but I couldn't. I couldn't get any air either. Tears blinded my vision and then I started coughing. Next thing I knew, blood filled my mouth and I coughed it out. Angel pressed her hands to the open wound, drenching her fur in blood, trying to stop the bleeding.

Footsteps ran down the stairs, faster than I could make out. And I looked over and saw Finitevus open the door to the room, looking pissed about the noise, but his eyes fell on me, and his face of rage turned to horror. He then sprinted across the room and dropped to his knees by my side.

"Celty!" he called looking over my wound. I couldn't respond. For every time I seemed to open my mouth, more blood would spill out. Finitevus looked to Angel and said "Look for something to cover the wound!" Angel looked franticly around the room, but nothing was in site that could be used.

Finitevus cursed and looked around himself till finally he yelled in frustration and then ripped his cape off. He threw it over my waist and then wrapped it around me tightly to try and bind the wound. Just as he tied it together, the cape started to turn red, soaked with my blood in trying to stop the flow.

"**This unit knows you cannot save her. Not with a wound like that." **Unit said in a mocking tone. Finitevus looked up at her and scowled at her. He then leaped up and pressed his arm to her neck pinning her to the wall.

"You did this?" He yelled at her. Unit slightly nodded and then said **"And I only know how to save her. Now, what are you going to do Dr. Finitevus?" **

"Tell me How to save her! Tell me now!" Finitevus yelled, almost screamed at her pushing her into the wall. Behind her the wall started to crack but she just chuckled and whispered something that I could not hear.

By now the pain was so great I could no longer feel it, it was just numb. And everything was becoming blurry. I looked back over to Finitevus and Unit, and I saw Finitevus face become pale. He pulled back from Unit and said "You… set this up… you planed this!"

"**So this unit did Doctor. But I wouldn't waist time talking. Kate Alicade's life seems to be slipping away by each passing moment." **

Finitevus looked back to me, and let go of Unit and rushed over to me. He then, carefully but quickly moved his arms under me to pick me up. But as soon as he started to life me up I cried out loud.

"Don't!" I cried in pain but he ignored my cry and picked me up, sending waves of pain through me. I cried and screamed now finding my voice as the pain kept coming. Angel stood up and limped after Finitevus as he opened a Warp ring before us, and hurried through.

I looked around. The lab was around us and I let out another cry of pain as Finitevus drew me close to him. He rubbed my head and said "I'm sorry… I don't know what else to do…"

He held me closer, to where my head laid on his chest, and I could hear his heartbeat. Finitevus motioned something to Angel and said "Pull off that white sheet and…and open the door." Angel, doing what she thought is saving me limped over to where a large object stood. I have noticed it before, but never questioned it. What is it?

Angel pulled the sheet down and I gasped as a roboticizer stood tall and ready to be used. I gripped buried my face in Finitevus chest and said "No… no please…" Finitevus hugged me and said "Your injured. I don't have the skills or the equipment to do anything Celty… I can't… do anything else."

"**It is a wonder that you have been able to stay awake Kate Alicade. It's only a matter of minutes till you become unconscious and then slowly slip away…" **

Unit walked out from beside the roboticizer. How she got there I do not now. But she was ready for us and her eyes glowed like blood. Like my blood.

"**When you are roboticized Kate Alicade, your wound will heal at least, in your robotic state. And you will not die of blood loss or the trauma." **Unit said and leaned on it. She then looked to Finitevus and said **"Of course, I think he should decide since he knows how to start it."**

Finitevus looked down to me and said "I'm sorry… I should have gotten rid of this thing. I had built it when you were roboticized before… just in case you ever were a robian again, I could change you back… but now…"

"no…please… Aizen…" I said trying to tell him I didn't want it, but my voice was fading and my world was slipping away from me. But I saw him slightly flinch at the use of his real name.

The binding Finitevus had made out of his cape was now soaked all the way with my blood, and it dripped to the floor. His white fur was now also stained with my blood.

"I'm not going to let you die." He finally said and then walked to the machine. He then said softly "I'm sorry Celty…" Angel, still not understanding what was going on opened the door. I closed my eyes, tears still streaming down. I didn't want to look. I didn't want to see what would happen.

Finitevus placed me carefully on the floor of the capsule and undid the binding so it wouldn't get changed with me. He glanced at his cape once and then threw it aside. He then leaned and wiped the blood off my lips, and then kissed me. He looked depressed as he pulled back and his face was full of regret but he shut the door. He then walked over to a control panel.

I couldn't see much, but I saw Unit move across the room. My blood had fallen on the glass blinding my view, and my head was starting to spin. I couldn't think straight. But I heard yelling and a loud crash. But then the blackness over took me and I fell into a dark sleep.

(third person point of view)

Finitevus closed the door to the capsule and moved swiftly to the control panel. Flipping a switch the machine and the capsule lit up. He looked over the buttons and control settings. Carefully moving the settings to where she would be okay. And set the beam on low, and try to avoid her cybernetics.

Suddenly Unit appeared behind him and shoved him to the side. She moved swiftly typing in commands and even uploaded a small program through a thumb-drive into the system. Finitevus seemed to shocked at first but he then shoved Unit away and said "Back off!" Unit narrowed her eyes and then said **"This unit is not done with her yet Doctor… but this unit does not need you anymore." **

Then she swung with most over her strength and knocked Finitevus back and he landed against a table full of test tubes that crashed to the ground. The echidna had hit his head so hard it knocked him out on impact and he lay motionless on the floor.

Angel gasped and backed up to the darkest corner of the room. Terrified for her and her sisters life. Unit just chuckled and said **"This time… you won't be able to rely on will power to defeat the virus Kate Alicade. You will belong to this unit!" **Unit then grabbed hold of a handle and pulled it down, almost breaking it. And then the capsule started to fill up with steam and smoke and there was sounds of things breaking and something combusting.

Unit remembered that anything metal, steel or likewise that was tried to be roboticized would result in a compress before it fired back, creating a small explosion. This included Celty's cybernetics.

The machine quieted down and Unit looked to the door. It slid open automatically and smoke and steam poured out. Behind her she heard movement and looked to see Finitevus had regained conscious and slowly stood up, gripping the side of the table to help him. He was bleeding from where his head had hit the table, but he seemed to ignore it. He looked forward and then to the open capsule.

"Celty…" He said quietly and ran over to the open door. Unit walked calmly since she was closer, and looked over the white echidna that bent over a still figure. There she was, Celty Alicade. She was now once again a robotic lynx. But the difference from last time was that her eyes were completely black. And she didn't move, not even twitch.

"Celty!" Finitevus called shaking the still metal figure. Unit let out a halfhearted sigh and said "**Looks like Kate Alicade perished before it started. That or her cybernetics combusting killed her off."**

Finitevus looked to where Celty arms and legs, now matching the rest of her robotic body. And tiny remains of blasted cybernetic parts where scattered on the ground. Finitevus gasped and reached in, picking her up slightly, turning her head to his. No light shown to make out her eyes. He had been too late.

He gently laid her back on the floor and hung his head. Unit huffed and said "**Shame… this unit was looking forward for a new slave-" **she suddenly was cut off as Finitevus swung out and punched her across the face knocking her to the floor. He took in ragged breaths and was desperately trying to hold his feeling of sadness back… tears…

Unit leaped up, now angered at the echidna for getting in her way. She brought out her blade like hand and asked **"Do you want to join her too Doctor? What does it matter if she lived or died because of that? If she lived, she would have been my mindless slave. I would have used her to capture you all… turn you into my personal army… capture more… take over more… until this world was mine…"**

Finitevus narrowed his eyes and scowled. He then let off something like a low growl and said "I'll die before that happens… And I'll take you with me."

"**Brave words for someone who doesn't believe in self-sacrifice." ** Unit mocked and then charged forward catching Finitevus off guard. She slammed him into the wall, almost smashing him through. The wall cracked and Finitevus glared at her as she held his neck and held him off the ground.

All of this was just a reenactment of when he first faced a robotical lynx. Only this time, this robot hated him. Unit chuckled and held the blade to his neck and then said "**To bad she didn't survive. I'm sure this unit would have loved to watch you get slaughtered by your loved one, now a mecha… what would you have called her? Mecha Celty… yes… this unit likes that. Has a nice ring to it. Mecha Celty…"**

Suddenly Unit was knocked back with such force she went through a wall, and then landed on the floor hard. She got up, her eyes blazing and looked around for her attacked. Her blood red eyes fell on two shining aura blue ones that belonged to a light brown mecha lynx, who around her neck hung a golden locked that glowed. And then the lynx called out-

"**The names Prophet…"**


	30. Dimitri

All the tension, all the sadness and despair seemed to vanish in a single second. Unit, her blood red gaze traveled across the room, and glared at her now robotical counterpart.

"**You survived." **Unit pointed out blankly and brought out her right arm blade. Celty, standing at the opposite side of the room nodded and brought out her own right arm blade and said **"No thanks to you."**

Hidden in the shadows, Angel watched both robot lynx glared back at each other, not sure what to do. But what she did decide was to quietly slip behind machines and a box, getting farther away from Unit and closer to what she believed was her sister.

Beside Celty, Finitevus stood, his gaze looking her over, but he said nothing. Celty walked forward, having now both blades out. Unit tried to bring out her other, but it had been damaged when she crashed through the wall. Celty suddenly swung out, leaping at Unit.

Unit dodged to the side, and slashed her blade towards Celty who did the same. Small sparks flew off where the metal clashed together. They leaped back and then would charge at each other again, and again. Always getting the same results. Celty, now not weakened by her wound, and fully charged was an even match for Unit.

"**How are you able to escape the mind control virus?" **Unit yelled at her as she tried to spin kick Celty. Celty leaped back just barley dogging Unit's attack and said **"Because I have faith. I have power, friends and family that I need to protect. Oh, and I got a god." **She finished her sentence with a mocking tone towards Unit and then asked **"What do you got?"**

Unit paused in mid swing. Like she was suddenly frozen in place. Her arm started twitching, in fact all of her started to shake in what? Malfunction? Or… an emotion? Unit's eyes suddenly blazed full of hatred and she blast forward using all her power. Celty was caught off guard and when Unit tackled her, the silver Lynx tackled Celty through many walls, and including the floor.

They crashed into the Main room and Celty in a desperate struggle, threw Unit off of her. Unit carelessly flew back, and managed to hit the TV. Sparks flew out and almost at once the ground around the TV burst into flames. Celty made a gasping noise at the site of the fire and then Unit gave a dry laugh bringing Celty's attention back to her.

"**What will you do Alicade? Save lives? Or follow me?" **And with that, Unit set her engine on high, and aimed upwards crashing through the ceiling of different levels until she burst out of the temple and out into the night stormy sky.

Celty was about to follow her when the fire gave off a roar as it moved forward, and the ceiling above her crack and moaned in effort to keep up, but the old stone structure was about to collapse in.

-Celty's Point of View-

I looked around, scanning for anything that could be used to put the fire out first. The kitchen was a few yards away, I can get water from there and-

"Celty!"

I spun around as I heard my name called. Through the fire I saw a figure backed up against a wall, behind him was two small figures, shaking and crying in fear. It was Dimitri, and my kids.

"**Hold on!"** I called and ran across the room, and threw a patch of fire to get closer to them. CREEEEECK! I looked up just in time to watch in horror as a chunk of the ceiling collapsed and fell, right above my friend and family.

"**NO!"**

Dimitri suddenly threw his arms up and to my amazement, caught the falling piece. But with all that heavy stone, and the weight of more adding onto the fallen piece, Dimitri began to bend down, and he grit his teeth as he struggled to hold up the falling stone.

"**Dimitri!"** I yelled in fear and ran through the wall of fire, and came to the other side. Dimitri looked up at me, his eyes widen in shock and horror at the sight of seeing me as Prophet again. He coughed and I saw his arms slightly shaking with effort.

I reached up, to help him push up the ceiling but he yelled "No! Get your children! Get them out of here! If the falling stone doesn't kill them then the fire will!" Just as he finished talking a small piece of the ceiling came falling off the large piece and landed near Lucy-Na.

She screamed, louder than ever and continued to scream like that. I moved around Dimitri and found that the rock had not missed my daughter, and had clashed against her right leg. I shoved it away and picked her up. She didn't stop screaming and I knew she was hurt beyond anything she could handle.

"**Shuuu… it will be okay…"** I said quietly, gently hugging her. She paused, looking up to me, still crying, tears falling down her cheeks. But her eyes slightly widen and she said "…Mama?" I hugged her a bit tighter and said **"Yes, yes Lucy-Na, its mama…" **I turned around and reached out, my arm wrapping around Arrow and bringing him over to me. His golden eyes wide with fear but he hugged me tight digging his face into my chest. Lucy-Na suddenly twitched violently and started screaming again. I looked to her and then carefully looked back to Dimitri.

He was still holding up the ceiling, he was now beginning to bend, and I heard a snapping sound coming from inside his cybernetic body. He cried out, and almost dropped to his knees.

"**Dimitri!"** I yelled worried and he looked to me and said "Get your children to safety, now!" I stared at him, surprised and shocked for a moment and then he suddenly shifted around to where his should held up one side of the rock. Using his free hand, he opened a small panel in his chest, and pulled out a shining yellow Chaos Emerald.

I gasped and then he said "Here, take it. Eclipse gave it to me to help with the completion of my body…" He tossed it over and Arrow seeing the shiny object reached out and snatched it holding it tight and close to him. I looked back up and saw Dimitri smiling and looking at my kids. He then said "Take good care of them Celty…" The way he was talking…it sounded like…no…he…can't!

Dimitri huffed and said "Move back before anymore pieces fall!" I leaped back just as one landed where I had been. But where I landed was worse, right between to walls of fire. I may not be able to feel it, but my kids could and they were now both screaming and crying. Taking a leap, I went through the flames, wrapping myself around my kids, keeping out of the reach of the flames.

I reached the stairs and glanced back, waiting for Dimitri to follow. He looked back to me and gave off a friendly, loving smile and said "These times I spent at the temple have been the best years of my life…Thank you for saving me on that day." He heaved a sigh and then added "Good bye, Celty…"

And then, with the roar of the flames that burst under him, he collapsed, and the entire section of the ceiling and the rocks above crumbled down, and crushed the echidna underneath them.

"**DIMITRI!"**


	31. Fight On

I stared at the spot where Dimitri had been. I felt like...nothing. Hallow inside. He was the one I told everything too, he was my friend, and he was like...family... No…he just can't be…gone.

Crying broke through my thoughts and I looked down to Lucy-Na and Arrow. They were staring at where Dimitri had been, confused and scared; they hugged me tight, wanting nothing more than to be safe and sound. Fire roared around us, and oxygen levels where low.

I rushed up the stairs, very aware that the temple was breaking down. It would not be long till more of this place would be lost in a sea of flames and mountains of rubble. In my arms, Arrow started coughing badly from all the smoke and out of his hands slipped the Chaos Emerald.

"**No!"** I yelled but I watched it disappear below into the chaotic room. Would go back and get it, it would be fine. Right now, my kids need to be safe. I continued up the rest of the stairs and broke through into a hallway.

"Kate!" I heard Angel calling for me, and when I looked down one of the many halls until I saw my mother and Angel running down towards me. When my mother saw me, she gasped and held Angel back.

"Let go!" Angel yelled as she twisted away from mother's grip and ran over to me. Angel wrapped her arms around me, sobbing into my side. If I could, I would have hugged her back, but I couldn't, not with the kids in my arms.

"Kate? Is that really you?" My mother asked as she drew closer. I nodded and then said **"Yes, it is. I-"**

"She's coming back!" Angel suddenly yelled and then added "Unit! She's coming, Celty!" I nodded not really knowing how she knew but I trusted her.

"**Take my kids and get out of the temple. It's breaking down. You must go now." **I said as my mother took Arrow from my arms. Angel gently started to pick up Lucy-Na but my daughter let out a fierce wail and then I said **"Her leg, it's hurt. Be careful Angel."**

"I will." Angel said before she turned and ran down the hall, my mother close behind her. Both soon then disappeared with the kids. I looked down to the hall and saw a figure walk out, eyes glowing red like blood and a long blade shimmered.

"**Before you attack me, you have a choice. Fight me, or go after the Chaos Emerald I dropped down there." **I said looking toward the fiery doorway. I then added** "Not like you could withstand that anyway."** Unit suddenly blasted beside me and went into the flames. I knew she would be fine, but I really didn't care.

Instead I flew down the hallway and turned back down the steps of the lab. The door was smashed in, and the doorway was torn up.

"**Finitevus?" **I called softly. I looked around the almost ruined lab. Everything was a mess. Papers on fire, glass smashed, tables flipped and walls with holes in them.

"**Fin?"** I called again getting no response. Fear hit me as I wondered, did Unit do something to him? I waited, and again he never called back. I looked around the room once before I backed out and quickly ran up the stairs.

Suddenly I was blasted through the wall and crashed through the final wall and outside I fell. I stopped myself in mid falling, hovering in air. Looking around swiftly I saw Unit comes out of the newly made hole in the side of the temple, her blade seemed to be longer, and she called out"**It's not nice to trick this Unit. There was no Chaos Emerald. Only the remains of an old fool-"**

I zoomed forward and punched her in the chest, she slid back inside the temple before she tackled me back outside and we clashed against each other in the air. As I got ready for another attack I caught the golden eyes of one of my friends, hidden in the shadow of the trees. In a moment, we both launched forward at Unit.

Unit was ready for me, holding up one of her blades. But instead at the last second I swerved to the side and Predator tackled her from behind. She spun down at first and then when she got near the tree line, Lightning zipped out of the trees and jump kicked her towards the clear grounds.

She crashed down breaking up the earth. But that seemed to do nothing; she slowly stood up, her eyes blazing with anger. Scourge suddenly raced out at the side and formed into a homing attack. Unit raised her arms and held them up as a guard as Scourge crashed into her, still spinning. Sparks flew off and then as a tag team, Fiona and Simian delivered hard blows to Unit's back causing her to fall forward on her knees. Shards of metal hit the ground as she began breaking apart.

She turned around and threw her arm forward with the blade but Flying used his tongue and wrapped it around her arm keeping her from attacking. Taking the shot, I created a large amount of aura energy and fired at Unit. But she turned swiftly and a large beam of red energy blasted around her, sort of like a Chaos Blast.

My friends flew back, stunned but okay. Unit stood in the center, her arms shook with firry as she looked up at me. She suddenly zoomed up and before I could fly away, she caught my neck and tightened her grip.

"**You will die Celty Alicade. I'll make sure to do that right now, by smashing your heat drive!" ** She swung back her arm aimed for my chest but as she swung, a loud, screeching noise, like a loud screams getting closer and closer.

I looked over to the side and saw a fiery missile aimed right for us. Letting out a startled yell I battered Unit away and fell down and out of the sky, just as Unit took the impact. Smoke filled the air as I could not see the damaged done but as I drew closer to the ground I heard voices.

"Nice aiming dad!" A young male voice said and then a dark familiar voice said "I guess so, but I was aiming for the other one." I spun around to the tree line and watched Zain, and his father stroll out of the trees. R'n'R carried a large rocket launcher on his shoulder and acted like nothing had happened.

"**What are you two doing here?" **I asked and then R'n'R held out his hand and said "You dropped this, Kate." In his hand was the yellow Chaos Emerald. "**How did-"**

"The shadows are always watching…" He said and I flew down to him and landed in front of the red cat. Zain looked me over and gave me a look and said "Nice fashion change."

"**Ha, ha." **I said giving him a glare and then added "**Thanks, R'n'R… Are you here to help or here to win the game?"**

R'n'R gave off such a sick and twisted smile that I backed up a step he then said "I'll help. For I don't really need to play the game for a while. Right now Unit is your opposite… but I be careful… you know… never go out alone… Kate…"

I only stared at him and then turned to his son and he gave me a shrug and said "Your guess is as good as mine." I shook my head and gave a sigh. Then, after a moment of hesitation I asked **"Shadows are always watching? Then can you tell me, are my friends and family safe?"**

R'n'R's smile faded and he huffed and then Zain spoke up and said "Your mother, sister and kids are safe down by the curve of the cleft and beach. The Destructix are holding off your robot friend over there."

"**What about Finitevus? He's safe…yes?"**

Zain started to say something but R'n'R let out a dark laugh and said "Oh he's safe! Miles away from here! Zain and I saw him running through a warp ring. He's long gone now." Zain gave his father a halfhearted glare and then said "We don't know where he went. He could be somewhere around the temple forest."

"Or at Angel Island. The Dragon Kingdom. Somewhere else…" R'n'R said pushing my nerves. But at the same time, I was worried. Where was he?

"Yo! Where's the doc?"

Scourge yelled as he skidded to a halt and then said "We need him, that freaking bucket of bolts over powered us. She's got a Chaos Emerald!"

"**How?" **I asked and then Scourge shrugged and then it occurred to me. I had given Finitevus an Emerald to study, and he keeps it in the lab. She must have taken it from him!

"**Is everyone alright though?" **I asked again and Scourge nodded and then said "Hey, looks like she's back for round two Cel…" I looked behind me and then saw Unit, she waited, hovering in the air. Her eyes mocking me. We were now evenly matched in power, each with a Chaos Emerald. Looking back to the others for a moment, I thought over what I was going to do, and then without a moment of hesitation, I launched up into the sky, heading towards Unit.


	32. Disappearing and Reappearing

Unit and I clashed in air. Every time we got near each other, we would swing our blades, they would clash against each other, and sparks would fly. Unit zigzagged forward and at the last second I dipped backwards in the air and spun around Unit. She tried to turn but I grabbed her arms and held them behind her.

"**Now!" **I yelled as R'n'R shot another rocket forward. Unit struggled and she was hit head on in the chest with the rocket. The power hit me as well and I flew back some ways, but stopped myself in the air. Unit plummeted to the ground and crashed down in the beach. Sand flew up in a fury and blinded my view of my mecha counterpart.

I watched the sand start to settle, when all of a sudden I felt my own arms being held back as Unit was behind me. Her left eye was flickering on and off, and she was dented in a few places.

Another screeching sound filled the air as a rocket shot towards us. I looked up to Unit to my surprise, threw me to the side away from the rocket. She brought up her hands, covered with a thin amount of anti-aura energy. The missile shot right by, at first, but Unit moved her hands smoothly and swiftly, carefully going up the sides of the missile. Then with a swift turn and movement, she threw the missile right back.

He didn't have time to run.

"**R'n'R!" **I screamed and shot forward to the flames. Before I could fly forward to the destruction below, Unit jump kicked me in the side and sent me spiraling towards the temple. She vanished, and appeared before me kicking be back the other way.

I started to fall, unable to keep energy flowing to my rocket boosters. The spluttered out smoke, and then stopped completely. I felt a moment where the air seemed to hold me up, but then I started to plummet. I was going back first, while my arms and legs daggled in the air. Only now did it occur to me how very tired I really was. Even with the Chaos Emerald.

The ground came all too fast and I crashed into an oak tree. The impact sent my vision spinning and everything went black. But I was aware of everything around me. I just couldn't see.

"**Focus…" **I said to myself and channeled any aura energy around me. The landscape opened up in a blue glow in my eyes, and I could see everything, and much more. A red blaring form hovered in the air, looking down at me.

"**This unit realized something, Celty Alicade. While you may not have fallen to the mind control virus this unit placed into your systems. This Unit still has control over your body. Now this unit can't make you attack your friends, your loved ones. But this unit can restrain everything else. Your vision, your weapons, your movements…and your use on energy."**

I tried to move, but I was stuck in her grasp. I couldn't even twitch. I couldn't see. I tried to speak, no words came out. I was a sitting duck, just ready to be shot at. And even if she doesn't do anything, I'll still lose my energy. She can control that as well…

Unit laughed a dry electronic, hollow laugh and said "**This unit was planning to keep you, to turn you into a slave. But you're too much trouble. Besides, this unit needs you gone. Because there could only be one." **

She held her hands in front of her, and a red energy ball formed. The energy started out at the size of a basketball, but it began to grow, and grow. I could feel it slowly pushing my own aura away, destroying it as it got bigger and bigger. One shot, and I would be nothing.

She knew this, she seemed to give me a smug look, and then fired the energy down at me. It roared as it rippled through the air aiming straight at me, as it drew closer, my aura vision started to vanish as it seemed to be swallowed up by the anti-energy. Here is my end…

Suddenly a new type of energy was detected as it came in front of me and was fired back at the anti-aura energy. My aura vision regained some, and I made out a mobian standing in front of me, firing corrupted chaos energy right back at Unit.

The energy sliced right through the anti-aura with ease and before Unit could get away, it erupted around her. She froze in air and crackled with energy. Sparked a little and a section on her wrist started to smoke. A panel opened up to a control pad that began to spark like crazy.

At that moment my eyes opened up to the real world around me and I could feel myself regaining control. I looked up and saw Finitevus's back facing me. He was facing Unit. He was dead silent; his hands tightened up into fist, and crackled with black energy.

"**F-Finitevus…" ** I managed to choke out. My eyes flickered on and off for a moment until they became on off again. But I could still see with my aura. He flinched a bit, and then turned around.

"Celty. Are you okay?" He asked leaning down. I moved my arm out. It twitched and shook as I struggled to move it. One of my eyes flickered on and I could see him. His eyes locked on mine, and he looked worried and stressed.

He carefully wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I wrapped my arms around him and spoke. **"W-where were you, F-Finitevus…?" **It was a struggle to force any sound to come. He held out his hand and I looked down and saw the other Chaos Emerald I had given to him for his birthday. He held my hand out and set it in it and then said "One might not be enough. But maybe two can give you control over your own self."

As I held the emerald, I could feel the virus that held my body still fading. Both my eyes turned on and glowed brightly. My strength returned and I started to stand up, Finitevus helped me do so. I looked up and saw Unit, frozen in air staring at us. She seemed to be thinking.

"**You have control then? This unit detects two Chaos Emeralds. Hand then over, now." **She commanded and I glared up at her and said "**Never. Over my dead body."**

Unit was quiet and said **"Maybe not from your dead body, but maybe…his." **Before I could think her words over, she shot forward, faster than she had the entire time. Like she had been saving her energy for that one point. She zoomed past me and tackled Finitevus away.

"**NO! Stop!"** I screamed and watched as she placed one foot on the ground and sent her engines on full blast. Dirt and stone flew forward causing a thick cloud of dust to come up. When it settled, she was gone and so was Finitevus.

I needed to find her, before I was Too Late…


	33. Unit vs Finitevus

Unit came to a sudden halt in a clearing. In doing so she let go of who she had captured and let him fall to the ground. Finitevus landed on his feet at first, but stumbled over as she landed behind him. She flipped a panel on her arm and then said **"You destroyed the only control this unit had over that lynx." **Finitevus stared at her, and said "Maybe that was the point of my attack."

"**Now Celty Alicade will have full control. Most of the time."** Finitevus fixed his glasses and asked "Most of the time?" Unit turned half way to look at him and said **"Without control from the virus this unit implanted into her systems, she could all of a sudden stop moving, shut down, use to much or too little power. And, maybe… that power and her systems may be too mixed up to the point where she goes…well…boom." **She gave off a dark chuckle and closed the panel on her arm and said "**Just all in the nature of fighting. That pathetic excuse for a being will be lost in a few hours."**

Unit leaped back as she dogged a black Chaos Spear. She glared over at Finitevus, whose hands crackled with energy. Unit backed up a bit. That energy was a problem to her. It could wipe out her systems, and crush her anti-aura energy. She brought out a long cybernetic blade and focused her eyes on him.

Finitevus acted quickly and made a flourish of Warp rings appear around Unit. They spun at high speed. Almost like a golden blur. Unit tried to follow them with her scanners but they were moving too fast and there were too many. Suddenly Corrupted Chaos Energy shot out of one hitting Unit in the side.

She sparked for a moment, and grabbed her head. She let out a frustrated cry just as Chaos Energy came out of another warp ring and another. Unit became dazed for a moment, unable to keep up with the spinning mass of golden rings.

Suddenly, a warp ring in front of her shot out some of the dangerous energy, and it hit her right in the head. Sparks flew and a loud crackle followed. Unit stumbled back, and then stood still. Glass fell from her face in tiny shards to the ground below.

She looked up, and revealed the damage. Her right screen for her eye was busted. The glass was gone, leaving only a few shards still in place, while wires where exposed and a light faintly flickered on and off inside the blackness.

Finitevus smirked, and she saw. She tightened her hands into fist, and with a furious cry she yelled "**Chaos Control**!" In a flash of faint red light, she was gone. The warp rings vanished, and Finitevus backed up and surveyed the area around him.

He was in a clearing, surrounded by thick woods. But it was a large clearing. Not a field but still. He recognized the area as well as a few feet away, was a small creek with a large pool of water starting from it. Willow trees hung around it, and tall grass covered the banks. All was quiet… too quiet…

Finitevus threw open a Warp ring in front of him and enlarged it, making it big enough for him to get through. He started towards it, but even before he looked, he knew where she was.

Unit appeared in a flash of red bright light behind him and with a quick motion, spun around at top speed, kicking Finitevus away from the Warp ring. Finitevus skidded back, almost falling over but he regained his stance.

"**This unit will be the end of you."** Unit said keeping her eyes locked on him. She although, scanned the area around him, and him as well. He had the advantage of attacks. Warp rings to dodge, and Chaos Energy to attack. Her anti-aura abilities were useless. But she had one advantage.

She doesn't need to breathe.

Unit blasted forward. Finitevus threw up Warp rings hoping she would fly through one, but Unit carefully zigzagged past them, until she outstretched her arms and tackled Finitevus head on. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and flew forward and into the water.

The water came all too quick for both the mobian and the robian. Unit was not invincible to it, with so many wires lose and all the damage she had received, she could easily short circuit. Finitevus on the other hand was caught off guard by it all, and was struggling out of her grasp. Unit's eyes flared up red and she tightened her grip, crushing the air out of him.

Finitevus waved his hands and warp rings opened up all around them, allowing the water to be drained out. Unit would have smirked if she could, because the water was moving in a flow, more would come to replace the lost. She tightened her 'hug' around Finitevus once again, and then she heard a snap.

Finitevus let out a silent yell in the water, and stopped struggling. Unit narrowed her eyes, and slowly, taking her time came up to the surface. She grabbed Finitevus by his arm and carelessly dragged him through the water and up to the bank. But before she reached the land, she just let go and left him in ankle deep water.

She herself walked out like nothing had happened. She then stretched. Unit looked up to the sky and said to herself "**The old echidna is gone, so is the red cat. The young lynx and older are too weak to even stand up against this unit. The black young cat would be too busy ****grieving** over his father to fight me. And now the doctor is-"

She cut off as she heard coughing. She looked over her shoulder to see Finitevus coughing out water, and was struggling to get out of the water and onto the dry land.

"**So you're not dead?" **She said out loud and turned. She walked over to him calmly, through the tall grass and back out into the water. She then bent down to his level, since he was still struggling to get up, and grabbed him by a couple of dreadlocks, and jerked him forward.

"**You pathetic, stupid mobian. You should know the only reason I want to kill you is because you're in here." **She said and with her free hand taped her head. She chuckled darkly and said **"Such feelings she had for you, Aizen." **She laughed in a mocking tone, while Finitevus only huffed and scowled.

Unit lifted him up, still by his dreadlocks and said "**To bad, I'm sure I might have felt something to you, if you were roboticized…" **Unit then with a powerful throw tossed him to the center of the deep pool of water. She watched him disappear under, and crossed her arms.

"**Unit!"** A voice screamed and Unit turned around to see Celty, followed by the Destructix come out of the trees. Unit chuckled. **"Your too late again, Celty Alicade." **She said as she noticed the bubbles from the center of the pond stop coming. She let out a loud hollow laugh and said "**Too late…" **


	34. The End

"**Where is he Unit?"** I asked with a growl to my voice. Unit said nothing and just flicked her hand into the air. Water droplets scattered off her shiny metal hand in all directions and she said **"It's a shame. A huge downside to being a life form like him is… he needs to breathe… and it's hard to hold your breath with a few broken ribs." **

I looked from Unit to the water behind her. Ripples emerged from the middle, but they started to fade.

"**W-what?" **I said and she let out a hallow laugh. I stared at her for a moment and then Scourge ran past me and said "Cel! Get the doc! We will hold her off!" Scourge zoomed past as a green blur. He then started to spin around Unit to trap her in one spot.

The Destructix rushed past me to help and I also rushed forward, but headed towards the water. The first thing I did was jump into the air. And crash into the water. My eyes light up and I swam down, turning all ways to look for Finitevus. I almost thought Unit was lying or he wasn't there, but then, I saw the light reflect off something golden that was sinking to the bottom. A Warp ring.

"**Fin!"** I screamed. The water muffled my voice but anyone could have made it out. I swam forward, using the Chaos Energy to move me forward. He came into view, he was floating downwards, he was facing up at me, but his eyes were closed and he wasn't trying to swim up.

I swam up to him and wrapped my arms and then I grabbed a warp ring off his arm and threw it open. The water suddenly rushed out the warp ring, including us. For a moment we were in the air and I flipped over to where I was going down first. All too soon I hit the ground and as soon as I did, the ring snapped shut and fell next to us.

I let go of Finitevus for a moment and let him roll off of me. I reached up and wiped the water off my eye screen the best I could, which was hard. I then quickly sat up on my knees and looked at Finitevus. He was laying half on his side with his legs sprawled out.

I grabbed his shoulder and rolled him to where he was facing up. I shook him gently and called **"Finitevus!" **He didn't move. I leaned down and placed my ear against his chest and listened. He wasn't breathing.

"**Finitevus!" **I yelled again and placed my hand to his neck and waited. Cold dread came over me, as I felt no heartbeat. **"No! Aizen! Please wake up! You can't die! Please…wake up…open your eyes…"** I wrapped my arms tightly around him and buried my face into his wet white fur.

"Celty!"

Footsteps came up next to me and I looked up to see Fiona get down on her knees. "What's wrong?" All I could do was look up at her. And if I could, I would have been crying to the point where I couldn't breathe. Finally I forced words to come and I said "**He's not breathing …I …I can't find a pulse…"** Fiona turned and said "He needs CPR, and now."

I moved back from Finitevus and Fiona then put one hand on the other and then placed it over his heart. She then started to press down in an even beat. "I'll help him. Stop Unit." Fiona said as she continued. I wanted to stay with him, like I stayed with him when he was poisoned. But this time, I couldn't. "**Don't lose him." **I said softly to Fiona and turned away from both of them.

Unit was right in the middle of a fight. She grabbed Lightning's arm and tossed him at Flying. And then she ducked just in time to dodge Scourge. They were keeping her at bay, but she wouldn't stay like that for long. I tightened my first and felt myself shaking.

"**Unit!" **I screamed loud as I could. Unit turned sharply to look at me. Scourge skidded to a halt a few feet away from Unit and said "Oooh, Robo catfight!"

Unit started to head towards me but I use a Warp ring and warped right in front of her. She backed up a step; I could tell she was surprised. Before she could think of an attack, I swung my first and uppercut her in the jaw. She stumbled back.

"**Why?" **I screamed at her. I walked forward bringing out my blades and I charged at her. She brought out her blade and blocked a few swings, when the blades clashed, sparks flew and a thin screeching sound came from the metals sliding against one another.

"**Why did you try to kill him?" **I yelled at her as I slashed her chest. It made a cut, but she backed up at the last second to where it wasn't deep. Unit narrowed her eyes and said nothing.

"**You're a copy of me yes? Well any me, any version wouldn't try to kill Finitevus."**

Unit's eyes widen and she swung a hard blow towards my head. I ducked down and she turned and yelled **"I don't want to be you!" **

Her voice lost that robotic tone to it, and sounded a lot like mine. She swung out again and I leaped back. She leaped forward and landed a hard blow to my side, causing a deep cut.

"**Do you know what it's like?"**

I stared at her as she swung again and continued by saying **"I am a copy of you! The perfect copy! I am the Unit in Prophet the Unit! I was supposed to be you!"**

I narrowed my eyes and said "**So what? You're not me, just a copy…"**

"**I am more than a copy! What I remember, what I feel is you Kate Alicade! I know who you really are. I know more about you than anyone else in this world knows! I am you Kate Alicade! I have all your memories! I remember everything you did!"**

I backed up a bit surprised. Not only was she speaking like she had been a mobian all her life and not a robot, but I could hear real emotion in the words. She looked at her blade and then spoke in a softer voice "**Do you know its like? To have memories that is not yours? Everything I remember tells me I had a mother, a sister, a father, kids, lover, friends and many adventures. It tells that I was alive. I had lived. That I was someone. But… I have nothing…"**

I stared at Unit shocked by what she just said. Unit's sad look changed into a glare and she raised her blade and said "**And if you are gone. There will only be one of us. One to have the life we both know." **

"Celty!" Fiona called for me and I glanced over my shoulder at her, but everything became a blur as Unit punched me to the ground. I hit hard and my vision blurred for a second. Unit swung down her blade but I rolled to the side and her blade hit the ground.

I flipped up and looked across the water to the other bank to see Finitevus on his side and was coughing up water. With a quick motion I launched across the water and dropped down next to him.

"**Finitevus?" **I called softly and started to reach out to him. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he looked up sharply. His gaze looked worried and confused at first, but as he took in deep breaths, he calmed down and sat up. Before I could say anything he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

I let out a sigh of relief and said **"Don't…Don't do that again…" **I paused for a moment, tightening the hug a bit and asked "**Are you okay?"** He nodded and pulled back from the hug and said "I am, she might have broken a few ribs though…" He then gently placed his hand to his side and winced. I placed my hand on his and said "**I'm just glad you're alive." **

"**Not for long." **

We both looked up and Unit held up her hand. It had a light red glow and it formed into the barrel of a gun. I gasped and then started to move in front of Finitevus, but he held up his arm and the moved in front of me.

A red energy formed inside the barrel and she said "**A bullet filled with my power. It can and will kill both of you."** I felt Finitevus tighten his hand over mine. Unit aimed her gun and chuckled "**Farewell…"**

BAM!

I had only caught a second of it. Something green and blurry went by fast. And when I looked up at Unit, her eyes were small, almost as if she were in pain. She lowered her gun and slowly looked down at her chest, where a huge, gaping hole was. And I could see through her, on the other side lodged into the ground was a spiked green hammer.

Finitevus and I spun around and watched as Rosy jumped down from a tree branch. She flicked her wrist and another spiked hammer formed and she stared forward. I turned back around and watched as Unit raised her hand to the hole. She was shaking, as if she was in pain and in shock.

Unit's eyes changed from red to a light blue color for only a moment, and then suddenly she collapsed onto her knees, and then fell forward. She twitched and sparked for a moment, and then fell still. I stared at her for a few seconds, and then looked over at Rosy.

"What took you so long?" Fiona asked and Rosy giggled and said "I was helping Mr. Creepy Kitty." She then pointed to the corner of the clearing and I looked in that direction.

I watched as two shapes melted out of the shadows of an old willow tree. First, Zain, and then…R'n'R. His clothes were burned and singed, but he himself looked fine. He looked over to me and when our eyes met, he gave me a smug look.

"**But- I saw…the rocket…" **I started but R'n'R leaned against the tree and casually said "Yes, yes you did. And I admit. It hurt like hell. But I have nine lives. A gift sort of says…" All I did was just stare at him, not knowing how to answer to that.

"Kate!" I turned the opposite direction, and past Lightning and Predator to watch as my mother and Angel came running out of the woods over to us. Both of my children were in their arms. As they drew closer, Arrow saw me first and let out a joyful cry and held out his arms.

My mother paused by us, looking at the dead robot by our side, then she turned to me and smiled. She didn't say anything, probably couldn't think of anything to say. She just held out her hands, which she held Arrow.

I reached out and took him from my mother and held him close. He didn't look up at me; instead he looked everyone on me. He let out a happy squealing like noise at all the shiny metal covering me, and then her wrapper his arms around me the best he could in a hug.

"**You sure like shiny things…" **I said in a joking tone. Beside me Finitevus took Lucy-Na from Angel and held her in a rocking position. But she was already fast asleep, holding tight to her father's side.

"So, looks like everyone is A-Okay!" Scourge said giving us a smirk. I looked down and said "Not everyone." Everyone looked to me quietly. And I somehow knew R'n'R already knew this, but he remained quiet.

"**Dimitri. He sacrificed himself to save my kids from the temple collapsing on them. He's…gone." **

As much as it pains me. I didn't feel much sorrow coming from everyone. The Destructix knew him yes, but they didn't view him like they did me. They wouldn't risk their lives. And then Finitevus, he seemed like he didn't care, but still he said "Over three hundred years he lived. That's more than some mobians dream to live." I shrugged and hugged Arrow and then spoke.

"**The temple has caved in on some places; others might be close to giving away. I don't think we could live there." **

"Actually, all I think it needs is a bit of time and hard work to get it back to tip-top shape." Zain said looking at the temple from where he was standing. The outside, was in almost perfect condition like before. There were just a few holes where Unit and I smashed through.

R'n'R sighed and said "Let's get it done then…" He rolled up his sleeves and cracked his fingers. Then with a swift motion, he vanished in the nearby shadow of the trees. Zain smirked and then vanished as well.

Scourge sighed and he said "Great, more work?" Angel looked over at him and said "It can get done. If the ancient echidnas could get it done with what they had, then we can get it done. Especially with the fastest thing alive on our team!"

"I like this kid." Scourge said with a smirk as he put his shades on. I resisted the urge to laugh and just nodded saying "**She's a smart one."**

Scourge picked up Fiona bridle style and said "Let's go babe. Got work to be done…" He gave her one of his 'Scourgy looks' as Rosy calls them and he took off in a green blur.

"Aunt Celty, did I do well?" Rosy asked as she came up to me, picking up her hammer that was lodged in the ground next to Unit. I chuckled and said "**You did very well Rosy." **Rosy jumped up and down clapping her hands in a cheer and then Angel soon joined her. After they calmed down for a second, Angel smirked and yelled "Race you back!"

Off they went. Sprinting to be the first back to the temple. The day's events forgotten and everyone ready to move on. I watched them go and then my mother suddenly yelled "Kate! The robot!"

I turned around and to my surprise, Unit was no longer lying face down in the ground, but she was limping off to the cover of the woods.

"We can take her." Simian said taking a step forward, but stopped as movement in the woods caught our attention. Unit's as well as she stopped, inches away from the tree line. She herself was breaking apart. Bit by bit shards of metal dripped to the ground. But she still continued to move.

A bright green light filled the area, harsh light. I looked away and covered Arrow's eyes, while Finitevus closed his eyes and did the same to Lucy-Na. And just as quickly as the light came, it was gone. And when I looked back, so was Unit.

"Should we go after her?" Lightning asked looking like he was getting ready to take off running into the woods. I shook my head no and said "**No. She's too weak and damaged to attack us. And she knows, next time we will be ready." **

I stood up, Arrow still in my arms while Finitevus did the same. He winced and rubbed his side saying "First thing is first, head to the medical wing to take care of any injuries." I nodded and then watched as Finitevus opened a Warp ring. He then let my mother, and the Destructix go first.

Then, as it was just us and the kids he wrapped an arm around my waist and said "Let's go home…" All I did in a reply was nod and follow him through the Warp ring.


	35. Love Pulls you Down, Hate Lifts you Up

"**Hurry up!"** I yelled as I held up a wall that had previously fallen. Lightning took a piece of wood with a bend bottom and set it up next to me to hold up the wall. Flying did the same on the other side of me, and then finally my mother and Fiona both took the last piece and set it to where it was leaning above me. This helped the wall stay in place until we could seal it back together.

"Damnit this is going to take forever!" Scourge yelled as he ran past on one of his frequent trips of carrying out rubble too small to be sued to rebuild. I ignored him but Zain walked past carrying more wood on his shoulder saying "No one said it was going to be easy."

"Maybe if the doc helped we could get more done with his Warp Rings." Scourge said as he skidded to a halt next to Simian who picked up a large bolder like piece to the wall. I gave a glare to Scourge and said "**He needs to rest. Not only did he drown but he has a few broken ribs. Besides, he's watching my kids."**

"But there is so much to do Aunt Celty. And I don't think we can fix it all." Rosy said as she carried a piece of a wall and set it into place. Angel was helping her set together and said "Maybe we should all take a break. It's getting late after all."

"Sounds good. Break time!" Scourge yelled and zoomed off in a green streak. I watched him go and then I heard my mother said "Yah, break time sounds good…" She then gave a yawn and I commented in a sarcastic tone "**More like bedtime…"**

My mother stopped walking away and looked at me and said "You're used to this by now Kate. We all don't run on infant power in the shape of diamonds. We need to rest. We will start again the morning." I didn't respond to her, as she just walked away with another yawn.

Angel and Rosy looked to each other and then said "Night everyone." The two girls turned, and headed side by side to my old room, now their bedroom. I watched them go as well and then said "**Alright. Night everyone."**

"Night Celty." Fiona said walking past me heading for her and Scourge's room. Lightning gave me a simple wave goodnight and turned the corner, the rest of the Destructix, silent as always spited up to head to their own rooms. I stood by myself in the hallway for a moment, till I walked down the long corridor myself.

I tried to be quiet, but my heavy metal legs let out loud thumps as I walked on. The temple walls seemed to have an empty and broken feeling to them. Like they were no longer my home. But I ignored the feeling and walked down into Finitevus lab.

Everything had been fixed up, well… almost everything. The roboticizer was still a wreck from Unit and my fighting. I stopped in front of it, and looked at my reflection through the glass. My reflection showed the state I was in. To my surprise it wasn't as good as I hoped. I was dented, several places. Chipped and scratched at others. And the top left screen for my eyes was cracked.

I sighed and turned away, walking back further into the lab, and opening another door. I closed it behind me as I started too walked down the spiral staircase that wound down. And as I reached the end, I saw the door to the next room was left slightly open.

I placed my hand on the wooden door and pushed forward, opening it up and allowing me into the room. It was dark, very dark with a candle lit on the bed side table. I walked in and got closer to the bed. And what I saw would have made me smile if I could.

Finitevus was asleep, and curled up beside him, lying between his arm and himself was Arrow. And half on his chest, half sliding off onto the bed was Lucy-Na, who let out soft mews in her sleep. As I walked a little closer, I saw Finitevus had a book somewhat open lying on the edge of the bed. Just about to slip off. I wondered briefly, if he had read out loud to them.

I grabbed the book and gently picked it up only to have a paper fall out and float down. It landed on the floor and I reached down to pick it up. It was a folded up lined note book paper. Most likely his book mark. So I just took it and placed it back in the book, and set it on the bedside table, next to the candle. I looked at the tiny flame and after a moment, I reached out and placed my hand over the flame, causing it to go out. The room fell completely dark, but it was peaceful.

I walked around the bed, heading for my side when I paused and realized, I didn't need to sleep. The two Chaos Emeralds within me gave me all the energy I needed. And on top of that, I didn't need to sleep at all, since I was now a Robian.

I turned away from the bed, and glanced over at the desk at the corner of the room. It was cluttered with papers and books, and telescope as well. Also, a stack of Warp rings. I walked over, and picked one up. Then quietly as possible, I walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me. Then I tossed open the warp ring and stepped through.

When I came out, I was greeted with a gentle breeze, and the call of a bird in the distance. I let out a sigh and closed the ring behind me. The area fell dark and I looked around. The forest around me looked like one black and dark green shape around, and the ocean and beach sparkled in the moonlight. But, something else caught my eye.

Someone else was up on the top. They had their back to me, and were sitting down at the edge, facing the ocean below. It took me a moment, but I figured out who it was when I saw a bent tail swish back and forth.

I said nothing, just walked forward, and then after a moment of hesitation, I sat down next to him. I stared forward, and then risked a sideways glance at him. He had his eyes closed, and he was breathing slowly and softly. I almost thought he was asleep if it wasn't for his tail that moved every so often. Just like a common house cat back at Earth.

He moved slightly, and then opened his eyes a bit. They glowed bright golden amber in the night, and he just stared forward. He then spoke.

"Shouldn't you be with your family?"

"**Shouldn't you be with yours?" **I asked sharply and I expected a harsh comeback, but instead he sulked and said nothing. I stared at him, wondering what had happened to the twisted game loving phyco I knew. He sighed and said "How is the good doctor?"

"**Oh, Finitevus? He is okay. He's asleep though." **I said and leaned back a bit. R'n'R looked up at the sky and said "Be thankful he didn't die today."

"**I am." **I said and R'n'R added "Don't lose him Celty, I can tell he loves you just as much if not more than you love him." I gave a simple nod and then changed the subject quickly and asked "**So, how did you survive that attack? I saw it hit you…and nine lives? Seriously?" **

He gave off a small smirk and said "Yes, it's true. Well shouldn't say nine lives anymore. More like five left." I looked forward and asked "**Zain too?"**

"More or less. He can live again, but I don't think he could have survived that attack head on like I did."

"**Oh…" **Was all I had to say. We sat in silence for a few more minutes and then I called "**R'n'R?"**

"What?"

"**Why do you hate me so much?" **

His expression changed from his cool calm attitude to one that seemed surprised and angry. His hands gripped the side of the temple and he said "It's not you I hate."

"**Then wha-"**

"It's your kind. I hate them all. All of them. All you humans and Overlanders." He spat and then continued. "You come to our world hidden from us. You act like us, you live like us but in the end you're 'smarter' then us. You know things about this world that we don't. You know when things are going to happen. You know who and what is going to end. You think you can control it all! You think you can change it as you please and you take and take and take! And once you have had a little power you want more! Humans and Overlanders! The crowning achievement of all stupidity and hatefulness is mankind!"

I scooted to the side a bit; afraid he might suddenly lash out and attack me. But he sighed and said "Then, there is a few. Some… who only want to live. Who do not understand why they are who they are. You end up getting close to them… and…and you lose them…" He looked up at the sky, with such a tired and depressed look that I felt sorry for him.

"**Zain's mother?" **I questioned and he nodded. He huffed and said "Now she, she became a real mobian. She never asked for anything, she always gave and helped strangers, even the enemy once they were beaten. She helped the sick and poor. She was perfect in my eyes. Not like the rest of you. She had no powers, no secret abilities on her own. All she had was her heart and mind. And she did what she could to save those in need."

"**What happened to her?" **I asked but then realized I might have pushed the subject too far. But instead R'n'R calmly said "She was killed. By one of your kind. Out of cold blood and revenge. I lost it then. Everything I had was her. She died right in front of my eyes, and this was when I too was good. I didn't hunt down your kind. I knew very little about the world around me, when I was still known as Zyrah."

I was quiet for a while, and then I realized "**So you're killing of human turned mobians to prevent the sadness you felt to others?" **

"Yes in a way. But there is more to it. When you shot me in the leg with that Arrow. I knew not who you are. And that was completely by accident. By the way it did hurt like hell." He let out a dry chuckle and then continued. "You took me back to the temple, why?"

"**Because you were injured." **

"Wrong. You took me back as a way of saying you're sorry for what you did. And were hoping I would give you forgiveness. But you see…" He paused looking over the water and then said "But, I have nothing left to give… and it seems to me that your kind keeps coming, like you are here only you make it hurt even more."

I stared forward and only now noticed that he had avoided looking at me, as if he was guilty. I rubbed the back of my head and said "**Well, we aren't all bad. I admit, my first days at the temple were not what I wanted them to be. I was young and stupid. Yes, but I am thankful for what I have, for who I have."**

"I know, I no longer see 'Kate' in you anymore. She is gone. Celty is who I see. A lynx that had faced many challenges but puts revenge and anger behind her. Such as, you saved my life from the EggGrapes. Even at that time I tried to kill you. You showed Hunter redemption and you forgave Finitevus for what he has done. And today, I realize that you and him. Aren't so different from her and me."

He stood up quietly, and I caught a glimpse of a ring on his left hand as he started to walk away. It was golden and on the side was writing in another language. My eyes widen and I said in a low whisper "**Anubis." **R'n'R froze in place. He turned swiftly and he asked "How do you know that name?"

"**I…your ring. I saw a cat wearing a similar one not too long ago. About…maybe a year ago? Yes. Just before the events of Enerjak. On Angel Island. She said her name was Anubis." **

"A year ago? But…no…she…" R'n'R started to say to himself and then he looked at me and gave such an angry glare and asked coldly "If this is some sick joke…"

"**It's not." **I said simply and held out my hand with the Warp ring. He stared at it and took it from me slowly. I then said **"I have no idea if she is still there R'n'R. Or if she is the one you are looking for. But it wouldn't hurt to look for something you love. And I am sorry for…for all the pain my kind has caused. If there is anything I can do to help, I will." **

He placed the ring around his wrist and said "Thank you Celty. I am afraid this is where we say goodbye; I doubt I will be returning to the temple so often. Maybe once… but… farewell." He started to fade into the darkness of night but he paused and said "And, about you doing something if you can to help…"

I stared at him and then he continued and said "If you see a black wolf with cybernetics… Slaughter that bastard." He then suddenly vanished in a wave of darkness, leaving me alone on the temple top. I sighed and looked out over the view of the forest, ocean and beach and said to myself "**Oh R'n'R, like I'm going to be slaughtering anyone… doubt I'll ever see a Legionnaire again let alone someone else with cybernetics." **After a moment of stargazing, I turned away and slid down the side of the temple until I reached a window, and climbed back inside.

Holy shit R'n'R has a soft side! XD Eh, different chapter than usual and… I'm sorry to my hard core fans for the play on words I made Celty and R'n'R say towards the end about you-know-who and the not too distant future.


	36. Fixed Up

"Everyone wake up!" Scourge's yell rang out through the temple. I jolted awake and opened my eyes. I quickly sat up and looked around. Finitevus sat up slowly and growled "What does he want know?" Beside us Lucy-Na let out a tiny yawn and then sat up on her knees. She looked down at her leg which was covered in a small cast. She stared at it for a moment, before her eyes began to close and she face planted into the bed, already back asleep. Arrow didn't even stir at all.

I was confused, not only do I not remember getting in bed with my family, but actually turning off to go asleep. Finitevus reached to the bedside table and picked up his glasses. He put them on, and fixed them to the right point. He then stretched slowly, careful not to hurt himself with his injuries, which has still gone untreated because he had said 'Not till my kids are treated first'

He did a side glance over to me and froze in place; he then turned fully and said "Celty…you're…" He suddenly reached out and wrapped his arms around me in somewhat of a hug.. I was surprised at first till when I wrapped my arms around him, and saw them. They were shiny, bright light purple, with gold trim to them. They were cybernetics.

I drew back from Finitevus and looked down at my chest first. No metal plating, just my red t-shirt, and my golden locket hanging from my neck. I reached up and rubbed my hand through my hair and found it soft and nonmetallic.

"I'm, back to normal!" I said and smiled. Smiling alone made my happiness greater. But then a question came to mind, two actually. How was I mobian again and where are the Chaos Emeralds.

"Guys!" Scourge called again banging on our door. Finitevus gave an annoyed look and I called "What Scourge?"

"The temple! It's completely fixed! Almost looks new!" Scourge called and then I heard him racing up the stairs. I gasped in surprised and climbed out of bed. Finitevus started to as well but winced and placed his hand on his side. I quickly ran around to the other side of the bed and took one of his warp rings off his wrist; I then threw it open in front of us to make the walk shorter.

I sat down next to him and started to reach out to him but he gave me a glare that clearly says 'don't touch me! I can do it myself!' but, as usual I ignored his glare and placed his arm around my neck and the other I wrapped around him carefully.

Then without saying anything I started to stand up, making him stand up as well whether or not he was ready. He winced and bit back a sharp remark then stayed quiet as we moved together through the Warp ring. As we came out I gasped. The hallway I was working on yesterday was completely fixed. It looked like nothing had happened here other than the walls aging away.

"What do you think happened?" I asked and Finitevus looked the walls over and then pointed over to the opposite wall and said "Do you know what that says?" On it was hieroglyphics, I think. Lines were drawn in a pattern in only a small section. So, I shook my head no and he said "It's ancient echidna language. One lost many years ago. Back when this temple was built. Well, it says Everything and Nothing."

I smiled, and said "He, rebuilt the temple for us, our home…" And along with that, I now knew I was back to normal because of him. And like Finitevus read my mind he said "Yes well, seems like he has done a great deal for our home, and for the state of your well-being."

He then took his free hand and brushed some hair away from my face and said "So I am wrong. And you win the bet. I guess there really is such a thing as a god." I knew he didn't mean it, but he was thankful for Eclipse. I smiled and then leaned over and pressed my lips against his as we kissed.

When we pulled back I gently pat his side, which in turned made him wince but I ignored it and said "Come on, your turn to get fixed up…" Finitevus let out a sigh and said "Alright." I opened another Warp ring in front of us, and we walked through headed for the lab.


	37. Ten Things

"Wow Eclipse… really outdid yourself." I said to myself as I walked through a new part of the temple. An open doorway leads out to an open terrace sort of place. Only it stretched down to the other side of the temple, and to another doorway. The night air was refreshing, as a cool and gentle breeze carried the smell of the beach, and the noises of the forest.

"There you are." A voice said and I looked down to the doorway where I saw Finitevus walk out from. He had been locked up in his lab all morning. Not working but healing. And to my somewhat surprise, he had a cape wrapped around him again.

"Feeling exposed without your cape, batman?" Finitevus gave me such a confused look it that I started to laugh and said "Never mind… it was joke that you wouldn't get." Finitevus walked over and stood next to me overlooking the land and said "Well, yes. I only have the capes for protection against the sun."

"Yah, I know albino's hate the sun." I said leaning on the semi wall that was the thing keeping us from falling off the edge. I looked him over and said "That's…not your usual cape." He shook his head no and said "No, mine is torn, old and stained with your blood."

"My bad…" His new cape was just solid black. And the end of it was not torn up like his other. I tapped my hand against the wall and said "How are you feeling? You should lie down if your chest starts to hurt again." All he did in reply was pull back one side of the cape to show me a brace like cast around his chest. I also noticed the inside of his cape was not dark brown like his other, but striped black and white with horizontal lines.

"Ooooh, okay. I see why you have a new cape now." I said with a little laugh. He folded his arms on the top of the open wall and leaned on it and asked "How are the little ones?"

"A handful as ever. But they are both my adorable little…um…kits?" I said with a shrug and Finitevus opened a small warp ring and pull out two things and said "Kit and Puggle." He closed the warp ring and pulled a coffee cup up to him and started to sip from it.

"Puggle?"

"A baby echidna."

"Ohh…" Was all I could say and then he added "Well, I am not sure if arrow would be classified as a full-blooded echidna. After all, Echidnas are born from eggs." I stared at Finitevus like he was crazy-errr… well like he was crazier… and after a moment I echoed "Echidnas… born from eggs?"

"Yup. For instance. Locke, Knuckles father toyed with his genes and preformed chaos experiments on Knuckles when he was still an egg. That is what gave him his abilities to the Master Emerald." Finitevus said taking another sip of his drink.

"Sooo…" I started and then a sly smile appeared on my muzzle and I asked "What did your egg look like?" Finitevus nearly choked on his drink and after a few coughs said "None of your business."

"Was it white? With a little squiggly-doo on it?" I asked a joking tone and he asked "A… squiggly-doo? Child you are strange…" I laughed and said "I mean your little diamond mark… sorry I have no clue what to call it."

"Diamond mark is just fine." Finitevus said in a slightly annoyed tone which made me laugh harder. He sighed and said "Just drop the subject. You don't find me asking you of your days as a new born." I huffed and said "I was quite cute when I was little, you can ask my mother that thank you!" I heard him chuckle and then it became silent. We stood there for a while, overlooking the area around. After what seemed a while, I turned to head inside.

"Celty wait." Finitevus called and I glanced back to see him looking over at me, and that he was holding something in his hand. I turned back and he held out it to me. I looked down and picked it up. It was the paper from last night. The one that fell out of his book.

"What's this?"

"Ten things." He said and I echoed "Ten things?" He looked away and said "Remember when I came into your room one night, and had placed your journal on your desk? I know you saw me. Because I remember seeing you wide awake. Even if I didn't show that I knew."

I remembered. Around the time R'n'R stayed with us. When I still shared a room with Rosy. (Happened in Under the Faraway Sky if you want to check. Chapter: Midnight) "That's a page from it I kept." He said.

"Page 27 huh?" I said quietly and then asked "Why did you keep this?"

"Open it, and find out."

So I did. I unfolded the paper several times until I opened it up fully and read what was on the page. The title was 'Ten Things'. And I felt my heart slightly sink.

"Ten things… this was a list of things I never have here on Mobius." I said softly and Finitevus was quiet for a moment and said "What does the first thing say? One to ten." He knew what it said, I could tell but I just didn't understand why he wanted me to read it.

"Things I will never have because of that damned Warp ring." I read out loud from the top line. I avoided the look of Finitevus and continued.

"One, All my friends are gone. I doubt I will ever see them again, or have any at all." I read and Finitevus made it look like he was thinking but he casually said "Why, I do believe you do have friends. There's the green idiot, the mental frog and the other lynx. And ah yes, that girl from Angel Island. Not to mention Rosy."

"Okay, so maybe I was a little over exaggerated with this list." I said starting to crumple the paper but he sharply said "Continue." I rolled my eyes and did just that.

"Two, my family is gone. I do not know if I will ever see them again."

"Your mother and sister are watching TV in our home right as we speak." Finitevus said and he then said "I have worked very hard, and tried my best to make sure there is not one thing on that list you don't have. Now, continue."

I felt myself blush but I did as he said and continued by saying "Three, I don't have nice things anymore. All of it is gone." Finitevus shrugged and said "Well if you don't find a room filled with gold that can buy you whatever you want nice things, well then I don't know what is."

I smiled and "Four, I won't have a nice home to live in." Before Finitevus could say something I said "I already have the best home possible. The Temple of Arorua." Finitevus smiled at me and then I looked back down at the paper.

"Five, I won't have the adventures of growing up." Finitevus sighed and said "Now, I am sure fighting the Dark Legion and being roboticized, twice isn't what you meant by 'adventures', but it's the best we got." I let out a small laugh.

"Six, I won't have someone to turn to when I need them most." After I spoke there was a moment of silence and I then shrugged and said "Well, I got Eclipse."

"And I'm here…" He said and I smiled and leaned on his shoulder. He opened up his cape and wrapped it around me. I smiled bigger and then as I started to read the next, I felt my smile start to fade.

"Seven, I can never tell anyone who Kate Alicade is."

"While I already know, I wouldn't recommend telling the whole world." Finitevus said and I sighed. I then said "I could have gone without anyone knowing, but it also feels good to know that it changes nothing between us." He nodded and then I looked back down at the paper.

"Eight, I can never tell anyone about the comics…" I gasped and shut my mouth but it was too late, the words were already out and he heard them.

"Comics huh? When I first read that my suspension was focused to where I thought you had a stash of comics hidden somewhere, but… I know. So, apparently I'm 'drawings and words on paper'?" I stared at him and then slowly realized.

"You, you where the person listening to me and Dimitri!" I said in shock and Finitevus slowly nodded and said "I don't know if I believe you or not. But it would explain how you knew so much on me the first time we met…as I recall, you lied and said you were an Information Broker, and you still are… but you also said you were my…fan…"

"Hey I wasn't lying about that part." I said and then sighed and added "I don't know I was just confused and scared that you were going to hurt me or something." Finitevus rubbed my side and said "I will never harm you again. I still haven't forgiven myself for that Angel Island incident."

"Oh, yah… Finerjak." I commented and he gave me a look and said "Don't say that again." I chuckled and then he looked down at the paper in my hands and I did as well.

"Nine, I will never start a family of my own, never have kids." I said and then after a brief moment of silence I said "Well, check that one off." I laughed and so did he. But then he placed one hand on my hip and the other in my left hand. He then kissed my cheek and said "And maybe someday, when Arrow and Lucy-Na are older, we can have another." I blushed slightly and let out a soft chuckle. And said "Or…maybe sooner…" That remark, made him smirk and place both hands on my hips, bringing me closer to him.

I chuckled and turned half way around, since he was behind me and I kissed him. He smiled and then he suddenly seemed to get a little…nervous? Just for a second though. Finitevus then said "Read the last one. It's my favorite. And the last one that needs to be fulfilled." I looked away from him and down at the paper.

"Number Ten; I will never…get…married…" Just as the words slipped out of my mouth I lowered the paper, and turned around to face Finitevus. He held out his hand where a small Warp ring opened up. It spun around at incredible speed, as it did this small sparks flew making it sparkle beautifully. And all of a sudden it vanished. And in its place was a small black box.

I dropped the paper I was holding and brought my hands up to my mouth as I gasped. He opened the top and revealed a solid gold ring, with a beautiful diamond in the center, which had a glow to it. I felt tears starting to well up at the corner of my eyes and then he asked those words.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I cried out hugging him tightly. I was breaking down in tears of happiness. He took the ring from the box and then gently took my hand. He slipped the ring on and I looked down at my hand, still hugging him tightly.

"Perfect fit…" I said and Finitevus reached up to wipe away the tears to my eyes and I said "I love you, Finitevus…" he smiled and then hugged me tightly, while he also kissed me. After that long kiss, he said "I love you as well Celty." And he then added "Well, now you can't call me Finitevus or Fin. Or any abbreviation of that name. Because that name will be yours as well now…"

I smiled and chuckled and said "Alright, Aizen." We then kissed again. After, I leaned down and picked up the paper of Ten Things and then, followed Finitevus through the doorway. I smiled and said "Clever…"

"What?"

"What you did Aizen. Ten things…" I said and he chuckled and said "Well, I may have gotten down on one knee like most do, if not for this." He rubbed the brace like cast around his chest and I shrugged and said "It doesn't matter. All you have to think about now, is that I said yes."

He nodded and suddenly bent down the best he could and picked me up bridle style, he did a small spin for me just for fun and I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck and said "Careful. Don't want to hurt yourself."

"I'm quite alright. I have a few broken ribs, not a broken back." He said as he carried me down the hallway and headed for our room. I chuckled and said "I don't know… after all like my mother said, you look like you're over 40."

"So now I am old?" He joked as he opened a Warp ring in front of us. I laughed and cuddled up to him and said "No, you're just perfect Aizen." When he stepped through the Warp ring, were in our room. And over in the corner the kids were asleep in their crib, dreaming their dreams.

"And your perfection in my eyes." He said softly and set me down on the bed. He then climbed up next to me and I wrapped my arms around him and said "I love you Aizen."

"I love you too Celty." He said wrapping me up in his arms. I cuddled up close to him as I could get, and then slowly fell asleep in my fiancés arms.


End file.
